Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by jasonmanj
Summary: 6th year. HG, RHr. Voldemort is on the loook out of a previously unknown power. A man with no past, but presently accused of murder appears just outside Privet Drive. Is he an ally of Voldemort? What does he want with Harry? Chapter 19 up.
1. 4,Privet Drive

Chapter one - 4 Privet Drive  
  
Harry Potter, the mighty wizard, the "boy who lived" was bored. But that was not what was bothering him. He remembered this time last year he had been worrying about the beginning of the war that the wizarding world had been scared of for fifteen years.  
  
But now he knew that the war had already begun and there has already been a casualty. Could it be called a casualty? No matter what Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry thought, he could not let go of the belief that the death of his Godfather was his fault.  
  
A lot of things had happened over the past few days. Dumbledore allowed Harry a subscription to the Daily Prophet and hence Harry was much better acquainted with the news from the wizarding world. The Prophet had gone back to worshipping Harry as the greatest wizard since Dumbledore. The ministry was in tatters thanks to the cover up job of Cornelius Fudge "The Minister of Magic" and the trial of the late Sirius Black was reopened. The last news was of considerable interest to Harry. He knew in life or in death Sirius would have wanted his name to be cleared, so things looked good on that front.  
  
But even that was not on Harry's mind right now. The primary news he looked for in the Prophet was not there. The only news there was about Death Eaters, was about an attack at a monastery in Asia  
  
The reason it was thought to be a Death Eater attack was because a person, a monk, was killed and the dark mark was visible. It seemed that Voldemort had just disappeared from the face of the earth again and things were back to as normal as they could be in the wizarding world.  
  
Harry knew that this was the calm before the storm, Voldemort was out there scheming. He could also understand why. He was the live spectator to the Dark Lords duel with Dumbledore. He had realized now the only reason Voldemort came out of that duel alive was because of the prophecy.  
  
"THE DAMN PROPHECY!" Harry thought.  
  
That was the root of all the problems. It was frustrating for Harry to sit back and wait for things to happen, he knew the final phase of this game. It will inevitably come down to him and Voldemort.  
  
But the only thing worth waiting for was that no matter what the prophet thought of him he was no where near as powerful as Lord Voldemort.  
  
Another thing that struck Harry as weird is that his nights were no longer intruded on by nightmares. They had been his regular companion last year and even in the first week of his summer holidays. Those nightmares consisted of Sirius falling through the Veil and then Voldemort would arrive and possess him forcing him to use the Killing Curse on his friends and the Weasleys.  
  
He struggled in his sleep so much that he was scared to shut his eyes. Ron and Hermione had started to write to him again. The gist of their letters consisted of bickering about each other.  
  
"I wonder when they will wise up to their feelings and admit to each other."  
  
Indeed everyone in Hogwarts, except the concerned pair concerned, seemed to be aware of the true cause of their constant squabbling.  
  
Another person who had kept writing to Harry almost daily over the Holiday was the youngest and the prettiest Weasley. Ginny did not seem to have any problems in communicating with him via owl. Her first letter came with the news that Percy had finally learnt where his true friends lie and had returned to his family. Harry had a feeling that there was more to the pompous ex Head Boy than met the eye. But since his return he had virtually donated his owl Hermes to Ginny. Harry found it strange how little he knew about the youngest Weasley yet how friendly she was to him.  
  
"I suppose it runs in the Weasley family."  
  
The Weasleys, they were one of the few good things left in his life. It was because of people like the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus Lupin, Tonks and his friends at Hogwarts Harry was still resolute to fight Voldemort to the end. A strong sense of revenge fuelled him. He wanted to avenge those slain and stand up for those alive for the side of good.  
  
Another occurrence had come to Harry. Apart from resolute determination and courage he also needed the might to fight the Dark Side. He remembered the Cruciatus curse he used on Bellatrix Lestrange. How she had mocked her saying "you have to mean it". Harry's lips curled to semblance of a smile.  
  
"Next time, Bellatrix, next time." He thought.  
  
To fight the dark you have to hate them. And right now Harry's hatred toward the legions of the dark side matched his thirst for revenge against Voldemort. He had gone on a studying spree this past two weeks and had mugged up every possible book he could lay his hands on about wizardry.  
  
His homework was finished before the end of the first week of his holidays. He wondered how delighted Hermione would be when she heard about his academic improvements. But now he had run out if study material he had borrowed from the library. It had been three days since he had written to the Order, requesting them to lend him something to sharpen his skills. He was frustrated at not being able to perform magic and practice whatever he had read.  
  
He had written to Dumbledore expressing his frustration but heard a reply from the Order that Dumbledore had gone to Asia to investigate the attack. Apparently the ministry had not taken any interest in it so Dumbledore had taken it in his own hands.  
  
"I wonder why the old man is so interested in it", Harry thought, "I mean he has the entire Order at his disposal, he could easily send someone to investigate. I thought he would be more interested in staying here in case Voldemort made his move."  
  
"My dear Mr. Potter, things are not always as simple as they seem."  
  
Harry was so shocked that he fell of his chair. He was alone in his room yet someone had spoken to him. Hearing voices in his head was not new to Harry. This was Voldemort's favourite game. But this voice was nothing like His.  
  
"Oh I forgot you don't like voices in your head, well don't just stand there, look out your window and across the street."  
  
Harry peered outside and was flabbergasted to see a tall dark skinned man in wizarding robes standing just outside his front lawn. Then in the blink of an eye the man disappeared. 


	2. Enemar

Chapter 2 - Enemar  
  
Harry blinked several times to let the situation settle in his mind. A wizard had appeared in front of his house then disappeared. The first thing that came to mind was that he had to contact somebody for help. He picked up his quill and started on a parchment when all of a sudden the parchment exploded in flames.  
  
"I am afraid you can not contact anyone right now Mr. Potter. I see it will be difficult in gaining your trust that is why I came prepared..." a voice spoke from behind Harry. He turned around to see the same man seated on a chair right next to his bed.  
  
This man was only five to six years older than Harry. He was about six feet tall he had a thin frame but was still muscular. But what were most remarkable about him were his eyes. His hazel brown eyes shone in a manner Harry had never seen before. However, this man did not seem very hostile neither did he wear the characteristic outfit of a Death Eater. He wore a green maroon robe.  
  
"Well definitely a Slytherin." Harry thought.  
  
"No, actually I never went to Hogwarts."  
  
"How??" Harry exclaimed, "Did I say that out aloud?"  
  
"Negative again. You should be able to guess that I have quite a good access to your mind and thoughts. You, my young hero, are very inept in Occulomency."  
  
"Stay away from me." Harry snapped, "I know your tricks Voldemort, you think you can play with my mind by taking another shape and trick me again." Sneered Harry wand raised.  
  
"My, your potion's master was correct." The unknown wizard said in a sarcastic tone "You are quick to jump the gun. But I am not the Dark Lord. If I were you would have had felt it in that infamous scar of yours. But I must admit I have been rather rude. Let me introduce myself. I am Enemar."  
  
"I don't know you. I have never heard of you." said Harry.  
  
"Of course you have not. I am not the Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore. I am by no means famous or even infamous. You might say I am even less known that Stan Shunpike." said Enemar.  
  
"Well if truth be told. I am not known at all in the wizarding world. Neither was I that famous in the Muggle world. But wherever I was, I was happy before that imbecile they call Lord tried to do something that ..."  
  
"Lord, you mean Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Voldemort. No I am not scared to say his name, mainly because I did not grow up scared of him. I did not even know he existed till my early ages. And then I did not find anything to be scared of a man who lost to an infant."  
  
"You obviously have not met him." Harry said.  
  
"Mr. Potter don't you read the papers?" asked Enemar.  
  
"Yes I do, why?"  
  
"Well, check those glasses of yours. How could you have missed the only bit of news that should have had interested you the most this summer."  
  
Harry thought for a moment and then it came to him, "You are Asian, I can make out from your skin colour, and does this have something to do with the Death Eater attack at the monastery?"  
  
"A million points to Gryffindor!" Exclaimed the man, "oh! Sorry I am not a teacher." He lightly laughed.  
  
"But your guess is correct Mr. Potter. I am what you can call a sort of monk. My old home was the Indus Monastery, but I see you still are a bit far from the truth. There was no Death Eater attack at Indus. Only one man attacked it and almost succeeded in leveling it to ground. That man was me."  
  
"You? That means you killed that man in the paper. You ARE a Death Eater!" shouted Harry.  
  
Suddenly Harry was lifted off his chair, raised about a foot in the air and dropped by what seemed an invisible hand. The man's facial had radically changed to that of fury.  
  
"You stupid boy; how dare you associate me with those scums?"  
  
Then his facial expression changed. He looked very disturbed.  
  
"See what you made me do. I was so hoping this would be a one to one chat."  
  
There was a rumbling noise like that of a chariot approaching and then a whirlwind appeared inside the room. Harry covered his eyes to protect his face against the wind. When he opened his eyes he saw Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Who are you? How did you come here and how dare you attack my student?" Dumbledore said in voice which Harry had never heard before. His seemed to tower over the other man who although seems to be a bit distressed did not however seem scared.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, you certainly know how to make an entrance. I am sorry to have dragged you from Indus although now that you are here I must tell you; you were wasting your time there. I do not think I have left anything there worth investigating."  
  
Harry noticed Dumbledore's eyes becoming wide with comprehension.  
  
"So you are the infamous Enemar".  
  
"At your service", bowed the young man to aged wizard, "although I must warn you Reet greatly exaggerates about me."  
  
"From what I saw at Indus, I don't think he was exaggerating." said Dumbledore. "But whoever you are I would still appreciate if you gave answer to my earlier questions."  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore, firstly I must apologize for dragging you over here from Asia, judging by the magical drain of your entrance it must have required considerable effort even from you. Secondly I would also like to apologize to Mr. Potter for losing my temper. The word Death Eater brings out the one of my worst personas. Sir, I would request you to sit down; I have already told young Harry here that I do not pose him any threat or harm. What can I do? You two are armed with wands. I am without a weapon."  
  
Harry noticed that he truly was barehanded. He wondered then how he managed to lift him of his feet without so much as moving a muscle.  
  
"I have developed quite a good idea about your weapons Mr. Enemar." said Dumbledore, "I have spent the past eight hours listening to your exploits from Reet."  
  
"As I have told you Reet tends to exaggerate." said Enemar. "Please give me a chance. You know we have common interests."  
  
"I do not have any interests that are common to a murderer said Dumbledore.  
  
Again the ground began to rumble,  
  
"Professor Albus Dumbledore I know the result of confrontation amongst us. I am not scared to die. But I do not believe in guts before glory. If you think this war is only yours you are mistaken. When I took the decision to attack my own home this war became mine as well. Do not forget I did not want this to happen. I will not confront you here as I know fully of your might but I will ask you to keep a reign over your words." said Enemar.  
  
Never since his introduction to wizarding world had Harry seen anyone speak with such confidence and authority to Dumbledore.  
  
But then the man's expressions softened and he said, "I am sorry. Perhaps this was a mistake. I will leave but listen clearly Harry. Dumbledore does not know everything, somewhere our paths will cross again I just hope it is soon enough for the good of all."  
  
With that the man disappeared as, he was never there.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, s-sir, what just happened? This man Enemar spoke inside my head and then appeared in my room. Who is he and what is this Indus deal?"  
  
"Harry, I am afraid explanations will have to wait. I am sending you to the Weasleys for the rest of the summer." Said Dumbledore, his facial expression calm yet his eyes did not have their usual twinkle.  
  
"I felt you being attacked here and broke through all protective wards to get here as quickly as I could; he ministry will not like this. But the protective wards will be setup soon. I have however set up similar wards at the Burrow just in case this happened. Please pack your belongings and follow me downstairs."  
  
"But, sir" asked Harry, "if you had to break the wards to get in the how did Enemar get through without damaging them."  
  
"To be honest Harry I don't know." said Dumbledore. "The wards that I speak of are made up of ancient magic. Not even Lord Voldemort can take them down without considerable injuries. I do have a theory though but I will tell you once we reach the Burrow."  
  
"Injuries!!" asked Harry alarmed, "Professor are you hurt??"  
  
"No Harry." chuckled the Headmaster. "Since I set up the wards and feared such an extreme event might take place I had created opportunities to come through the wards unharmed, as you can see I am perfectly fine. Now please come along."  
  
Harry having packed his belongings in the meantime went down with Dumbledore. Downstairs they were met with a loud shriek from Aunt Petunia.  
  
"No need to be alarmed Petunia", said Dumbledore in a calm voice, "I am afraid Harry will have to leave with me, sorry he could not spend more time with you this summer."  
  
Harry could not help but laugh at this comment. Dumbledore took out his wand and with a swish created a created a portkey out of an empty can of coke that Dudley had left on the table.  
  
Harry took the can and felt the tug behind his navel. He landed on pretty soft ground but was met with a furious feminine scream.  
  
He adjusted his glasses to realize that he had arrived at the Burrow and had just landed on top of Ginny Weasley. 


	3. Explanations and Confusion

Chapter 3 - Explanations and Confusion.  
  
"HARRY!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"Where did you come from?" She said as she rolled off the couch turning a vivid shade of red, almost as deep as her hair.  
  
"Wow, that colour makes her look so cute." Thought Harry as he looked at her, mesmerised. But his gaze was broken by another scream.  
  
This one came from Mrs. Weasley. "Harry! You are supposed to be at your house it is not safe to leave the Dursleys. How did you get here? Are you all right?"  
  
Suddenly with a loud 'POP' Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the room. "Molly, the wards at Privet Drive had to be broken. So Harry had to be brought here. It was I who port keyed him here."  
  
"The ward had to be broken, but you said it was ancient magic, was there an attack?" ssked the motherly Mrs Weasley in a hysterical tone.  
  
"Calm down Molly, please. I am afraid the situation is quite complicated and I think I would much rather answer everyone's questions at the same time. Please wait, I will return in about 10 minutes and then provide everyone with as much explanation I can give. Harry, I know you too have a lot of questions, but I believe it is best we discuss what happened after I return." said Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore true to his promise returned in exactly ten minutes but he did not return alone. He came back with almost the entire Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"I am sorry to have to gather you all here at such short notice. But I am afraid the situation calls for it.", Announced Dumbledore.  
  
"What happened? We monitored a large magical surge at Potter's Residence. We went to investigate and found that he had disappeared by using a port key. Minister Fudge was not happy." said Kinsley Shacklebolt.  
  
"Well, I must take responsibility for what happened. All of you know from the report I sent, what happened at Indus?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well today Enemar got past all my defences and not only managed to enter Harry's house today but also attacked him with a form of wandless magic I have never seen before. I had put some special monitors this summer at Privet Drive, I felt Harry being attacked, fearing that his life was in Danger I transported to his bedroom and in the process had to bring down the ward temporarily. That is why I created a port key and brought Harry here"  
  
"It was you!" exclaimed Arthur Weasley. "But that means you apparated from Asia to Surrey and through an ancient magic barrier. No wonder the monitor showed that enormous surge. Even our 'beloved' minister had been worried."  
  
"You say Enemar attacked Harry, does this mean he is working for Voldemort?" asked Remus Lupin.  
  
"I don't know but from what he said he just wanted to talk to Harry. He was bizarrely courteous. He also said we have common interests." said the Headmaster.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore", said Harry in an impatient tone, "who is Enemar?"  
  
"I guess [Again Dumbledore wouldn't day I guess, it is very American. He would say I suppose or I believe] now is the time to fill you in on what we know. Enemar is a person who is a total enigma to us. So is this place called Indus.  
  
I knew of a monastery on western border of the south Asian country India.  
  
It is not known to be a place of any interest to anyone in the wizarding world. But a week ago Voldemort appeared near Indus. His movements were traced by the members of the Order. He had some interest in the monastery. What was it, I do not know. He sent some Death Eaters to the monastery but that day a separate attack took place there."  
  
"This person Enemar is a very powerful man. He uses an unknown type of magic. He was a resident of the Indus monastery. However, the day the envoy of Death Eaters tried to enter the monastery; Enemar attacked the head of the Indus, Aradha and killed him. He used the killing curse on him, that we could detect but the strange thing is he did not possess a wand. I got account of this attack from one of Enemar's old friends called Reet."  
  
"However there were several things still very unclear. I wanted to know what Voldemort was doing there. We know he had tried to gain entrance to Indus without trying to use any force. Also Reet refused to tell me what the monastery was for, though he clarified my doubt that this Enemar was never a member of any wizarding community. Reet himself was a mysterious character as if he wanted to guard some facts but he openly expressed his anger at Enemar for killing Aradha who was sort of their Master. Reet, however, does not seem to possess any powers that Enemar did although I have a feeling that that might not have been the case with Aradha."  
  
"So basically we know nothing about who Enemar is or what he is capable of doing?" asked Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Ginny!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"That is not accurate Miss Weasley. We know that some of his abilities are to interfere with peoples mind. He can read thoughts. He is also capable of performing the most powerful curse known to a wizard. And lastly he killed someone in cold blood." replied Dumbledore.  
  
"We also know that he is capable of combating ancient magic in manners even Voldemort is unable to do. I do not know if he is an ally of Voldemort but the present scenario does seem to indicate that."  
  
Suddenly his facial expression changed and Harry realized the reason too. Again the rumbling sound could be heard as if something massive was approaching.  
  
"We are not safe here", said Dumbledore in an alarmed tone. "We must get to the headquarters immediately."  
  
In a flash the fire in the living room was set up. The Aurors were the first to leave then followed by the Weasley family. Dumbledore asked Harry to go in next, worriedly looking over his shoulders as the rumbling sound increased.  
  
Harry entered the fire and shouted. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place".  
  
When the spinning stopped he found himself in a strange and totally unknown place but face to face with a not so unknown figure. Sitting in front of him in a chair smiling contently was the man who called himself Enemar.  
  
"Mr Potter, how nice of you to drop by," the hazel eyed man said, "you must hate the floo network. Isn't it very unreliable? "  
  
"Where am I? Where is everybody else? If you did anything to them I will..." shouted Harry reaching for his wand only to realize his pocket was empty.  
  
"Relax, Mr Potter, you are an underage wizard. We do not want you using this to get ourselves into anymore trouble do we?" said Enemar as he raised a wand that Harry could clearly identify as his own.  
  
"You will hear me out Mr Potter. It is in both our interests if we cooperate."  
  
"Never!" Spat Harry. "I will never work with you or any one who allies with the Dark side. You are a cold blooded killer."  
  
"I realised what explanation Professor Dumbledore might have given you, but like I told you Dumbledore does not know everything." said Enemar in a calm voice. "When it comes to me he actually knows nothing. I know you will not believe my word over his. I do not blame you for that but I must do what is necessary."  
  
Enemar raised Harry's wand, pointed it to Harry's chest and yelled in a booming voice  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA."  
  
End Of Chapter 3 


	4. The Green Flame Torch

Chapter 4: The Green Flamed Torch  
  
Enemar raised Harry's wand pointed it to Harry's chest and yelled in a booming voice  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA."  
  
The two words were all two familiar to Harry .He closed tried to move as soon as he heard the man start on the killing curse but he could not some invisible force tied him to his position.  
  
As the curse was uttered he braced himself. So this is how it ends he thought expecting to hear the sound of rushing death riding upon the eerie green light. But he realized nothing has happened. There was no green light coming out of his wand there was no sound of approaching death .His wand remained passive at Enemar's wand as if it was just a twig. The dreaded killing curse had failed.  
  
Elsewhere, Albus Dumbledore was not a man who would get tense easily. Even now he was not tense he was scared.Harry had entered the floo powder just before him.He had heard Harry say the destination correctly but yet inexplicably he had not reached the destination. The aged wizard with more experience than anyone in the wizarding world was baffled. His only solace laid in the fact that if Harry was indeed abducted as he feared if he was hurt or injured he could feel it and probably locate him. Dumbledore only hoped that this magical bond that he had established with Harry enabled him to save Harry before it was too late.  
  
"What just happened?" said Enemar "is not the killing curse supposed to kill you.How could this be? Tell me Harry what power saved you this time. Your mother is not here to have saved you. As Dumbledore told you I have killed before using this very curse then what went wrong just now. Why wont..." he raised the wand again and said "AVADA KEDAVRA" still nothing happened, "why won't it work on you."  
  
Then his face broke into a smile. "You have already guessed an answer but it is wrong it has nothing to do with the wand, Harry browse your own memory and think did Peter Pettigrew not kill Cedric Diggory with the dark Lords wand. The truth is Harry I can not perform a killing curse not this one at least. I am not a wizard as known to in your world." ============================================================================ ==================================================  
  
Dumbledore was pacing about in the hall of Grimmauld Place. He had sent the entire Order to look for Harry. Professor Snape had contacted him a few moments ago confirming that there was a death eater meeting for the past one hour and hence Voldemort was not responsible for Harry's abduction. That could leave just one person. Enemar.  
  
Suddenly the fire place across the hall started crackling and from it appeared the face of the young wizard he was just thinking about.  
  
"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore, sorry to have alarmed you but you see there are things that are necessary even if they are to be done in a wrong way."  
  
"Where is Harry? What have you done to him?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Relax Sir.Mr Potter is perfectly safe.Please step into the fire it will take you to him."  
  
The Weasley family and Hermione had just entered the hall. "Don't Sir" yelled Ron Weasley, "this is a trap.If you think you should go take us with you."  
  
"Ah, Ron Weasley, you are going to be the bodyguard of Albus Dumbledore, I would be delighted to host the great Weasley family as well but not right now.Dumbledore my offer is for you only please step into the fire Mr.Potter is waiting." said Enemar.  
  
"Its ok Ron, I think we should do what he says as long as he has Harry" saying this Dumbledore stepped into the fire. He realized he was in a room that was very familiar. Had it not been extremely clean and tidy he would have thought...  
  
"That's right you are in the 'most haunted house in Britain' the Shrieking Shack" came the voice of Enemar as he stepped in through the door.  
  
Dumbledore immediately raised his wand, "where is Harry" he demanded. Enemar said nothing but gestured him to follow and left the room. Downstairs in the hall sitting quietly busy reading a book was Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry are you alright." asked the concerned headmaster. Harry nodded in affirmation.  
  
"You see as I had promised your 'boy who lived' and still very capable of fighting your battles. I had thought I would give my explanations only to Harry, but then realized that with our little misunderstanding sooner or later we are bound to have a confrontation and since no prophecy ever said I have to be killed by a teen I would die a dogs death in your hand.Well that is not acceptable to be." said Enemar grinning.  
  
"Now before you act all hostile towards me let me show you some thing look at the screen behind you."  
  
Dumbledore looked at a large white screen which replayed Enemar failing to use the unforgivable curse on Harry.  
  
"But how?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Please have a seat Professor, Harry and you both deserve answers and you will get them but let me at least offer some refreshments."  
  
"Enough of this mock courtesy" finally yelled Harry.  
  
"You told me to wait here till the headmaster arrived and he has, now tell us what is going on."  
  
"Oh well. Can't say I was a bad host." said Enemar, "Let me first start with with happened at Indus."  
  
"Professor you are correct Indus is not an ordinary monastery. As I have already told Harry I am not a wizard but I am not an ordinary muggle either. The people at Indus had a gift. We could boast that we probably have the most gifted and powerful mind in the world. The residents of Indus had psychic abilities. Not those about predicting future. But with proper concentration we could perform quiet a decent bit of what you call magic without wands or incantation. This ability came to us via our mind and our heart. I know you professor are slightly aware of this ability as this is what is known in your world as ancient magic."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes narrowed in comprehension.  
  
"Indeed, this is ancient magic; a very raw powerful and yet limited form of magic. At least it was limited till three people came into the scenario." said Enemar his face grave.  
  
"Aradha was the greatest exponent of our abilities that I had met. The Indus to my knowledge is the only shelter for people of our kind, but people of our kind are rare a lot more rare than even wizards. The Indus had just 39 people capable of performing ancient magic there were others before us but most died due to age. We live in secrecy as we learn our abilities and then return to the muggle world to live like an ordinary human being. This gift is forbidden to be exploited except in necessity."  
  
"There is however one thing funny, much like you not many of us knew of the wizarding race either. In fact to my knowledge there were only two people who came to know of each others existence. One of them was Aradha. The other person is the reason I thought you would be interested in hearing me out."  
  
"Who is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"He is known and feared by a lot of names but I do not fear him.He is Tom Marlvoro Riddle. Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry gasped. "Does this mean he has these abilities too." he asked.  
  
"Thanks to the heavens no. How he came to know of us is a mystery. Aradha never told me how he knew of the wizarding world. He was not a wizard either. Let me tell you somethings about my victim Aradha first that might show some light. Aradha to tell you the truth found me. I was a normal boy in college without much idea about my abilities when he arrived at my doorstep. He explained my gift. That is the only way to describe it.I accompanied him to Indus. To my delight Reet also seemed to possess this gift and he too joined us. Reet and I are old school friends."  
  
"During our training in Indus we learnt a few things about our kind. We also learnt a few things that were not supposed to be told. When we arrived at Indus we were told Aradha was the only person who was able to bend the limitations of ancient magic. But he could do it only slightly. Because of this he considered himself superior to most of us. In the last stages of our training, Reet displayed abilities similar to that of Aradha. Aradha promised he would guide Reet to harness his abilities. But by then I had been able to guess Aradha wanted to subdue him. Now the story comes to me. Reet by accident displayed the full range of his abilities to Aradha. I however had learnt my potential long before Reet did. You might think I am boasting but its true that my abilities in ancient magic exceeded that of both Reet and Aradha. But I kept it a secret from Aradha. Reet being like my brother knew. I told him I would let everyone know when I felt comfortable. He respected that. I still did not have any idea about your world ye bit that changed two weeks ago."  
  
"I know you take pride in your organisation but its espionage abilities leave a lot to be desired. You claim that Voldemort tried to enter Indus. That is wrong. He was in Indus for 3 days."  
  
"When your ministry finally confirmed his return, Voldemort decided to bide his time and left England. He had somehow learnt of Indus and approached Aradha to assist him. He was greatly weakened by his encounter with Harry when Harry foiled his attempts to possess him. He was accompanied by Bellatrix Lestrange. Aradha was actually considering Voldemorts offer as he baited him with more power. He welcomed Voldemort to stay at Indus. Reet and I did not like this. We protested saying that our people should not be involved in these matters. What I did not know was that snakes abilities to read minds using legilimency. He tried to read my mind but failed, he however realized that my powers exceeded Aradha. So he tried to get me to his side I refused. He manipulated Aradha into throwing me out of Indus. He then tried to force Reet to join him. He too refused. Aradha by then had made up his mind to join Voldemort he told Reet those in Indus who did not join Voldemort will be killed. Reet reluctantly agreed fearing for the lives of others at Indus. He secretly fed information to me about Voldemort. Through him I was able to access Voldemorts plans. On the 3rd day of Voldemorts stay I found his true purpose of coming to Asia.  
  
I made up my mind I had to stop him for the greater good.I decided to attack Voldemort at Indus."  
  
"What exactly were Voldemorts plans?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"He had found out a secret through Aradha that even I did not know.It is the only link between the Indus cult and the wizarding world,-The Green Flame Torch."  
  
"But that is a myth, it was stated in Merlin's journals that there might be such an object which will give one absolute control over Ancient Magic giving him power greater than any wizard or magi alive.But even he did not find it nor did anyone else." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Your description of the Green Flame Torch is quite similar to what Voldemort thinks it is, however I think it is quite different, although what I think hardly matters as Aradha claimed he knew a method to locate the Green Flame Torch. I could not let him lead that snake to the power of immortals so I attacked Indus."  
  
"I had to do a lot of damage to the monastery to enter the sacred path to Mohenjodaro at the chamber of death. That is where you found Aradha's body. I had tried to acquire as much knowledge about wizards as I could but in combat with Voldemort I was greatly unsuccessful. He managed to restrain me using what you call unforgivables. He was about to kill me, when I used my most potent weapon. I entered Aradha's mind and took over his body I forced him to attack Voldemort. Voldemort was so shocked that Aradha had turned sides he killed him using Avada Kedavra. The blame obviously came upon me as Voldemort disapparated. No one other than me and Reet knew Voldemort had entered Indus. But most of the cult had seen me break into Indus. I knew people would investigate this. I told Reet to act ignorant of what happened. First came a group from the ministry of magic. Then came your people from the order of Phoenix. From each of their minds I was able to extract information about your world but I knew I was at the tip of the Iceberg. From the mind of Remus Lupin I gained more details than I could about Hogwarts, Hogsmede and this place. Then I managed to befuddle them into thinking they had no information. I had come to know enough about you Professor Dumbledore that I was sure if I made matters illusive enough you would come to Indus. While you were away, I entered Hogwarts and the castle provided me with all details that I needed. Lastly it gave me the name of the one person who can and will assist me in my quest to protect the Green Flame Torch."  
  
"Who?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"You already know professor.He is my first guest, none other than 'the boy who lived' Harry James Potter."  
  
End of Chapter 4: Please review 


	5. Ancient Magic

Chapter 5:Ancient Magic  
  
"Me?" Harry gawked, "What do you want with me?"  
  
"Well Harry this will take some time to explain. I will try my best though. What I say to you Harry however must remain amongst the three of us only. As I had told you the abilities possessed by the residents of Indus is what is called in the wizarding world as Ancient Magic. Ancient Magic is nothing but Raw Power. Not in muscles, but in mind and heart. The great exponents of Ancient magic for example the Great Merlin, Chanakya and of course late Aradha all were able to modify the world around them by means of their mind or by means of their heart. But again, the extent to which Ancient Magicians like the Indus cult could wield their magic had its limitations. To my knowledge six wizards were born with abilities such that they could bend around and even sometimes overrule these limitations. Of them three were able to use their mind to yield their magic and three use their heart. Sadly today two of the latter three are dead. But let me come to the former group as I am well acquainted to them. The first person to be able to perform ancient magic with his mind and overcome its limitations was an ancient Indian by the name of Chanakya. His abilities though were not that great although he was definitely superior to most ancient magicians. His exploits are quite famous even in muggle history. Then nearly fifteen hundred years later came two friends, like brothers from separate mothers, who shared this gift. Yes Professor Dumbledore you guessed right, it is Reet and myself.Reet is considerably capable in ancient magic. His powers exceeds that of Chanakya and Aradha, I will however boast that I am gifted with slightly greater ability."  
  
"Please pay attention Mr. Potter I am not here to advertise myself. I am coming to your question. Right before Voldemort arrived at Indus.Aradha had himself started his quest for the Green Flame Torch. The myth of Merlin is that the truest of the ancient magi will unlock the key to the Power of the Immortals, which I presume is the Green Flame Torch. Aradha naturally assumed it spoke of him as he did not know yet that both Reet and my abilities exceeded him. I too thought the same thing about myself when I learnt of the torch. How I learnt it is a different story. But it is still in context I guess. I had learnt about the existence of the Torch when Aradha started to really test Reet and mine ability. It was not a part of Indus cult. We were to learn our abilities on our own without any intrusion. This made me suspicious of Aradha.I am quite an established mind reader as Harry has already found out. I was able to extract whatever knowledge Aradha had of the Torch from his mind. I will not lie; the power of immortals fascinated me. I did more research. In the limited time I had I made two startling discoveries. One was that in spite of being the most powerful magi at Indus, I was not the one who could unlock the key to the power of the immortals. But the biggest discovery was that many many years ago one man had not only found this power but used it too."  
  
"You mean The Green Flame Torch was discovered before, then why is it not mentioned before." asked Dumbledore in a very curious tone.  
  
"Sir, the Green Flame Torch is not an object or a weapon as believed in myths and legends. It is something that has no form or shape. Actually what its original possessor believed that it took different shapes at different times. The key to using its power was unlocking it."  
  
"So who was it?" asked Harry, "Who unlocked the Power of the Immortals for the first time? Did he become immortal?"  
  
"He would have become immortal Mr. Potter had he wanted to. The Torch fed Him enough power to be alive and still be the most powerful human to this date" explained Enemar. "But he lived a long and cherished life and then died or as he said took leave from our world to meet the next great adventure."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at this statement as Harry was reminded of his first year.  
  
"He was the only link between the wizarding world and a true ancient magician, there has been others in your kind though who are able to perform ancient magic through extensive studying and some natural abilities. Yet they are bound by its limitations. Your Headmaster is a prime example of such a wizard. Am I not right Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore merely nodded in affirmation.  
  
"There were others as well but in your kind who chose not to pursue this form of art in spite of having the naturally abilities only because ancient magic bound you by its limitations but witchcraft had no limitations. Professor Dumbledore I think you know one of your prized students had such gifts which she tried to harness but later on gave up. Do you realize who I am talking about sir?"  
  
To Harry's surprise Dumbledore again nodded his head.  
  
"So who was this great all powerful wizard?" Harry asked growing impatient.  
  
To Harry's surprise it was Dumbledore who answered, "It was Merlin."  
  
"You knew Sir?" Harry asked thoroughly surprised.  
  
"No Harry but now it is starting to make sense. But let Mr.Enemar finish his story." Said Dumbledore turning towards Enemar who also had a surprised look in his face"  
  
"Truly Professor, you are the wisest man I have met. Yes it was the Great Merlin. The first Ancient Magi to wield the power of heart. He discovered the key to the Green Flame Torch. But its powers scared even him. He did not want it to fall in the wrong hands so he hid its identity. The Torch infinitely amplified his powers particularly that of ancient magic. However his chronicle ends abruptly not telling what he did with the Torch. He might have hidden it or the Power of Immortals might have hid itself. His chronicles are not clear about this."  
  
"What chronicles?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"The chronicles that were hidden in city of Mohenjodaro. That is where the tomb of Merlin actually lies. Aradha tried to lead Voldemort to it."  
  
"But you said there were other Ancient Magi with powers similar to Merlin had, who were they?" asked Harry.  
  
Enemar smiled, "I see you are paying attention Mr.Potter.As I told you Merlin wielded the power of heart to use ancient magic. How he did so I don't know as I have never done it myself. But the only person I knew up until recently who was able to perform this time of ancient magic and yet was above its limitations was the late Aradha.Whatever I read about these two forms of ancient magic is that they are very similar. The caster himself does not realize the difference. But there are certain subtle dissimalarities.Merlin's chronicles made me convinced that only a magus of his type could hold the key to the power of the immortals. Here I was slightly confused. Boasting as it may sound I was more powerful than Aradha in ancient magic yet it seemed he would be the one chosen to unlock the power. Merlin was however the most powerful ancient magi of his time. These two facts did not match. Then along came Voldemort.Merlin's chronicles surprisingly did not mention the wizarding world. So I was totally aloof about it. Seeing Voldemort a thought occurred to me. What if there was an even more powerful ancient magus? One of Merlin's kind. The question would be why Indus has overlooked him. Two answers came to me. He is somewhere our kind can not reach and detect his presence or his powers are dormant like mine was until I was nine. After Indus attack, it became obvious; he must be in the wizarding world. There also the barriers of ancient magic exist. Due to some 'ancient mistake' sadly most wizards with the gift of ancient magic have to find out about their gift on their own. I did a lot more research in the time I had gained access to Hogwart.Finally I came across the person I was looking for."  
  
"Who?" Harry hooted with baited breath.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore again has figured out the answer. This time though I knew he would because I gave enough hints. Who professor do you know has been guarded by Ancient Magic all his life and has shown power of Heart beyond even your imagination? Yes professor its him, the savior to your race and brother to mine, the only one able to defeat the impending darkness upon our world. The one destined to hold the key to the power of the immortals." said Enemar.  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide in comprehension.  
  
"Ah! Mr. Potter too has figured it out, right Mr. Potter?" asked Enemar with a grin in his face.  
  
"You mean..............." choked out Harry, "It's ME."  
  
"Yes", said both Enemar and Dumbledore together.  
  
"But how, I do not know ancient magic, I am quite bad at actual magic itself, how can my powers be compared to Merlin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well Harry you underestimate yourself in that matter, your abilities in this world exceeds most grown ups too, but you lack in knowledge and experience." said Dumbledore, "As far as ancient magic is concerned, no one really knows its capabilities. Well no one in the wizarding world at least. But it is a form of imprecise magic or what we most often deem as accidental magic."  
  
"That is correct", said Enemar, "but from whatever I have gathered about your form of lets say modern magic, it is definitely more stable. Ancient magic without limitations is a great power but it is also a terrible power as it can ruin you within moments if not controlled."  
  
"From a very early age Harry you have shown this gift in you to make things happen at your hearts desire. I myself have never seen such strong magic. This power of yours has been seen only once elsewhere, but it was so strong and uncontrollable that I thought it would be wise not to encourage you to use your own powers unless necessary... ,said Dumbledore.  
  
"Wait a minute, just wait a minute" shouted Enemar suddenly. "Where, where has this type of power been seen before? I know none of your men know about it. I have scanned their minds thoroughly. Not even the Dark Lord knows about it. Where have you seen it professor??"  
  
"Mr. Enemar" Dumbledore said sternly, "We do not know you or your intentions well enough to let you in on one of the most well kept secret in the wizarding world."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I accept that I have pried into your world. You might even consider my methods of gathering information wrong. I assure you I would not hesitate in trying the same to you but I already have the feeling I would fail. I however request you to consider. Professor for the second time in thousands of years our worlds have been linked. This is not a coincidence. Harry Potter here is the chosen one I have no doubts but that is not all I am here for. But before I tell you my plans Professor show me your alliance and tell me what you know."  
  
Dumbledore silently thought for a moment, "Mr. Enemar, what I am about to tell you is a secret kept in the wizarding world for more than hundred years. There is a room in the Department of Mysteries in our ministry which is always under lock and key. It contains an object that has never been seen before in the wizarding world. It is a boulder; grey in colour. It amplifies people's feelings as they approach it. However it is also a very dangerous object. It has caused some wizards who were testing its abilities to lose their minds. It seems to have a mind of its own. But its greatest power is that it can protect itself and attack in a manner unseen. It uses no spells but things happen around at exactly in the manner we think it wants to be. The ability of this object is similar to Harry's abilities which he has shown in spurts of ancient magic, as you put it. It is a rare power. But it is too dangerous to use, so I never encouraged Harry to use it."  
  
Enemar suddenly looked very worried.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, this is unfortunate, this object you speak of, I have a feeling I have heard of it. But even my mind prevents me from remembering it. I must return to Indus and find out more." said Enemar, his face grave.  
  
"So Harry, I bid you farewell for now, I am glad I got to know you, we will meet again probably at the start of your term at Hogwarts.Remember to keep all this a secret from your friends. I hope you understand that it's for their own safety. Do not worry about these things discussed too much. What must happen will happen. I will return and probably we will get to know each other better." said Enemar.  
  
"But before I go Harry Potter please answer me with the truth of your heart. Do you Harry James Potter accept Enemar Itra as your ally in the war against the dark lord till victory or death?"  
  
Harry was surprised at his sudden question it sounded more like a marriage proposal.  
  
"Yes I do", said Harry.  
  
A beam of green light emanated from Harry's eyes and met that of Enemar.  
  
"Thank you Harry for your trust you will not repent it. I will return inside a month. And as a mark of our alliance I will bring you a precious gift. I the mean time my advice to you is being true in your heart and do not overlook any of your feelings. Goodbye Harry Potter, good bye Professor Dumbledore.I will meet you at Hogwarts."  
  
With that the old rumbling sound resumed. Suddenly Harry's whole world turned Black he could not see a thing. Then all of a sudden he found himself next to Dumbledore at the front door of No 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
End Of Chapter 5 


	6. Return and Results

Chapter 6:-Return & Results.  
  
Under normal circumstances Ginny Weasley was the most quiet and reserved of all the Weasley children.But this was not a normal circumstance.First Harry Potter had somehow disappeared while they were flooing to the Headquarters.Then the Headmaster had left with a man no one knew anything of and had not returned for more than an hour.  
  
Ginny was not that concerned about the headmaster as his exploits was famous and she was well aware of his abilities.But Harry was a different issue.She had grown up thinking Harry to be a knight in shining armour.When she finally met her five years ago she could barely speak to her.But then she heard the true story of the boy who lived.  
  
It broke her heart to think that the boy,thanks to their entire world had been leaving with peace and harmony had probably the most horrible childhood one can imagine.She had never met the Dursley's in person.But whatever she had heard from her father and her brothers made her cringe at the thought of Harry's early childhood.  
  
"What must it be like to grow up without knowing anyone who likes you??",she could not even begin to imagine. "The things he has seen would have made any person either insane or very sadistic." But she knew that the Boy-who-lived was neither.He was a boy who though never being cared for,cared for everybody around him.His loyalty towards his friend was uncomparable to others.Who would face an unseen beast to save their friend's sister.Then there was last year.Inspite of having half the wizarding world including a member of her own family against him,he stood by Dumbledore and faced you-know- who again.But this time though he escaped unharmed he lost his Godfather.Hermione had told Ginny all about Sirius Black at the end of last summer.  
  
"He must think that he has no one to live for,but he is wrong."  
  
Ginny's feelings for Harry had changed drastically over the past few years.It had gone from hero worshipping to friendship to great admiration and adoration.She no longer had a crush on him.She truly,madly,deeply loved him.It was not because he was a hero,nor because she felt sorry for him,but simply because Harry Potter was the greatest example of friendship loyalty and bravery she had seen with her own eyes.  
  
"Harry will never fight his battles alone again I will stand by him,till death do us part."  
  
She was lost in these thoughts as she was gazing outside when she heard rumbling like she heard when they left the burrow.Suddenly two men appeared in front of the Headquarters.They were back.  
  
She squealed in delight and ran downstairs as Headmaster Dumbledore and Harry entered the Black house.Both wore very serious expression in your face.  
  
"H-HARRY!Are you alright."came the voice of Nymphadora Tonks.  
  
"Young Harry has gone through a great deal today let him rest.Do not badger him for information.In the meantime let everyone know there is a meeting tonight at eight.",said Dumbledore in a very strict tone.  
  
Harry was grateful to Dumbledore.He really had a lot of things in his mind.So he went straight to his old room.He absentmindedly opened the door and walked in.The sight that awaited him shocked him to the core.  
  
It was Ronald Weasley.It was Hermione Granger.They were his best friends.They were 6th year prefects of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry.They were kissing each other.  
  
Hermione was the first to notice Harry.The gave a loud yell and ran out the door.  
  
"Harry!You are back?You see..I was.Mione..I mean Hermione was..well..oh damn!!",was all Ron could manage.  
  
"Mister Ron Weasley," started Harry in a sharp tone, "your supposedly best friend gets kidnapped from your house and you take the oppurtunity to snog with your other best friend?"  
  
Ron's face turned the colour of his hair. "Harry,we were very worried about you.I asked Dumbledore to take me with him,but that man insisted that he comes alone.Mione..I mean Hermione,"he gulped "was very upset,and I.."  
  
"And you were comforting her is that it," said Harry with clenched teeth.  
  
"Well yes..but please understand we were worried about you.We are your friends and we really care." Said Ron in a pleading voice. "If you don't like me dating Mione..oh damn..I mean Hermione I will not.Nothing will come between the friendship of the three of us.Please understan..WHAT IS SO FUNNY"  
  
Harry was rolling over the floor with laughter.He could not remember last time he had laughed so hard.The look on Ron's face was priceless.  
  
"You were acting.You are not mad at us??",asked Ron thoroughly confused.  
  
"No my dear friend,I think it is great that you two are finally admitting your feelings towards each other.If anything it makes life a little easier for me as you two wont be fighting anymore.I hope."  
  
Ron's face broke into a wide grin, "well you never have to worry about being the third wheel,actually I am not that sure how far this may go.Make no mistake I really like Mione..I mean Hermione but she..I donno.I was comforting her when you disappeared.And she said something about how I have always been there for her.And next thing we kissed.Do you really think she likes me that way."  
  
"Ron I think she is crazy about you.You just be nice to her.Remember you may be my best friend but she is like my sister.I will most definitely take her side."  
  
"Yessss Ssirrrr",said Ron with a salute.  
  
"Now tell me where did you go?Who is that man?No one in the order knows of him?Was he a death eater.How did Dumbledore get you back?Was Volde..you know who there?"  
  
"Wait,wait,you will kill me with all your questions and voldemorts going to be very upset at you"Ron flinched at the name. "As far as your questions are concerned,I am sorry my friend but I cannot tell you anything except that I was in no immediate danger,and this did not for once involve Voldemort,well not directly at least."  
  
"Just what do you mean by you can not tell us.We are your friends and we have been worried sick about you.",came the voice of Hermione Granger as she came into the room.  
  
"Aha!I thought you were hiding by the door.Spying to see how badly I exploded on Ron right?"  
  
Hermione turned beet red.  
  
"But as I said to Ron,whatever happened today,sorry I can not tell you now.Headmaster's orders."  
  
"That is correct."Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore as he entered the room. "Ms Granger,Mr Weasley,please I request you to have faith in your friend.In times of war as this information can not be passed to even our greatest friends.It is just not safe."  
  
Hermione was about to say something but Dumbledore raised his hand and said, "I do not question either of your loyalties.But the Dark side knows methods to extract information without peoples consent.Would either one of you like us to take that risk."  
  
"No sir",they said in unision.  
  
"I knew you would understand.I assure you,Harry will confide to you in due time but now let him rest.Molly Weasley request you to go downstairs and help her prepare for tonights meeting."  
  
As they left Harry sat down on the bed.His mind racing with a lot of thoughts.The fact that he stumbled across just hours ago still seeming to take time in settling into his mind.  
  
"I know how you feel Harry?Trust even this old man feels the same way."Dumbledore chuckled. "I wish I could help you out but it seems that this is one thing that I know very little of.From whatever Mr.Enemar told us.You do seem to be the chosen one.But even if it so I do not know what it means.This could be of some importance to us in the upcoming war.But right now Harry I advice you to keep this information to yourself.If there is any question you would like I would definitely answer it."  
  
"Sir what if the object you told us about in the Department of Mysteries is the Green Flame Torch?And also who is that othet person Enemar talked about?The one who stopped her studies in ancient magic due to its limitations.You said you knew her."  
  
"Well your guess about the Torch is as good as mine there are things in the department of mysteries that very little is known of.You have already encountered a few of them.But whatever I gathered from our conversation with Enemar the secrets of the Torch is not that well know even he is not fully knowledged about it."  
  
"About your second question.When Enemar was explaining about ancient magic today the thought two people swam across my mind.First was you,because of your great aptitude in it,and the second was another of my students,someone whom you knew as well."  
  
"Who was it?",Harry asked impatient with curiosity.  
  
"Your mother Lily Evans Potter."  
  
"My mom!",exclaimed Harry, "But how..what?"  
  
"Yes Harry.Lily was extremely talented in this type of abstract magic.So much so that she thought of harnessing it and using it.But she too found its limitations too daunting and left it.This type of magic takes too much out of you so she had to stop trying to use it."  
  
"But whenever I have used accidental magic I never felt anything."  
  
"That is the reason Harry you are different.The little incidents of accidental magic that kids out of school does merely tires them.But the feats you have accomplished are phenomenal.You are the only one I know who has been able to apparate without a wand."  
  
"Apparate..I can not apparate."  
  
"You can not but you did remember the time you ended up in the roof of your old school.How do you suppose you did that?  
  
"Oh.So professor what do you think we should do now?"  
  
"I think we should simply wait for Mr.Enemar to return.Voldemort's actions in Asia might have given us a very powerful ally.In the mean time I am assigning you three training classes during your summer vacation."  
  
He expected Harry to protest at this.But Harry nodded rather excitedly.  
  
"Thank you sir I wanted to ask you for exactly that.Don't look so surprised sir.After last year I think time has come for me to prepare for the inevitable."  
  
"A student like you is a pleasure to have Harry.Tomorrow you are going to start auror level duelling classes.You will be taught by our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and some Aurors.I personally will be teaching you Occulomency as well as Legilimency.And lastly you are going to undergo muggle physical training my Remus Lupin.I however must insist that you keep the information about your first two training from your friends."  
  
Then suddenly Remus Lupin entered the door.  
  
"Headmaster.If Harry is not busy can he please come downstairs his OWL results just arrived."  
  
"Yes,I thought it was due today.Harry please go downstairs.I would return to Hogwarts as I have meeting with the minister of magic today.I will of course be here for the meeting tonight.See you then."  
  
With that Dumbledore apparated out of Grimmauld Place.  
  
"OWL RESULTS.Now? Will this day never end?",Harry shouted.  
  
"Come on Harry lets go I am sure you have done excellently", said Remus.  
  
Downstairs the atmosphere was quiet as Ron and Hermione sat there with there letter waiting for Harry to join them.  
  
"On three then,"Ron suggested.  
  
They each opened their results.  
  
"Dear Mr.Potter,",his letter read,  
  
"Enclosed here is your 5th year OWL results.  
  
Astronomy-Average Defence Against The Dark Arts-Outstanding ** Divinition-Poor Care of Magical Creatures-Outstanding Charms-Outstanding Transfiguration-Outstanding Herbology-Exceeds Expectation Potions-Outstanding History of Magic-Average  
  
A total 8 out of 9 possible owls please note that one extra owl was credited due to the Highest marks scored in History of Hogwarts in Defence against the Dark arts.  
  
"WOW!",exclaimed Harry. "Are these my results?"  
  
"No Harry those are actually mine that I took when I was at Hogwarts",joked Remus earning him a glare from Harry. "Of course those are your results.You did fabulously your parents and Sirius would be proud."  
  
"How did you two do?",Harry asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well I got 8 owls as well but I was takng more subjects than you so your overall percentage was better",said Hermione sounding slightly disappointed.  
  
"Well I got 7 owls.I failed in History of Magic and Divinition.I cant believe I passed potions." Said Ron sounding very very surprised.  
  
"Seven Owls.That's as many as Bill and Percy got.Ron I am so proud of you,"exclaimed Molly Weasley engulfing the youngest Weasley male in tight hug.  
  
"Geroff Mum!People are watching."  
  
"You mean Hermione is watching.You don't want yo get Mollycoddled by mum in front of her right bro" ,joked Bill Weasley.  
  
"Did we hear correctly."  
  
"Your youngest brother."  
  
"Our last hope"  
  
"Ickle Ronniekins managed to get 7 Owls."  
  
"Oh I am so ashamed."  
  
"Right brother where did we go wrong."  
  
"I don't know first a prefect now seven Owls."  
  
"What Next?"  
  
"I guess he is becoming another.."  
  
"PERCY"  
  
The last word was said in unision by the Weasley who had just entered the Headquarter bearing mischievious grins.  
  
"Oi.Fred,George.Leave our brother alone.He has enough in his hands.Studying,being prefect."  
  
"Making out with Hermione.", Harry added.  
  
"WHAT?",said everybody in the room in unision.  
  
"Well earlier today I walked in on them,isn't that right Ron?"  
  
At this Hermione ran upstairs at jet speed.  
  
Ron who had again managed to turn his face the colour of his hair said nothing.  
  
As the elder Weasley brother launched an all out teasing attack on their youngest brother,Harry noticed the Ginny sitting idly in a corner cuch with a mixed expression on her face.  
  
"Whats the matter Ginny?",Harry asked.  
  
"They are all laughing and joking now.But just some time ago this place was like a cemetry.We were so worried about you.Now they all seem to have forgotten what happenned.",replied Ginny.  
  
"Ginny,I told you I was in no harm.This did not involve Voldemort.Even if it did,Ginny in these times we have to keep our spirits up.If we stop living our lives because of that inhuman monster we let him win."  
  
"But how can you be so mature.You faced him,you know what he is capable of.The order might be brave but did you know that none of the order who had faced Voldemort ever survived.Tonks,Moony,Moody,Dad,they never faced him.They have only heard of his atrocities and viciousness.But they never faced him.There are only three people to survive his clutches."  
  
"Three?",asked Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry three.There are only three people he has tried to kill himself but has failed.You,Professor Dumbledore and .",Ginny trailed of.  
  
But Harry understood and completed for her, "You."  
  
"He was our age at that time.Yet so full of malice and hatret,and so unbelievably powerful.I tried to fight him but he took control of me.He nearly killed me and you."Ginny was sobbing very hard now.  
  
"Ginny.Look at me.We beat him remember.And I swear I will not let anything happen to you.I will die before I let anything happen to you."  
  
"OH NO YOU WONT."suddenly she got up and yelled.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME HARRY POTTER YOU WILL NOT DIE FOR US.YOU HAVE LIVED YOUR LIFE TRYING TO RECTIFY PROBLEMS OF THE WORLD HAVING TO SOLVE OTHERS TROUBLES GETTING NOTHING BUT PAIN AND MISERY IN RETURN.IT IS TIME Mr. THAT WE DIE FOR YOU.BECAUSE OF YOU WE HAVE HAD A CHANCE TO GROW UP IN A PEACEFUL ATMOSPHERE WITHOUT CONSTANT FEAR.NOW IS OUR TURN.YOU WILL NOT FIGHT ALONE.WE,WELL IF NO ONE ELSE I WILL FIGHT BY YOU AND WILL TAKE EVERY BLOW THAT COMES YOUR WAY AND BE VERY HAPPY AND PROUD TO DO SO."  
  
With that Ginny ran upstairs tears running down her face.  
  
The whole room had turned to them to see the commotion.  
  
"She is right you know."Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"What do you mean she is right,did you hear what she said?",shouted Harry angrily.  
  
"Yes mate everyone in this room did.We know that Voldemort's primary target is you but that will not stop him from going after us as well.Whether you like it or not we are as involved in this as you are.Then again there is a question of a friend who has thrown himself in the line of fire for saving me,my friend and my family.A friend who has taught me everything I know about friendship.And I am abso-bloody- lutely not going to let some mad nutter do any harm to him.Like Ginny said Harry we owe a lot to you.We will not let you die alone.Voldemort will walk over my corpse before he can lay a finger on you.And that's the bloody truth."  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY",came the angry voice of Molly Weasley from back of the room.  
  
"I have not taught my children to use such language or think such thoughts,and one more thing"she bellowed in a booming voice.  
  
"You have made me the proudest mother in the world."she said tears welling up her ears.  
  
"Listen everybody",said Harry. "You seriously don't inderstand.This is not correct."  
  
"Why not Harry?Why will you not let us fight with you?",asked Hermione.  
  
"Because you will die and I will survive to rue it.Don't you see that's what always happens.You,Ron,Ginny all were injured in the department of mysteries.Sirius died,"Harry said in a choking voice, "But I survived.And I will do so till he kills everyone I love and care for.The only chance that you have is for me to take him on alone.That's how its going to be you know.No matter how much you try.Its going to be me against that monster one on one in the end."  
  
"But Harry it does not need to be that way.",said Ron.  
  
"BUT IT IS THAT WAY AND NEITHER YOU NOR ANYONE IN THIS ROOM CAN DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT.THERE ARE THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW AND I CAN NOT TELL YOU.BUT THE ONLY WAY TO KEEP YOU ALIVE IS TO KEEP YOU OUT OF THIS." With that Harry stormed upstairs.  
  
"Let him go Ron."said Lupin. "The wound of Sirius's death has not healed yet.It will take time.Let him be alone for a while."  
  
"But what did he mean by things he can not tell us.Do you think he is hiding somethink from us.",Hermione enquired.  
  
"Actually he is not hiding Mrs.Granger.He has been asked not to tell you.But after todays altercation I think its best that you all know this to make your choices."  
  
Dumbledore had just entered the room.  
  
Harry was running to his room.When he heard someone call his name.  
  
He saw Ginny standing in front of her room.  
  
"Can you come in for a second,I want to talk to you."  
  
"Ginny,now is really not the time please."Harry said.  
  
"Harry James Potter,I do not enjoy yelling at you.But when I ask you to come to my room and say that I have something to talk to you,as a gentleman the you should have the decency to oblige.",said Ginny her voice trembling.  
  
"Okay okay Ginny.Don't start cryning again."said Harry as he entered her room. "What do you want to tell me."  
  
"I love you.",said Ginny in a soft voice.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
A/N Many many thanks to my reviewers.Please tell me where I could improve upon this story.I have the basic plotline sketched but I need your suggestions.I know there is not much action in this chapter but you can not have a fic with only action.I will not be concentrating on romance too much but whatever little I do it is because it is an integral part of this story. Coming up next is Harry's reaction. Order meeting. Fred and George receive shocking news. Harry's Birthday. Sirius's Will. Voldemorts Appearance in the story. 


	7. Parting Words

Chapter 7: Parting Words.  
  
"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Ron Weasley. "You mean to say that the dingbat Trelawny actually made that prophecy you-know-who was after and it says Harry must kill you know who or he will kill Harry."  
  
"I am afraid Ron that is true. The prophecy is accurate. It has already been set to motion. It's end I sense is also not far away." said Dumbledore in a very grim tone.  
  
"But sir, Harry is too young. God only knows how he has managed to escape the dark lord so many times but there is a difference between escaping alive and killing the most powerful being in the planet," said Molly Weasley.  
  
"My dear Molly, young Harry has powers unforeseen in this world. I have confidence that when the time comes he will stand up to Lord Voldemort and I think he will have a good chance of ending Riddle's wrath once and for all."  
  
"I don't know about the rest Professor but I find this very strange. How can we leave our future at the hands of a sixteen year old whose experience in our world is even less than that of a normal wizard. It is not fair to him? Why must he carry this burden?" asked Remus Lupin.  
  
"Why fate chose Harry I don't know. But he does not need to stand alone in this battle." Said Dumbledore. "It is us who must now choose to stay by the side of the boy who we know is on a one way collision with the ultimate force of evil. That is why I chose to tell you the prophecy. You, Harry's friends must decide now what you want to do. Stay by the boy, and brace the evil. Or shield yourself away from him so that you can be sure that you are in no imminent danger."  
  
"Professor, the question of us alienating Harry does not occur. We were never safe as long as that creature exists. But we do not choose to stay with Harry because he is the key to our side's victory in this war. We do so because he is family to us." Said Ron.  
  
"Exactly." Said the whole hall in chorus.  
  
Everyone in the hall, made a silent pledge. They knew danger approached. They knew that since the day they heard the return of Voldemort. Now they swore to stand by the side of one Harry Potter, one who might save them. But not with that hope. They did so, because they chose to do so. They knew it was their choices that made who they were. Death Eaters beware. Dumbledore's Army was on the rise.  
  
Harry walked weakly inside Ginny's room and flopped onto a couch.  
  
"You.. You..love..me..but.you ..why?", was all he could manage.  
  
"Because I do. I don't know any other person who makes me feel like you do. You are the sweetest, most amazing person I have met and that makes me want to spend every second I breathe with you," said Ginny in a single breath.  
  
"But Ginny, you can't I mean, you don't know. Voldemort..", Harry began.  
  
"I don't care about that maniac and don't tell me what I can or can not do." Said Ginny almost yelling. Then she dropped her voice and said, "look Harry, I know you don't love me and probably never will. But that does not stop me from loving you does it. I wanted you to know this because I want you to realize that not everyone in your infamous fanclub adores you because you are the boy who lived. There are some who loves you because of who you are, the sixteen year old Harry Potter."  
  
Harry sighed heavily. She looked into Ginny's eyes and saw that she meant every word she said. But he still was not sure how to respond to her feelings. He could feel some invisible hand constricting his lungs but was not aware of its cause.  
  
"Ginny, I really like you. But right now I am not at all sure of what to say or what to do. Please give me some time to think."  
  
"There is nothing to think Harry. Things like these come naturally. Don't feel bad for me. I expected this reaction from you. Its just that after what happened downstairs, I felt I should tell you."  
  
Before Harry could respond there was a knock on the door. Remus asked them to head downstairs as they were invited to attend the order meeting. Harry was surprised to hear this and followed Lupin and Ginny downstairs.  
  
There was a massive collection of witches and wizards of all ages assimilated at the order of phoenix meeting. Dumbledore as always was at the head of the table. Harry noticed Mrs Weasley was sitting with a very grumpy expression. It was clear that she did not approve of her kids attending the meeting.  
  
"Welcome to all, I thank you for your arrival on such short notice. We will start with the meeting by introducing as many as six new members of the Order. They are  
  
Messrs Fred and George Weasley Mr. Ronald Arthur Weasley Ms. Virginia Rowena Weasley Ms. Hermione Granger Mr. Harry James Potter  
  
I know many of you think they are too young to join our elite group. But I assure you that they have already been as involved in this war as most of us have. I further assure they being underage wizards will not be involved in any missions against the dark forces. But I believe we must keep them involved with our work. Two of them have already survived facing Lord Voldemort. Something which none of us have been able to do. Moreover these exemplary students are our hope in keeping intact peace and harmony amongst the younger generation as Voldemort tries to tear them away by treachery deceit and mistrust."  
  
"We now start this meeting with our report from Professor Snape."  
  
Snape got up and looked straight at Harry with utter loathing. "Good Evening ladies and gentlemen." He began ,"I am afraid I have nothing new to report. As you know the dark lord, Bellatrix and Wormtail had gone someplace we were not intimated of. When the dark lord returned he was very, very happy about something, but has not disclosed of his further plans. He has given specific instructions to death eaters not to carry out any attacks. The only thing we know is that he plans to carry out a massive attack very soon for which he is gathering forces and he plans to have a spy implanted in Hogwarts."  
  
Suddenly Harry felt a sharp pain across his scar and then his world dissolved. "He opened his eyes and saw he was in an unknown place. It looked like a graveyard but not the one he was in after the triwizards tournament.  
  
"Well my minions its time to attack," came the serpentine voice of the Dark Lord.  
  
"We have discovered the cell in which they hide my servants they captured at the ministry a month ago. They shall be freed tonight."  
  
There were about thirty death eaters and a dozen dementor. But Harry could feel the presence of something else in the place it was like electric surges.  
  
Suddenly Voldemort hissed, "My friend tells me that Mr. Potter is here well my loyal servants leave now finish your mission I will make sure Mr. Potter does not leave in time."  
  
All of a sudden Harry found himself looking straight into the eyes of Voldemort.  
  
"Well, well Harry we meet again. That scar is a mighty useful thing right. You thought you will spy on me and tell that muggle loving fool of my plans right? You are a fool Potter. I gave you the chance to join me. Now you will die for refusing lord Voldemort."  
  
As Voldemort raised his wand the sound of rumbling chariots began.  
  
Voldemort looked alarmed. "Alas", he hissed, "It seems fate has chosen to save you again Potter but trust me Mr. Enemar will not save you every time. I will have my revenge."  
  
Then Harry blacked out again.  
  
He opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor with everyone looking at him very concernedly.  
  
"Harry what happened." shrieked Ginny who was almost in tears.  
  
"Voldemort." Most people flinched. "I was there. He plans to attack the place where the ministry is hiding the death eaters. He noticed I was there so he tried to attack me but then stopped I think because of Enemar."  
  
Suddenly the sound of rumbling chariots began in the hall. Dumbledore and Harry looked at each other questioningly. Then Enemar's voice boomed as if through a public announcement system.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I am not being able to locate you because of an unbreakable charm. It is a matter of extreme urgency. About thirty death eaters and a dozen creatures you call dementors are attacking a restriction cell of your ministry of magic. Your aurors need help. I am trying to reach there as fast as possible, please assist them. Also,tell Mr Potter he is welcome."  
  
There was a lot of commotion in the auror headquarters to say the least. The fact that they were attacked surprised them and soon they found that they were cornered. As about a dozen dementors approached them, they heard the rumbling sound of an approaching chariot and a man in his early twenties appeared out of nowhere between them and the dementors. Amos Diggory the head auror knew that it was near impossible to apparate inside the building but somehow the man had managed to do that.  
  
He held out his hand in front of the dementors but that did not seem to stop the hellish creatures. He muttered something under his breathe and then pressed his palm against the side of his head. This seemed to affect the dementors in a manner unseen till then. Then seemed to be choking and then all of a sudden all twelve of them exploded in a bright flash of light and nothing was left of them except their vile black clothes. The man then turned towards them and asked, "which way is the holding cell.?"  
  
Just then Albus Dumbledore apparated into the building. He saw the remains of the dementors and nodded at the young man. He then said to him, "The aurors are the order are handling the Death Eaters outside,we must head for the holding cell downstairs."  
  
When Dumbledore reached downstairs he found that the Death Eaters had broken free the twelve captured at the ministry. Seeing him and Enemar the death eaters raised their wands and were about to curse them when to their horror they found their wands disappearing from their hands. Dumbledore looked towards Enemar who now had all the wands of the death eaters wand in his hand. Dumbledore with one single and powerful spell stunned the entire hoard of Death Eaters.  
  
He had just secure his captives back into the cell when Shacklebolt came down. "Professor we managed to stop the death eaters outside. Do you need any help, wait who are you?"  
  
"Hi!", Enemar said in a jolly tone, "Enemar Itra is the name. I am a friend of Dumbledore. Just thought you would need some help tonight."  
  
"Wait a minute I recognize your voice. You warned us about the attack at the Order meeting." said Kingsley. "And Amos tells me you destroyed twelve dementors. How?"  
  
"Lets just say, I am really talented and be glad that I am on your side, shall we?"  
  
He then turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, fighting next to you was an honor but right now I need to discuss some urgent matters with you in private. Would you please meet me at our previous meeting place as soon as you have finished any business you have here."  
  
Dumbledore nodded in agreement. With that Enemar simply disappeared.  
  
The Ministry was in an uproar when Dumbledore arrived upstairs. After all the death eaters who had not escaped was placed in the holding cell Cornelius Fudge the minister of magic arrived at the scen with a smug look on his face. "See Dumbledore our aurors managed to capture so many death eaters. Where is your order now? Out protecting that boy I guess."  
  
"Excuse me Sir." Interrupted Kingsley. "But had it not been for the professor and his friend all the auror in the building would have been killed by the death eaters and dementors. They saved us by arriving just in time as well as prevented the previously captured prisoners from escaping."  
  
"Dementors. Where are the dementors? I don't see any of them."  
  
"Well you see those black rags there minister, they are all that is left of your precious prison guards.", Amos Diggory pointed to the remains of the once vile creatures.  
  
"You did this??", asked Fudge to Dumbledore.  
  
"No. It was a friend of our side. He and the boy- Harry Potter found out and notified us about the impending attack."  
  
"Who is he? We must honor him. I will see to it that he get an Order of Merlin first class. I suppose you too should be rewarded for your actions.", said Fudge trying to look important in front of the aurors.  
  
"That can wait Minister. I have urgent business to attend to. I bid you goodbye." With that, Dumbledore apparated out of the ministry building.  
  
Dumbledore entered Grimmauld place where everyone anxiously awaited any news.He yelled sonorous and in an amplified voice, announced "everyone please stay calm, I am sorry we have to adjourn the meeting for today and reschedule it for tomorrow. I am happy to inform you that the death eater attack has been foiled with no casualties from our side. However I must now return to Hogwarts to attend some important business. Before I leave I must talk to Messrs Fred and George Weasley once."  
  
He led Fred and George to the other room and after five minutes they heard Dumbledore leave as the twins came back into the room with a very glum expression.  
  
"What happened Fred, what did professor Dumbledore say?" asked Harry.  
  
"The old man has got us between a rock and a very hard place. He said he will not allow us into the order and being the head of the wizengamot will cancel our license to the wheeze shop if we don't go back to Hogwarts this year and give our NEWTS."  
  
Mrs Weasley looked like she had just won the lottery. "Finally someone is here to talk some sense to these men."  
  
Hermione seemed to support Mrs Weasleys views.  
  
"So all of you want us to go back to Hogwarts eh? Well guess with Umbridge gone it will not be so bad." Said Fred in a resigned tone.  
  
"Well Brother.."  
  
"It seems.."  
  
"We go.."  
  
"Back to school", they said the last line in unision.  
  
The discussion was stopped by the arrival of a black owl carrying a fat letter which it dropped on Harry's lap.  
  
"That's strange. Owls should not be able to locate this place", said Tonks.  
  
Harry opened the letter. His eyes watered up. The expression in his face was filled with pain and sorrow.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It is the last will of Sirius Black" said Harry.  
  
Dumbledore apparated inside the shrieking shack, and was amazed to see that though the shack retained its ghostly exterior appearance its interiors were now modeled like a warm English home. Mr. Enemar certainly has style. But that was not what was actually running through the old wizards mind right now. Not since the early days of the rise of one Tom Marlvoro Riddle had Dumbledore seen such display of power as he had seen today. But what scared him the most that this was an alien form of magic. A brand of magic confessed by its user to be uncontrollable, yet his proficiency in this field seemed to be almost perfection.  
  
"Welcome, professor. I hope you don't mind the changes I made to make this place fit for our meeting. I do believe you have several questions in your mind so lets get them out of the way before we proceed." Said Enemar as he appeared out of thin air in the centre of the room.  
  
Dumbledore studied the man cautiously. His abilities still continued to amaze me as did his style of apparition. There was no soft pop as he arrived. The only creature known to be able to do such apparition is long extinct.  
  
"Well Sir. That was a very impressive show back at ministries holding cell. I must thank you for coming to our aid at that time. But the abilities that you showed were unbelievable to most people. Rarely, in a life time as long as mine have I see such display of power. That is why I am curious and also slightly alarmed of your abilities. I would be very glad if you could explain some of them to me."  
  
"Well Sir", Enemar began, "I knew after today explanations will be in order. But I trust you to keep whatever I speak to yourself and not to disclose to anybody no matter what the circumstance."  
  
"As you already know I am a psychic. I have the ability to read and in some cases manipulate peoples minds. This is my greatest asset. Apart from that I can access peoples thoughts and also information stored in object through projection of my mind. I also possess considerable amount of telekinetic abilities. I can make objects move according to my desire. I have two more abilities which very few mages of my kind know of. I have the ability to, let me see , how do you out this nicely. Ahh! Possess people. I know you may not be fond of the idea but trust me this power of mine prevented your dark lord from finding the power of the immortals. I can also project my psychic abilities in form of a force which is powerful enough to bring half of Hogwarts down. So there you go, as you had already been fearing I am one tough badass and you should really be glad I am on your side."  
  
"How did you manage to kill the Dementors? And how is your knowledge of our world so extensive?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well as you are aware I can not cast a patronus charm or anything similar to that. Neither can I actually see a dementor. I can only realize what they are because I can read some magical signatures and just like any other person I am affected by a dementor. What killed the dementor was a psychic blast. It is nothing but pure unadulterated power. The dementors actually I observed are pretty weak creatures. They are unable to bear this kind of power and so they implode."  
  
"As for your second question, the answer lies in my earlier explanations. I can access peoples minds and extract information I need. I also have been able to have access to a lot of the databases of your world for the information I require or desire. My mind is a boon and a bane for me, I can not sleep like a normal human being. That is I do not possess a subconscious state. My mind is always awake and so I try to gather as much information as I can to keep it entertained."  
  
"Now, professor I hope my explanations have satisfied you. We must talk business. Lets come to the topic of today's attack. Harry must have told you that the dark lord himself planned to lead this attack. But Mr. Potter coming to know of his plans forced him to change it. That is why the attack became so frivolous in fact the only reason the dark lord still carried out the attack was because of his faith in the abilities of his dementors."  
  
"Mr. Enemar. I am curious of two things. Harry said you were there in his dream about Voldemort. Also my spy in the ranks of Voldemort informs me that he was very happy on his return from Asia when all he met there was failure. Can you explain."  
  
"Ah! Your spy the infamous professor Severus Snape. Don't be so surprised sir. Yours potions master may be strong enough in occulomency to prevent the dark lord to enter his mind but my abilities as I have showed you are different. You see it is important for me too to know which side whose loyalties lie."  
  
"Now onto the answers. Well yes I was present at the meeting. I have been able to possess one of Voldemorts so called Death Eaters and was watching that meeting through his eyes. I could feel when Mr. Potter involuntarily stumbled into the scenario. Normally Voldemort would not have been able to sense him but something went wrong."  
  
Enemars face gravened. "Voldemort gained nothing from his attempt of claiming the Green Flame Torch. But since his return he has been accompanied by a power that is unknown to me. It has no form or shape. It is not alive nor is it dead. I have seen the dark lord speak to it . But this power is not separate from the dark lord. It is symbiotic to the Drak lord. It was this inhumanly force that was able to acknowledge Harry's presence in the meeting today. When it attacked Harry, I tried to rush to his rescue but he sensed me as well. Voldemort does not recognize me. I have never confronted him directly. I haad attacked him last time through Aradha. But this creature recognized me. It even knew my name. Hence it is no longer a secret that I have allied with your side."  
  
"So Tom now has a new power on his side. Another one which we know nothing of." Asked Dumbledore worriedly.  
  
"We know nothing of yet atleast. But we will soon. Voldemort is yet to reveal any of his future plans to his minions. I have tried prying into his own mind but that unholy power prevents me from doing that. But I have a feeling I will soon find a way. Meanwhile I have two things to ask you. Firstly, you must enhance security at the department of mystery. Voldemort will attack there sooner or later. Secondly, I want to teach Harry Potter Occulomency."  
  
"Very well sir, I will let Harry know of his new tuitions. When do you want to start?"  
  
"I will talk to Harry regarding that tomorrow. I must bid farewell now sir, I must go find my new ally a Birthday present."  
  
With that Enemar again vanished from the room.  
  
Dumbledore surprised by his sudden disappearance sighed and decided to walk back to Hogwarts.  
  
" I Sirius Black in full sense and proper health hereby declare my last will.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Well it seems I did it. Tell me how did I go please don't let me have died falling of a stair. There are only two things I have wanted in my death. A swift one and one in a battle. You might think that I have abandoned you. Well Harry as sorry as I am about this but it had to happen sometime. At least I hope I get to meet James and Lily now.  
  
Well on with the business. I leave half my estate whose total value comes to about two and a half billion galleons two you. Hope you spend it well [wink,wink].  
  
The other half would be divided into four parts. First will be given to Mr. Ronald Arthur Weasley for helping me during his third year. His father Arthur Weasley will be the legal guardian of this asset till he turns of legal age. Second share will go to Ms Hermione Granger for her help to me and Harry in her third year.  
  
Third share will go to my dear friend Remus J Lupin. Remus old boy looks like you got left behind. Please look after Harry. I know you will never accept charity from me. This money is a caretakers fee for looking after Harry. Trust me if you don't take care of Harry, James and I are going to make your after life so miserable you would wish you were never been dead.  
  
The last of my share goes to Ms Virginia Rowena Weasley. She is an angel who bought light in my life when Dumbledore had me captured here in Grimmauld place. She did not know who I was but yet she was so compassionate towards my sorrows and grief. She hold deepest respect for Harry and probably some other feelings as well. I hope this money is a small favor in return of the great happiness she gave me last year.  
  
Now that's out of the way. I have a few more things to give you. Most of them are in Vault No 1982 in Gringotts.  
  
Also I hereby order Kreacher the house elf to serve the last heir of Black Mr.Harry James Potter till the rest of his natural life.  
  
Lastly I ask you Harry, to try to lead a normal life. I know of the prophecy and you fight. But your life is your life you must live it. James found Lily fell in love, had you. He knew if he cowered and did nothing death would still come for him. Enjoy life Harry, have fun, try to get a girl, try to love and be loved.  
  
My last message is for everyone in the Order of the Phoenix and those who are friends of Harry Potter. This boy will end the Dark Lord. He will rid this world of his evil. But he will not do it alone. You must stand by his side, fight for him, bleed for him and if necessary die for him. This war can be ended if the spirit of friendship of the Marauders lives in you.  
  
I Sirius T Black have just this much to say.  
  
Hope you all remember me.  
  
End Of Chapter 7.  
  
TBC  
  
A\N  
  
Sorry it took too long to post this. I am having pre-sem exams and am still working without beta reader. I will try to get the next chapter posted by 6th December.  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewer. Keep reviewing. Tell me what you want to see. Tell me where I can improve.  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
Reactions To Sirius's will. Enemar meets Harry. Harry's Birthday. Trip to Diagon Alley. 


	8. A Birthday To Remember

Chapter 8: A Birthday To Remember.  
  
Tears came rushing down Harry's cheek. He had almost come to accept of Sirius' death but this seemed to finalize it. He had hoped there would be some way of bringing him back, but now he was sure there was none.  
  
"Harry I am sorry", came the soothing voice of Ginny.  
  
"Its okay Ginny. Guess I have to accept he is gone. At least he got to go the way he wanted to. Guess what you are rich."  
  
"Harry, you know I don't want his money. I did not know Sirius that well. We met here last year and became very good friends. I wish I could have spent some more time with him."  
  
Harry looked into Ginny's eyes. Ever since Ginny's confession of feelings for him every time Harry looked into her eyes he felt an unknown jolt deep within himself. It was different from how he used to feel about Cho Chang. It was much, much more powerful.  
  
"I am sorry dear, but everyone must head for bed," came the voice of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
As they headed to bed, Harry wondered and pondered about his new feelings for Ginny. He stayed awake till late in the night until he heard some one creep into the room.  
  
He could make out the silhouette of Ginny as she tiptoed into the room. She thought Harry was asleep and made no attempt of waking him. She just left a card by his bed and a red rose.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry", she whispered, "though you will not know it, but I still wanted to be the first to wish you."  
  
As soon as she left the room Harry got up and followed her downstairs.  
  
"Night owls are we?" he asked startling Ginny so much, that she almost fell of the stairs.  
  
"You were awake?" she asked.  
  
"Yes and thank you. This.." he held out the card , " means a lot to me."  
  
"It's the least I can do, after all you have done for my family and.." she said in a whisper, "for me."  
  
Harry observed Ginny. In the moonlit corridor she looked really beautiful.  
  
"I wonder if she will mind." He thought as he stepped forward until they were an inch apart. As he lowered his head for his lips to meet her, suddenly for the second time in less than six hours his world split open.  
  
The pain in his scar was beyond belief. He immediately knew Voldemort was near and was very happy for some reason. His vision, which had gone black for the moment returned and he found instead of Ginny, he was face to face with none other than Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry Potter." Hissed the dark lord. "Sorry to disturb your slumber but I wanted to make sure someone wished you a happy birthday before you die."  
  
"Yes Harry you will die tonight. Nothing can protect you. Not Dumbledore. Not even your precious ally Enemar. You will die like you should have fifteen years ago. Can you feel the power of Lord Voldemort? You thought you were safe in that safe house of yours. I may not be able to attack you physically Potter, but as you can see I have found better ways to hunt you down."  
  
Harry was really starting to feel scared. He could sense from the confidence in Voldemort's voice that this time escape would be difficult. Somehow Voldemort has found a way to attack him in his mind and there seems to be no way out.  
  
Pain swept through his body as the Cruciatus curse hit him. Harry gritted his teeth to prevent from shouting out.  
  
"Ahh being brave are we. That's what I liked about you Potter. You would had been a very worthy ally. Though your powers are no match for me but still they would had been very useful. Anyways we have already been through that discussion and I know you will die before you join me."  
  
With that Voldemort raised his wand and Harry knew what was coming.  
  
"Bow to death Harry Potter, but don't worry I will send all your friends to meet you soon enough."  
  
Harry jolted to his senses. Death was something he was not scared of, but he knew if he died Voldemort would be unstoppable. One by one he would kill everyone who had once stood by him. Hermione, Ron, Remus, Dumbledore, Neville, Luna, Ginny everyone. The thought of the last person made a surge go through him. He again felt a strange twist in his chest, but what followed was unthinkable.  
  
As Voldemort began to speak the killing curse Harry's body glowed ethereal white. Even Voldemort was so surprised that he paused in his motion. The next moment Voldemort was thrown of his feet as he landed about fifteen feet away.  
  
"There is more about you than what meets the eyes Potter." Yelled Voldemort. "Maybe you have escaped death again today but soon, soon I will get you."  
  
With that Harry's vision blurred and then everything blacked out.  
  
He opened his eyes to find himself, on the floor with Ginny sitting next to him with a very worried look on her face.  
  
"Oh Harry you passed out and then you started screaming in pain, I wanted to go get help, but was worried to leave your side."  
  
"Don't worry Gin," he said ,"I am okay. He could not harm me. Not this time."  
  
"He, you mean you-know-oh damn it, Voldemort?" shrieked Ginny hearing which Harry's face broke into a smile.  
  
"Don't laugh you are not the only one brave around here. But what happened?"  
  
"Same story. He managed to kidnap me in my mind and tried to kill me. But something again went wrong. I felt something weird and I think I threw him off his feet."  
  
"You fought you-know I mean Voldemort in your dream."  
  
"Yes but this time it was very different. He was able to physically hurt me. Whenever he has come in my dreams he was never able to curse me. But this time he put the Cruciatus curse on me. Then he said something about killing all my friends and I think I subconsciously began to fight him."  
  
"Oh Harry!" she embraced him in a tight hug. "I am so sorry. This is your birthday you should be thinking of party and presents, not this."  
  
Harry though was not thinking. Here in Ginny's arms he felt peace and solace that he felt he had found missing from his life.  
  
Ginny, realizing how closely she had been holding Harry, blushed and tried to get up but Harry held on to her and slowly touched her lips to his. It was passion, it was fire, it was ecstasy.  
  
As they broke of Harry's mind was racing there was a million things he wanted to tell her. But he did not get to say any of those. Their tender moment was broken up by an all so familiar. "Hem, hem."  
  
Her face was hidden in the darkness of the corridor. But there was no mistaking her. It was there defense against the dark arts teacher from last year Dolores Umbridge. The toad like female, who had made it her mission to make Harry's life hell in his first year, was looking straight at them.  
  
"So Potter. We meet again, you ruined my life, had me fire from the ministry and now here you are all comfortable snogging this redhead bimbo. Well I will teach you a lesson that the Dark Lord was not able to teach, I will hurt you by taking away things that matter most to you." Cackled Umbridge.  
  
She snapped her finger and Ginny let out a shriek and simply disappeared.  
  
"What did you do to her?" roared Harry.  
  
"She is gone Potter. You will never find her." Said Umbridge grinning like a maniac.  
  
NO thought Harry this could not be happening. I can not lose Ginny, not her. Anger began to engulf him. It was different from the time Voldemort possessed him. This time he knew the anger was his own. Dolores Umbridge made his heart bleed. Now she will bleed as well.  
  
But he could not think of anything to do he was not carrying his wand. How could he avenge Ginny? The thirst was unbearable. Then he thought of his dream. He tried to summon with all his heart the unknown power with which he had attacked Voldemort some time earlier. Someone constantly was rambling in his mind  
  
"It is all within you."  
  
Then it happened. Dolores was lifted of her feet. The look of shock and incomprehension was apparent on her face. Harry tried to control his powers. He wanted to hurt Umbridge, but also realized he must not kill her. She was his last hope of getting Ginny back.  
  
"Tell me where she is and I might let you live," barked Harry savagely.  
  
"Okay, put me down and I will give you your girlfriend."  
  
He tried to focus and succeeded in throwing Umbridge across the hall, where she landed in a heap.  
  
"Where. Is. She?" said Harry through gritted teeth.  
  
But Umbridge just sat there and laughed.  
  
Then to Harry's amazement her voice began to change and then so did her body. Soon instead of Umbridge sitting there was the man who just two days ago had sworn allegiance to him. It was Enemar.  
  
"Lesson number one my dear Harry, when in a fight you have to let your emotions fight for you. That is your greatest weapon." Said Enemar.  
  
Suddenly Ginny appeared by Harry's side. She looked greatly shaken.  
  
"Ginny are you alright?" asked Harry.  
  
"I am ok. That woman managed to transport me to the attic. Then a male voice told me to keep quiet, as he wanted to teach you something important. Then all of a sudden I am back here."  
  
Harry turned to Enemar, who still had a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"YOU," he yelled. "You call yourself my ally and yet you attack my friend in the middle of the night, what is this game you are playing, what do you want?"  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter. I was here actually to wish you a happy birthday and to notify you that I will be teaching you Occulomency this year. But I happened to overhear your conversation with young Ms. Weasley about your dream earlier tonight. I just had to test a theory that came to my mind. I am sorry about taking Umbridge's appearance, but I had to pose as your enemy for you to attack me and this building has an anti Death Eater alarm."  
  
"You wanted me to attack you. Are you crazy?" yelled Harry.  
  
"Well yes a little bit, but that's not why I wanted you to attack me. Harry today I learnt something about our form of magic that was unknown to me before. I can't explain to you know but will do so as soon as I can."  
  
"Oh well, at least no one was hurt though. I would appreciate if you don't do this again."  
  
"That I promise. Anyway I must leave now. I know you won't so I will go inform Dumbledore about your dream. Also I will start with you Occulomency lessons on 7th August. Oh yes! Your secret about you two snogging will remain with me, and lastly my dear Mr. Potter," He said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY."  
  
With that Enemar disappeared.  
  
"Harry wasn't Enemar the man who kidnapped you? Why do you call him your ally? What does he mean by 'our' type of magic?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, it seems time for explanations has come." Said Harry.  
  
"Harry, you don't have to explain anything to me now. Please get some sleep. You are having a really rough night. We will talk tomorrow."  
  
Harry was amazed at Ginny's understanding nature. He quickly pulled her towards him and gave him a small kiss on her lips.  
  
"Good night Harry." She whispered.  
  
As Harry returned to his room, his mind was filled with events of the past one hour. He thought of his meeting with Ginny, confrontation with Voldemort first and the Enemar.  
  
He realized, that inspite of being attacked twice he still felt great. He had found a resolute to battle anything that comes his way. The battle for his friends and now battle for his love.  
  
This was no doubt the best birthday ever.  
  
....................................  
  
The kitchen was filled with the aroma of a sumptuous feast prepared by Mrs. Weasley on the occasion of Harry's birthday. Morning Harry had received about two hundred owls with presents from witches and wizards across the wizarding world. Some of them were from his school friends at Hogwarts, while the remaining were from people he had never met before.  
  
"I guess me and Colin are not the only members of your fanclub", teased Ginny.  
  
After lunch Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all relaxing out in the sun in the garden. Harry noticed that Hermione had snuggled in very close to Ron, who was absentmindedly running his hand through her hair. Ginny to though was sitting rather close to her. Close enough for Harry to get lost in his thought by gazing into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Their moment of relaxation was broken up by the voice of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry, Ginny. Please come inside. Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to the two of you."  
  
"What's this about?" asked Ron, rather irritated at being disturbed from his daydreaming.  
  
"Well lets see," said Harry though he had a fair idea that Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about events of last night.  
  
They were led into the main Order of The Phoenix meeting hall where they found Dumbledore waiting for them. He did not look happy.  
  
"Mr. Potter. I know its your right to celebrate your sixteenth birthday, and I wish you many happy returns of the day", said Dumbledore in a tone he had never used to him before, " but it was very wrong of you not to tell anybody that you were attacked yesterday night."  
  
"Attacked!" shrieked Hermione.  
  
"Why the devil did you not tell me anything?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry began to explain to them the events of last night carefully editing his romantic activities with Ginny. He then apologized to Dumbledore saying that he totally forgot about it because of the celebrations this morning.  
  
"Harry", Dumbledore began, "yesterday night was Voldemort's first attack on you. You should have told us something."  
  
Just then Snape entered the room. He gave Harry a very funny look. The he turned towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, the news is true. He was injured last night. But it is just a bruised back and with his new abilities he will be fit as the devil by tonight itself."  
  
Dumbledore's face gravened a little more, then all of a sudden the twinkle in his eyes returned.  
  
"Well this is good news and bad news. But we must look at the positive aspect of it."  
  
"What good news", yelled Ron, "Harry here gets attacked by you-know-who and you want us to look at positive aspect."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, mind you tongue." Reprimanded Arthur as he entered the room.  
  
"But sir I do believe explanations are in order." He said.  
  
"Yes Arthur. I agree with you. Tell Remus to inform everyone to assemble here in exactly one hour. Everyone must know of this I am sure they will enjoy it too."  
  
Inside one hour the hall was filled with Order members. None of them had much clue about the agenda of this impromptu meeting.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," began Dumbledore, "I some very important things to announce. Firstly we have some good news. Last night Lord Voldemort managed to breach our defenses and attacked Harry Potter right here in Grimmauld Place."  
  
There was an uproar. They all thought this to be a joke.  
  
"What do you mean good news?" came the voice of Arabella Figg.  
  
"Silence", roared Dumbledore, "Let me please finish. As you can see young Mr. Potter is as fine and healthy as he ever was. How Voldemort managed to attack Harry is still a mystery but whatever his intentions were, brave Harry managed not only to defend himself but managed to injure Voldemort substantially."  
  
The room was filled with gasps and aahs. All eyes were on Harry now.  
  
"That was the good news. Now for the bad ones. It seems that a force unknown to us has allied to the Dark Lord. It has increased his strengths manifold and thus in spite of meeting with this mild reverses his strength is much more than before. I advice you all to be extremely careful in your assignments from now on. That will be all for tonight. If you have any questions it will have to wait I have a very important guest waiting for me."  
  
With that Dumbledore apparated straight to the shrieking shack.  
  
"Welcome Professor. I hope your meeting went well." Said Enemar.  
  
"Yes Mr. Itra. Now tell me why did you ask me to meet you here today."  
  
"To discuss a few things sir but first would you like a drink Sir? Some firewhiskey?"  
  
"No thanks. I have to return for Harry's birthday party. Would you believe that the boy has never had one?"  
  
"Yes our favorite student. I told him last night that I would be teaching him Occulomency as we had agreed earlier."  
  
"Well the reason I called you earlier also concerns Harry. But first I have some other news for you. Rather I have old news to report. Voldemort has acquired a great deal of power from some where, he also seems to be in constant presence of an unearthly object which can communicate with him only. You cannot see it but you can definitely feel it. I know your potions master told you the same thing. But there is something else. This entity whatever it is, is strangely familiar to me. I know it from somewhere but I cannot put my finger on it. It is also trying constantly to stop Harry and me to pry into Voldemort's activities. I have a feeling that this entity enabled Voldemort to attack Harry last night in Harry's dream."  
  
"But if Voldemort is as powerful as he is now, how come he and this thing you talk about were unable to harm Harry Potter but got hurt themselves?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"As I experienced yesterday night, Harry's powers are starting to mature. It is also being infused by the proper catalyst of emotions. If Harry realizes his true powers before the dark lord figures it out he will easily beat Voldemort even at the height of its powers. About the other entity, well I will not comment on what I don't know. I though have a theory but it is too much of a guesswork to discuss at this moment."  
  
"There is something else you wanted to discuss." Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well actually I wanted to show you something." He snapped his fingers and a large mirror appeared at the center of the room. It looked like the mirror of Erised but it was different.  
  
"This professor is the mirror of the magi. It was a gift left for me by Chanakya. How I say it was left for me is from the scrolls of Indus. I am not permitted to explain to you its powers. But if you look in it you will see something that might be of considerable interest to you and your young apprentice as well."  
  
Dumbledore gazed into the mirror. At first the mirror turned milky white then an image started to form. His eyes grew wide in shock. Could this be possible? This was against everything he had learnt and taught.  
  
"Mr. Enemar. How?"  
  
"That I don't know professor, but you do realize what I am about to do?"  
  
"You are going to go after him? There?"  
  
"Yes. Can you think of a better present for my young ally?"  
  
"But this is impossible. How do you even know these things? And how can you be sure you can do this? No one has ever tried such a thing."  
  
"I can and I will do it. Probably more than one life is at stake. But you must not tell Harry about this. Promise me."  
  
"Ok. How long will it take? Assuming you are successful."  
  
"It might take a week, a month or even many years. I don't know that. As you said no one has done this before."  
  
"Mr. Itra you are taking a phenomenal amount of risk for an someone not even close to you. Many men of older age.."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I am 22 years old. But I have been gifted with knowledge of more than hundred years of knowledge. Do not question my abilities. Believe in your allies."  
  
"I do believe in my allies. But I also care for their welfare. Anyway I know I can not stop you so I must wish you good luck."  
  
"Thank you professor. I will need all the luck I get. Tell Harry 'I' will come to teach him Occulomency from next Friday. Good day sir."  
  
With that Enemar disappeared.  
  
"One thing is for sure." Dumbledore thought. "Mr. Reet was not exaggerating."  
  
End Of Chapter 8.  
  
TBC .................................  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to my new beta reader Black Angel who has made this story readable. I am immensely indebted to her. Also I would like to point out that chapters 1-7 has been re-edited and reposted. I hope it is error free now. Anyone still confused about any part of it please let me know.  
  
Also I would like to thank  
  
Froboy John Cruize Rasmir87[ BTW there is still a bit to go before Harry actually gets to Hogwarts.] RavenGryffendor Prongs Cariel Seriossirius Harrypottergurl  
  
Thank you. Next Chapter will take some time. I am going home for Christmas Vacation and my Birthday[ yay]. I will try to put it up by 26th. 


	9. Lessons and Shopping

Chapter 9:Lessons and Shopping  
  
It has been a week since Harry's birthday and with each passing day Harry and Ginny seemed to be taking their new relationship a bit further. Harry still did not tell either Ron or Hermione, as he felt he was not ready to face either Ron or the entire Weasley family yet.  
  
Ginny on the other hand was thrilled. She did not mind their secrecy but rather enjoyed it. Harry still did not openly tell her that he loved him. But his gestures made that no secret. Right now they were sitting in the warm sunny backyard, with Harry resting with his head on Ginny's lap looking slightly disturbed. Ginny found this strange. She knew what kind of pressure was on Harry. Over the past one week Harry had opened his heart to her telling her everything from the Marauders to the infamous Prophecy. But still whenever she and Harry were alone Harry rarely seemed to be disturbed by the weight of the world.  
  
"Anything bothering you Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Well my Occulomency lessons start in an hour, Remus will be taking me to that old house for it."  
  
Ginny knew Harry did not like that subject. Who would like a subject that deals with stopping someone from sneaking around your mind? She also knew that Harry blamed his failure to learn Occulomency as a reason for Sirius' death. Lastly there was this strange new teacher whom no one knew nothing of. So she could see why Harry was not looking forward to this lesson.  
  
"Its time Harry. Lets go." Said Lupin.  
  
"Why must it be him? Why can't somebody else teach me? And where are we going?"  
  
"Well I don't know why Dumbledore chose him as your teacher. But he can't possibly much worse than Snape, can he? As to where we are going. Well the answer to that is the Shrieking Shack."  
  
Remus and Harry arrived at the Shrieking Shack at about six in the evening. Both of them were quite astonished by the changes in the place. While on the outside it still bore the appearance of a haunted house, on the inside it was a nice cosy place with a warm fire.  
  
"Well Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter. Although I do not own this place but thanks to professor Dumbledore I have been allowed to stay here for some time. I hope you do not mind the changes." Said Enemar as he entered the room.  
  
"Well no. Actually its definitely an improvement. Anyway Harry enjoy your lesson, I must leave now. I will be here to pick you up at eight."  
  
And so began Harry's first lesson.  
  
"Nervous Harry. I heard your previous experience in this lesson was not that good."  
  
Harry just nodded.  
  
"Ok. Now lets understand something. I am not going to exactly teach you Occulomency. I honestly can not do that as I am not a wizard. I will be teaching you a form of blocking your mind that I believe is much superior to Occulomency. This was one of the first things we learnt in Indus. It was important for each one of us to hide our thoughts because of our psychic abilities. Other than that we will try to find out what psychic abilities you have. I have already guessed a few but we have to test them out. Now before we begin do you have any questions?"  
  
"How do you know your form of mind blocking is superior to Occulomency?"  
  
"Because I can throw of the strongest of legillimense curse which most wizards highly skilled in Occulomency can not."  
  
"Now listen carefully. Mind blocking technique is very much like meditation. It does not require any magical skill. You just need to be able to sort of create a wall around your thoughts. Close your eyes Harry. You do not need to empty your thoughts. Just think of one thought and try to concentrate on it so hard that in gets engraved on your subconscious state. I know it is very difficult thing to do. But once achieved it is a very powerful asset. Now I want you to think of the time you beat the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. I just want you to completely focus on you killing the Basilisk. Close your eyes and focus on that one thought."  
  
Harry decided to close his eyes and give it a go. He thought of him plunging Godric Gryffindor's sword into the demonic basilisk. He tried to keep his entire focus on this single thought. Then he felt something probing into his mind. He tried to keep his concentration on the thought, but whatever was probing into his thought seemed to be trying to bring up the worst of his memories. Soon his head was filled with images of his parents death, then Cedric's and finally Sirius'.  
  
He snapped his eyes open. He saw Enemar had a funny look on his face.  
  
"That was amazing Potter. Even I could not hold back a full attack on my psyche for this long in my first time."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Harry. "You managed to get past the thought."  
  
"Of course I did. Understand something. You are not God. When you acquire a skill you need to practice it till it becomes perfect. I knew that if I kept attacking I would get past that barrier. But what was amazing was that you were able to hold me of for so long."  
  
Harry looked at his watch. Enemar was right he had been able to hold on to the thought for almost forty minutes.  
  
"You see Harry this will be your primary defense against any attack on your psyche. But sooner or later someone will break through. The advantage of this method is that you can detect someone attacking you before he gets full possession of you. So you can straight away get to phase two of my lesson. Fighting back."  
  
"When you feel someone trying to break through or alter your thoughts you must think clearly and try to look into the source of your disturbance. Remember your mind is for you to control. Anyone trying to enter your mind also makes himself vulnerable. You can attack him. Focus your anger hatred against the intruder as a force on that person and you will be able to cause substantial damage to the intruder. There is only one backdrop to this method you must be willing to hurt another person. That does not come naturally to most of us. So lets try this. Remember try to locate where something alien is located in your mind and concentrate on attacking it."  
  
Harry closed his eyes. He was concentrating hard on his thought. But then he felt the familiar intrusion. It was not difficult to locate its source. He tried to think hard about attacking it. But it was winning. Then this entity in his mind spoke to him in a very familiar voice.  
  
"Is that the best you have got."  
  
It was the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. This was his chance to avenge Sirius, thought Harry. Every inch of hatred that he could muster was poured into his thoughts. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted to kill her.  
  
Then all of a sudden the voice as well as the entity disappeared. His thoughts were once again only his.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find Enemar knocked out cold on the floor.  
  
He quickly went over to him. He pointed hi wand at him and said 'Enervate'. Nothing happened initially. Then slowly he started to come around.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You are not mad at me." Harry thought.  
  
"No dear. I wanted you to attack me. But never could I have dreamed of such a force."  
  
"Well unfortunately thanks to your retaliation I have a headache. We must end this lesson today. We will continue next week. I must say I am looking forward to it as much as you are. But before you go I want to show you something."  
  
Just then Lupin apparated into the room.  
  
"Ah! Mr. Lupin. You are just in time. Please come in and see how Harry's lesson went."  
  
He clicked his finger and a mirror appeared in the room.  
  
"No Harry I know this looks like it but this is not the mirror of Erised. It will show how you dealt with me subconsciously today."  
  
The images of the mirror was fuzzy at first and then it became clear. It was showing Harry fighting the Basilisk in the chamber. It kept repeating the same thing over and over. Then the screen started to flicker. The picture seemed to be get superimposed by others. Then a ghostly body appeared on the screen. It made the picture very fuzzy. Then it began to speak to Harry in Lestrange's voice. Then all of a sudden the mirror became black.  
  
"You see Harry. That was not your thoughts actually. It was showing the things I did and saw when I tried to intrude on your mind."  
  
"Where did you find this object? I have never seen anything like it before." Asked Remus.  
  
"It's a family heirloom. It is one of its kind. Has many uses actually."  
  
He led Remus and Harry to the fireplace from where they flooed to the Order Headquarters.  
  
"So how did it go?" Came a voice from behind him.  
  
"It went well. How are you doing? So far everything ok?" replied Enemar facing the mirror.  
  
"Yes, I think I will be there tomorrow. Wow! You look exactly like me."  
  
"I am supposed to remember. Now listen brother please be careful. Remember this has never been done before."  
  
"You sound jealous. I know you wanted to come but you must understand you have a bigger role here. Also I need you in case something goes wrong."  
  
"This huge amount of risk that you are taking. Why?"  
  
"It's the right thing to do brother. I know my role. He still does not. But he will learn the hard way."  
  
"This new idea of yours about this years DADA teacher at Hogwarts. Are you serious? Do you think we can convince him to do that? You do realize that we will be confronted by someone as powerful as Dumbledore."  
  
"Whatever I have heard of him, I think he will agree. As for Dumbledore, what he does not know can not hurt us. By the time he realizes he will not be in a position to do anything. But first let me succeed."  
  
"Good Luck brother. You must succeed. Our victory is all we are living for."  
  
"I know. Continue with Harry's lessons as I have told you. He will be ready soon. We must be ready as well."  
  
"Seriously, the Power of the Immortals. Who would have thought?"  
  
"Good bye brother. Good Luck."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
Six days had gone by since Harry's lesson with Enemar. On every night since then, Enemar attacked Harry's dreams. But second night onwards Harry was able to fend him of quite successfully. Knowing it was Enemar, he did not try to attack him, but still he felt confident that no one would be able to pry into his mind now.  
  
Today they were all supposed to go to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. Harry was really looking forward to this, as he knew this was a perfect opportunity for him to spend some time with Ginny.  
  
At Noon they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. From there Hermione dragged Ron to Flourish and Botts. Mrs. Weasley engaged herself in a conversation with a witch Harry did not recognize. So Harry asked Ginny to come with her to Gringotts.  
  
Harry noticed that the amount of money in his vault had not changed in spite of his recent inheritance. He really was not bothered about it. He then went to the Weasley family vault as Mrs. Weasley had asked Ginny to pick up some money to buy a new dress robe. He was amazed at the massive increase in gold in their vault. It seems that Ron and Ginny's inheritance was transferred to their account.  
  
"You might be wondering why you have not yet received your inheritance Mr. Potter. Well as per the will of the late Mr. Black you will come in possession of your inheritance only when you become of age. Then you will receive your entire family assets as well as that on the Black family. Till the Mr. Remus Lupin is the caretaker of the your possessions."  
  
Harry was rather relieved to hear this. Money was something he was not very fond of. He did not care to have excess of it. He was glad to let Lupin handle it.  
  
Harry's thoughts though were suddenly interrupted by a large number of screams coming from outside.  
  
He and Ginny stepped outside to notice the screams have stopped. In fact the ever-busy streets of Diagon Alley was cloaked in pin drop silence. And Harry could see the reason why.  
  
Standing in the middle of Diagon Alley accompanied by a horde of Death Eaters was Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Brother, are you there?"  
  
"Yes what happened. I was just taking some rest."  
  
"Tom has been spotted at Diagon Alley. He is going after Harry. He will be with him. What do we do?"  
  
"Come on brother. We don't even know it's him. It's just your prediction. But I am afraid you might be right. If he is there he will definitely alter the balance of the fight."  
  
"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to go there?"  
  
"NO! You must stay here. As soon as the storm is over I will be heading out. I will need your help then. If you enter this war and tire yourself out now, we will both be I trouble. You stay where you are. Remember Dumbledore will be there."  
  
"I know I will not get involved in this but I know you will. I don't need to be a psychic to know that."  
  
"You are a psychic. And you are right. Potter will get help. And Dumbledore will not be the only one to help him. However, I request you to stay at the Shrieking Shack for now. I will let you know if things get bad."  
  
"Very well. Good Luck."  
  
"I will let you know when I start. Good bye."  
  
There was not a single soul on the street other than Voldemort standing there, with a twisted smile on his face.  
  
"Potter." He roared. "We must end this now. I have grown tired of this hide and seek game. Today the world will see me destroy the boy-who-lived."  
  
Suddenly a voice spoke in Harry's head.  
  
"Harry this is Enemar. I know Voldemort is attacking Diagon Alley. Dumbledore and the Aurors are almost there. I however can not come as I am stuck some place else. Be careful Harry. Know your strength, it is within you. Do not be afraid of him. You are more powerful than him. But be careful. There is something there with Voldemort that we do not understand. Watch out for it."  
  
Harry could sense what Enemar was talking about. As immensely powerful as Voldemort was, there was something different about him. Power seemed to flicker around him. Harry wondered how it was possible for him to kill this thing.  
  
"Ah Potter and Weasley. I have heard of you young girl. If it had not been for your stupidity, my memory only would have sufficed in disposing of your 'hero'. Watch Potter as I kill her first."  
  
"I am not afraid to die Tom." The entire Gang of Death Eaters gasped. Most of them knew their Lords real name but barring Dumbledore they had never heard anyone bring it to their lips in their entire life time. To hear it in a fearless tone from the mouth of a fifteen year old girl was the biggest shock of their life.  
  
"I am also not afraid to say your name. You Tom Riddle think yourself to be better tha everyone just because of your power. Let me tell you, you will never match the powers of Harry or Professor Dumbledore. Harry will kill you in the end. You can never win."  
  
"Foolish girl." He hissed. "You will pay for that."  
  
"No. This is between you and me Voldemort. You came here to face me. Leave the innocents out of this. Fight me."  
  
"Fight you." His face broke into a hideous smile. "Boy do you any idea of my powers?"  
  
"I do actually. You may be as powerful as the devil but tell me. How's your back?"  
  
Voldemort snarled and raised his wand.  
  
Just then, the entire order of Phoenix apparated right between him and Harry. Harry could see that the young members were quite shaken up to see Voldemort. But Dumbledore was as calm as ever.  
  
"Leave Tom. Now is not the time. Face him when he is ready. Face him like a man. Leave or suffer the deaths of your minions."  
  
"I knew you would interfere Dumbledore. I have come prepared for you. Prepare to meet your match."  
  
Suddenly the entire Order was engulf in a black smoke. They seemed to be in incredible amount of pain as Voldemort was muttering an incantation in an unknown language.  
  
"Now Harry. Use your powers. Their shield is down. Attack him." Came Enemar's voice in his mind.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Its inside you Harry. Concentrate it like you did when you attacked me. Do it or every member of the Order will die within the next minute."  
  
"Are you watching Potter?" hissed Voldemort. "See your beloved Headmaster die before you. But don't worry. You and your friends are next."  
  
Harry concentrating hard raised his hand at the laughing Dark Lord, half hoping, half praying something to happen.  
  
And it did. The mist that surrounded the Order emanated a loud scream of horrible agony. Then to the shock of the death eaters the next scream of extreme pain came from their leader. He was brought to his knees by the pain, clutching his forehead.  
  
Out of the clear blue sky, came a bolt of lightning which struck down a Death Eater. So much was the power of the lightning that the Death Eater next to him was knocked unconscious.  
  
But to every ones surprise Voldemort all of a sudden shouted out in a voice very different from Dark Lords own.  
  
"It IS YOU. You are the one. So the legend was true. The Green Flame Torch does exist. Very well Potter. I spare your life this time. We will meet when you become of use to me."  
  
Then Voldemort and his minions disappeared.  
  
"Man that was close."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Harry almost toasted Voldemort. Did you see his psychic blow? Riddle was almost in tears."  
  
"It was not Riddle who was in pain. You were right this is trouble. He is here."  
  
"I saw it too remember. And now he knows about Harry as well. But how did he survive us? And how is he able to use Tom?"  
  
"I don't think he survived us and I am certain that he is not using Tom. Tom is using him. But the cowards hunger for power will lead the two of them to do whatever they need to get the Torch."  
  
"Did you see how powerful he has become? I mean that was Dumbledore."  
  
"He does not know. Once he is told he will be ready."  
  
"You really think big of the old man don't you?"  
  
"He is the only person other than you in this planet that I am remotely scared of."  
  
"So you are heading out know?"  
  
"Yes. Got to keep my date with the Professor."  
  
"I will keep a watch. Anyways we meet on September the first."  
  
"Right. But do keep your vigil. Things are about to get very interesting."  
  
"One more thing. Which blockhead died?"  
  
"Macnair."  
  
End Of Chapter Nine.  
  
Authors Note:- Hope you like this Chapter. I know the conversation bit is slightly weird. But trust me, it leads to one of the best parts of the story. Can you guess who these two are and what they are talking about? Keep reading and you will find out.  
  
Coming up next chapter:-  
  
Reactions to the events of Diagon Alley. Enter Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore meets Enemar. Harry has another two lessons and learns to control his powers. New Teachers.  
  
One more thing I started of with about two to three page chapters but have been concentrating on making the chapters bigger. Which format would you prefer? A 40 chapter fic with each chapter about 10 pages or a 65 chapter fic with each chapter about 5-6 pages. 


	10. Teacher Trouble

Chapter 10 :- Teacher Trouble  
  
There was an enormous celebration in Diagon Alley. People who had scampered for there lives when they saw the Dark Lord were all thronging back. They had all been witness to the first battle of Voldemort's second reign of terror. They had seen Voldemort challenging Harry Potter. They had seen Voldemort attack the entire Order of the Phoenix which included the great Albus Dumbledore. To their utter horror he seemed to be winning, until he was literally brought down to his knees by an unknown force wielded by the Boy-Who-Lived raised hand. They then saw lightning crack down upon the Death Eaters, killing one of them. Finally when Voldemort and his minions apparated out of Diagon Alley they all came out celebrating like they had done on Halloween fifteen years ago.  
  
Dumbledore escorted Harry and Ginny through the crowd. They entered the leaky Cauldron from where they flooed straight to a place, Harry recognized as the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Harry, first of I must thank you. You have single handedly saved the entire Order of Phoenix. I am indebted to you. But I still am not sure what you did, and I think neither are you. So I have brought us to a man who can give probably give us some answers."  
  
"How do you know Enemar is involved in this?" Harry asked.  
  
"He was not just in touch with you during the battle. He was also communicating with me. I do not know what it was that attacked the Order but I myself have never felt that much pain in my entire life. I thought of getting the entire Order to apparate out of there. But Mr. Enemar advised me that if we stayed under the curse for a little longer you have a chance of attacking Tom. As you know he was correct. I do not know what you attacked him with but I understand it is something you learnt from Mr. Enemar in your previous lesson."  
  
"Not Exactly." Said Enemar, as he entered the room.  
  
"Welcome Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. No sir, what I had taught Harry was to focus his emotions at someone who is intruding in his mind. I never taught Harry to attack anyone physically. What Harry demonstrated today was what we had discussed right here some time ago. I think Mr. Potter is starting to show his hidden abilities."  
  
"Mr. Itra. I understand you have a better understanding of what transpired in the battle today. Can you explain to us," Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well as you know I was not there physically. But I did have three telepathic connections established there. First with Harry, second with you sir, and third with a Death Eater."  
  
"Who is this Death Eater you keep talking about?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I will not name him now. You have to trust me on this. He is of great use to me and to our side."  
  
"Well, coming back to what happened. Today Lord Voldemort used his newly acquired power on the Order. It is a manifestation of pure evil and raw power. But don't be alarmed, it is not the Power we had talked about. Had it been so all of you would be six feet under by now."  
  
Ginny gasped.  
  
"I asked you not to apparate out because most of the Order members were so weakened by the attack they would have had died in the process. But I also noticed that Voldemort was concentrating solely on attacking you, he had neglected Harry. I took a risk. I guided Harry to use powers, which I assumed he might have since all ancient magi have it in some amount. It is something like a psychic blast. A powerful enough blast is about a hundred times more painful than your Cruciatus curse. I obviously did not expect Harry to hurt Voldemort that badly. Neither did I expect him to subconsciously summon his elemental abilities to strike down Death Eaters with lightning. All I had hoped was to weaken his attack on you so that you can properly fight back."  
  
"But Mr. Enemar, how can Harry do so much by just holding out his hand?"  
  
"Dear Miss Weasley, his hand gesture was just a physical manifestation of his psychic abilities. Once he becomes able to perform this type of magic out of his free will he will not even require holding out his hand."  
  
"You mention Elemental powers. Where can I learn thess things?"  
  
"Well I can teach you some of it. My dear friend Reet is more able at handling the elements. Rest you will learn. Trust me Harry you will know it in your heart when the time is right."  
  
"One more thing due to circumstances I can not take up your lesson tonight, we will continue next during your first week at Hogwarts. Now if you will excuse me I have some work to attend to."  
  
"All right. Thank you, Mr. Itra, for your help today. I guess we do owe you a lot as well. I will take these two kids home now."  
  
"You owe me nothing sir. I have already told you this battle is as much yours as is mine, and one more thing. If possible I would like to speak to you in private. We need to discuss about our something."  
  
Dumbledore merely nodded and led Harry and Ginny to the Floo powder. As soon as they had flooed to Grimmauld place he turned towards Enemar.  
  
"Any news from him?"  
  
"None too good. I have lost contact. Tom's attack forced me to concentrate more on this side."  
  
"You think he will be alright?"  
  
"If I did not I would have had gone after him by now. He will be back safely. But the chances of the mission's success is meek."  
  
"How did he convince you to go? I thought this was your plan."  
  
"Not entirely. He basically devised this. You have no idea how difficult it is to convince him to do something against his mind."  
  
"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Yes. I think I know the source of Voldemort's new power."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's not a 'what' actually. It is a 'who'. It is our dear departed mentor."  
  
"You mean Aradha? But he is dead is he not. I saw his body in Indus."  
  
"He is most definitely dead. But he has not left us, as we would have liked him to. Death if nothing else has made him more powerful. That he is not alive is a mere technicality to him. In other words he is a very, very powerful ghost."  
  
"That explains Riddle's strange voice."  
  
"Yes. But the problem is now he and Tom know that Harry is the key to the Green Flame Torch."  
  
"But we still don't know what the torch is. I think we should wait and see till Harry learns his powers."  
  
"Yes. Also we must look into a method of exorcising Aradha. I must tell you professor Aradha was extremely powerful when alive. Death has only bolstered those powers. Now he has allied with his own murderer. We are seeing the alliance of the two greatest evils of this century."  
  
"I agree. This does not look good. However, we must retain our courage and fight. End will be on the side of the light."  
  
"I hope you are right Professor."  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Itra. Let me know of any news on the mission."  
  
Almost as soon as Dumbledore apparated out of the shack in a blinding flash of white light two people appeared inside the house. One of them was unconscious.  
  
"He totally bought it. Didn't he?"  
  
"Yes he did. But look at him. He looks worse than dead."  
  
"Well he should be considering where he has been till now. But tell me, did you tell him about Aradha?"  
  
"Yes. He also thinks we should wait for Harry to grow into his powers."  
  
"Well I don't. I have been through the scrolls, remember? He will learn it the hard way."  
  
"And you will teach him the basics right."  
  
"That, I will. But he is way more powerful than me. It won't be long till his abilities exceed mine. Then he has to guide himself."  
  
"But what if this power corrupts him?"  
  
"That we have to risk. One way or the other, he will acquire what is his. We might as well try to keep him in our side. Ok now. Enough chat. Remember I have not slept for a week and you need to change your appearance. Also please make us both a strong drink. We will need to do some very heavy explaining when this guy wakes up."  
  
As the man called Enemar left the room, back at Hogwarts in his office Dumbledore found a note appear on his desk.  
  
"He just came back sir. I am sorry, the mission failed."  
  
Dumbledore had never felt this disappointed for a long time. His only solace was that he had not told Harry. ==================================================  
  
Fire cackled in the damp cave. The Dark Lord was not happy. He was humiliated today in front of the entire wizarding world by Harry Potter and that Weasley girl. Not even his new powers were able to finally dispose of the last of the Potters.  
  
"Curses" yelled Voldemort. "What is it that makes these Potter's so powerful? How many times will that stupid boy escape me?"  
  
"Patience my Lord. Please have patience. Our time will come. Remember what I told you. We can use Potters powers. He is not the only obstacle in our path."  
  
The Death Eaters present felt an eerie chill go up their spine. This entity ever present with their master scared them even more than the Dark Lord himself. This Ghost was pure unadulterated power.  
  
"I know Aradha. That is the only reason I am waiting here. But tell me something how did you manage to subdue the entire order but succumb to that boy?"  
  
"Well, my Lord, I had no idea the boy was the key. I was concentrating my entire strength on attacking the order."  
  
"We will defeat Potter. Do not forget our other allies. We will strike when they least expect. But first let us prepare for tonight's attack."  
  
"Yes master. It will be a show that will shock the world."  
  
............................................................................................  
  
Another week had passed since the attack at Diagon Alley. At the Headquarters the mood was upbeat. Harry, already a celebrity had achieved superstardom. He was receiving fanmail by the thousands every day.  
  
"It is going to be intolerable at school." Announced Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Everyone already gapes at me like I am a showpiece but now after last week, can you imagine?"  
  
"There, there dear." said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"You know you must get used to this. You are a great wizard. And you will do great things. See Dumbledore. He does not mind the publicity." said Hermione.  
  
"I am nothing compared to Dumbledore. Anyway speaking of Dumbledore who has he appointed the new defense teacher?"  
  
Remus' face turned sour.  
  
"Well Harry there is a bad news. This year you will again have a defense teacher who will probably not like you."  
  
"You see Harry" said Tonks, "When no one accepted the defense job the ministry appointed a man who was surprisingly keen on getting the job. Unfortunately he will not be rather fond of you."  
  
"Why? Who is it? And what did I do to him?"  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
"I will ask this just one more time. ARE YOU CRAZY."  
  
"Yes and no. But it will work; we are here to make sure it will work. Don't you see how important it is for you to go to Hogwarts? We must have Mr. Potter under constant watch."  
  
"How did you convince Fudge to do this?"  
  
"He had no choice he wanted someone to keep a watch at Hogwarts. And he got persuaded the other way as well."  
  
"What about Dumbledore?"  
  
"What about Dumbledore? He has never seen you. He has only heard of you. There is no way he can prove anything against your character."  
  
"But does not a man coming back from the dead sound a bit corny?"  
  
"Yes it does, but that is the only way you can gain access. So are you in or are you out."  
  
"What choice do I have? Oh well lets do it."  
  
"Very well but really we have to get used to calling you Professor."  
  
"Not as much as I have to get used to hearing it."  
  
"Relax, this will work, put some faith in us. After all we did bring you back from the jaws of death, did we not, Professor Quirrell."  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
"QUIRRELL!" screamed Ron. "As in the mad Professor who had Voldemort in the back of his head and tried to kill Harry in his first year."  
  
"No. It's not him. He is dead, remember?" said Lupin.  
  
"It is his brother. Umor Quirrel. Although, he was supposed to be dead as well. He had an accident in the Alps seventeen years ago. He says he had lost his memory and was forced to live as a muggle till recently he regained his memory. He used to work as an unspeakable in the department of mysteries and was a good friend of Fudge."  
  
"How can Dumbledore allow someone to teach at Hogwarts whose brother is dead because he tried to kill me?"  
  
"I am afraid I could not arrange anything else Harry."  
  
Everyone jumped as they saw Dumbledore leaning against the back wall.  
  
"But the ministry still holds some reigns over Hogwarts. I was skeptic about this as well. But I met Umor today and I am glad to say that he is extremely qualified and he should do a good job. Although he is upset at his brother's loss he does not seem to hold a grudge against you Harry."  
  
"But sir remember the other teachers." said Ginny.  
  
"I do remember Miss Weasley. And I say we remember what we have learnt from the past and try not letting it affect the present. Don't you think it will be good to have a capable defense teacher for a change?"  
  
They could not find an argument to what Dumbledore said, but all of them had a gut feeling that something strange was about to transpire. ............................................................................................  
  
"So how did the meeting go?"  
  
"It went well. Your shields kept my true identity a secret. But I tell you it is tough to put something past the old man. By the way, how did you gather so much information on Umor?"  
  
"Well we already told you when we want something done we make ways. So you are confident that you can survive Dumbledore's vigil?"  
  
"I have done it before haven't I. Well I had some very powerful help then but I am sure you two will suffice."  
  
"I am sure we will as well. But just remember one thing. Your job is to watch Harry Potter. Not to avenge yourself no matter what happens."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Well folks that ends one quarter of my fic. Things really get interesting from here. Next chapter we return to Hogwarts. I wanted to bring Draco into the story but am having difficulty in choosing which personality to go by. Also coming up Harry finally fesses up his feelings for Ginny. Voldemort launches his first attack. And loads more. 


	11. Train To Hogwarts

Chapter 11:- Train To Hogwart  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, there has been an attack." Exclaimed Remus Lupin as he entered the Headmaster's office.  
  
"I know Remus. The minister of magic just informed me. Voldemort attacked the ministry earlier tonight. He managed to rescue the Death Eaters we had captured earlier. But that is not the worst news."  
  
"What? Sir, some of the most dangerous wizards rejoined Voldemort tonight. What could be worse than that?"  
  
"Something very terrible has happened which I can not explain right now. I will let you know when the time comes. You must return to the ministry. They are planning of adding extra security to the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. Help them. I have talked to Fudge. It is time we let go of our differences and work together."  
  
Remus observed Dumbledore for a moment. This was a man whom he had known for nearly thirty years now. [a\n Remus must be as old as James. I am guessing James was about 21 when he died.] Never before in his life had he seen the great Albus Dumbledore this worried. He seemed to be consumed by his age. Almost frail.  
  
"Sir I wanted to ask you one more thing." said Remus. "This attack, it was too sudden yet perfectly executed. Twelve Aurors were killed. The ministry had no chance. But sir last time Voldemort tried to pull something like this he failed. What do you make of this?"  
  
"During the last attack on the ministry Voldemort was not there. Besides we had some help. But most importantly we were notified on time. This time we had no idea. He caught us off guard. After Harry thwarted him in Diagon Alley the ministry thought he would lay low. They underestimated his ever growing powers. Severus was not informed of this attack as well and so we had no chance."  
  
Just then the fire in the office glowed green. Molly Weasley's head appeared in it.  
  
"Professor, Harry just had a nightmare. He wants to talk to you."  
  
Then Harry appeared in the fire.  
  
"Sir Voldemort is extremely happy for some reason. I could feel it. In my dream I saw a bunch of death eaters cheering as Voldemort stood in the middle. He had something in his hand but I can not remember what it was. I thought it might be of importance."  
  
"Thank you Harry." said Dumbledore. "That information though unfortunate, is valuable. I suggest though that you get rest for now. As it is, we meet here tomorrow. I want you to meet me at my office as soon as the feast is over."  
  
"Remus I must bid you farewell for now, I have to go meet someone." with that, Dumbledore apparated straight out of his office.  
  
Remus was left flabbergasted trying to figure out how the old man managed to leave the school grounds in a way known to be impossible to any wizard or witch.  
  
At the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Enemar. How could we have not found out? I thought we had these things covered?"  
  
"It was Aradha. He knew how to block us. Our spy is not going to be of much use to us."  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you remember he is going to be at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes I do but that I already have covered. Remember we have already discussed solutions about the professor. Now please leave the room. I sense Dumbledore approaching. Make sure he does not see you or else he will ask questions."  
  
Dumbledore appeared into the room with a loud crack.  
  
"Good evening Professor. I trust that my news was correct?"  
  
"Yes." sighed Dumbledore. "He has the object. Harry saw it in a dream."  
  
"I am sorry sir. I could not get this information earlier. Our communication with the death eater was disabled during the attack. I only got to know about it afterwards."  
  
"Mr. Itra. You are the only person on our side who knows what happened tonight. Can you please tell me what you know?"  
  
The Daily Prophet bore the somber news of Voldemorts attack and the death of twelve aurors.  
  
"I feel so helpless." said Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well I have this feeling inside me that I could have done something to prevent what happened last night. But I can't figure it out. I also have this foreboding of great danger approaching, but there is nothing we can do but wait for it to arrive."  
  
"That is true Harry. There is nothing we can do but wait for things to happen as they happen. But we must be prepared. Now tell me why did Professor ask you to meet him?"  
  
"I don't know. We will find out when I meet him. By the way, want to give me a hand in packing? Ron and Hermione have disappeared again."  
  
"Oh I know what they are up to?" said Ginny with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
Harry started smiling to but then his smile faded away. The glint in Ginny's eyes reminded him of Sirius.  
  
Ginny sensed it and kissed Harry lightly on his cheek.  
  
"Come on lets get ready to leave for the station."  
  
The platform number 9 and ¾ was filled with witches and wizards. Harry could see Aurors swarming over the entire region and even quite a few order members were on patrol. To make matters worse almost every student seemed to find some excuse to talk to him. Those who did not pointed at him from a distance. The first years though seemed to be rather intimidated of him. Harry, Ginny, Fred and George got there stuff into an empty compartment and finally breathed easy.  
  
"Man, it is crowded out there. How come this year we have so many new students?" asked Fred.  
  
"I guess now that Dumbledore has been proved to be correct more and more parents want to send their wards under his protection." replied Harry.  
  
"Not to mention the protection of the 'hero who conquered the Dark Lord'." teased George.  
  
Ginny blushed. Even though Fred and George did not know the truth they still teased Harry and Ginny. This made Harry rather uncomfortable. He was not sure how long he could keep his liaisons with Ginny a secret.  
  
"I am going to see where Luna is" said Ginny and excused herself.  
  
"So Harry dear boy tell us, what great adventure does thou planeth for the upcoming year." asked George.  
  
"I don't think we ever plan out adventures, they seemed to be rather preplanned." replied Harry.  
  
"Oh cheer up mate!" said Ron as he entered the compartment with Hermione hand in hand. "Stop thinking about that dingbat's prophecy."  
  
"Yes Harry," spoke Hermione, "Remember what Hagrid said. What will happen, will happen?"  
  
"That is exactly my point." yelled Harry. "I am tired of waiting for things to happen. I am tired of waiting for the future. I want to know how all this will end."  
  
"The Dark Lord will first kill all of you friends and the torture you with the pain of thousand deaths then he will let me, with my bare hands slowly and even more painfully kill you."  
  
"So Igor? We meet finally. Did you really think you could outrun me?"  
  
"Rookwood? How did you find me here? I mean.. ho-how are you old friend?"  
  
"Shut up you traitor. You thought giving up our names will help you escape. Did you really think that that puny little boy would have vanquished the Dark lord for good. You were wrong Karkaroff."  
  
"Bellatrix. They made me." stammered out Karkaroff.  
  
"Do not lie." said Bellatrix Lestrange. "We were all ready to embrace the hell known as Azkaban as you simply waltzed away giving up on our master. Now you shall pay."  
  
"Please don't kill me." begged Karkaroff.  
  
"No Igor. We will not kill you. Death is too swift a punishment for a traitor like you. Our master has given us the order to make an example of you so that no one ever dares to betray the Dark Lord ever again."  
  
"We shall cause you pain to start with." came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
All of them pointed their wands at Karkaroff and yelled "Crucio."  
  
After a while Bellatrix yelled, "Enough. We want him sane."  
  
"Now dear Igor, for your second punishment, meet the newest servant of the Dark Lord. His name funnily enough is the same as that of yours. See its quite ironic," cackled Bellatrix, "all your life you only thought of yourself and now your name is the last thing you will remember in this life."  
  
The ring of Death Eaters made way for a black figure to appear.  
  
"Igor Karkaroff," said Peter Pettigrew in a squeaky tone, "meet Igor Aradha."  
  
Karkaroff let out a deafening cry for help as the shadowy figure swooped down on him.  
  
The entire compartment stared in disbelief at the blonde boy. They knew Draco hated Harry with a passion. But still it was difficult to even comprehend the calmness with which he just predicted all of their death. Even more unnerving was the glee that danced in his eyes as he spoke of torturing and then killing Harry.  
  
"Say that again you son-of-a" yelled Ron as he leaped at Draco.  
  
But he froze midway as if he saw a ghost.  
  
"It can't be him." yelled Fred.  
  
"You died. Dumbledore and Harry killed you." said Hermione.  
  
Standing right next to young Malfoy was the man who could not bear to touch Harry. The man who had hidden the Lord Voldemort in his turban and tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone. It was Professor Quirrel.  
  
It was Harry who first got past the moment and realized that it was not their old Professor. It was his brother.  
  
"Are you Umor Quirrel?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes." He said looking at Harry in a very funny way "That I am."  
  
"No need to be alarmed. I know you all have had a pretty bad experience with my brother five years ago. But believe be I am not a servant of Voldemort."  
  
Both Ron and Draco flinched at the same time. Harry himself was very very surprised. No one, amongst the Hogwarts staff except Remus Lupin and the headmaster had ever taken Voldemorts name in public before.  
  
"Are you crazy?" yelled Draco. "How dare you speak his name?"  
  
"As easily as I am assigning you a week's detention cleaning out every first year toilets. I heard what you said to Mr. Potter and his friends. Hogwarts will not tolerate any allegiance toward Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore has given me strict order to ensure this."  
  
Draco gaped at Professor Quirrel.  
  
"My father.."  
  
"Your father is an escaped death eater. He can do nothing about what I do?"  
  
"Oh and what can you do Professor? You think I have not heard of you before? Your brother was just a weak man who was tricked into servicing the Dark Lord. You were a cut throat. I know you were not a Death Eater. But had it not been for that flea bitten greyhound, you would still be carrying out your pillaging ways. You might pretend you side with Dumbledore but you can not change your blood." spoke Draco in a raspy tone.  
  
Professor Quirrel's face was like stone. It seemed that someone had just given him a very big shock.  
  
"That will be all Mr. Malfoy. You will leave now and will see me tonight after the feast about your punishment."  
  
Draco left the compartment silently but suddenly turned around and laughed out loud.  
  
"You know what's funny sir? This boy, who you think to be so special, for who you choose to fight against our side, do you know that he was the Godson of late Sirius Black, and now is the heir to the ancient house of the Blacks?"  
  
Quirrel turned towards Harry, his face contorted into a very strange expression. It seemed that he could not believe what he had heard. He then turned back towards Draco.  
  
"Leave" ordered Quirrel through gritted teeth.  
  
As Draco exited he turned to Harry and the group.  
  
"Please dress up. I believe the train would reach Hogsmede soon."  
  
As the Hogwarts Express arrived at the Hogsmede station, Harry looked outside hoping to meet Hagrid. But to his surprise he saw Headmaster Dumbledore escorting the first years towards the boat.  
  
"Boy they must be really tight about security, if Dumbledore is coming all the way here to escort students."  
  
"Don't be daft Ron." said Hermione. "He must be here for some special reason."  
  
As Fred and George passed Dumbledore they give him a military style salute with his back turned on them. It was clear that Fred and George were not happy to be back at Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore saw Harry and started walking towards him.  
  
"Ahh Harry! You must be disappointed in finding me here instead of Hagrid. Well unfortunately Hagrid had some very important work to do. So I had to come here to escort the student as the other staff is busy preparing for the feast."  
  
"Aahaa!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Hummph!" said Hermione.  
  
"Pardon me sir, but are you truly here for that reason?" she asked.  
  
"I can not put anything past the brightest student in Hogwarts, can I Miss. Granger?" he said, eyes twinkling.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"No, actually I wanted to talk to Harry. That is why I was here. But then Hagrid became unavailable and so I had to escort the first year students."  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about sir? You asked me to meet you after the feast." said Harry. "And what happened to Hagrid?"  
  
"Oh don't worry Hagrid is fine, he is just a little occupied. But we can't talk now. The boats have left and we must not be late for the feast. Tell you what Harry; wait for me outside the room next to the great hall. If I have time we shall definitely have a chat before the feast otherwise we will meet after it."  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione mounted a thestral driven carriage. They were all pretty flummoxed about the recent events.  
  
"What do you think Draco meant?" spoke Hermione.  
  
"About what?" asked Harry.  
  
"About Professor Quirrel. That he was worse than his brother. And did you see the way the Professor look at Harry when he told him that Harry was the Godson of Sirius."  
  
"I don't know? I thought he was trying to threaten his way out of punishment. But the way Quirrel's face fell when he heard about Sirius I really think something is wrong."  
  
Harry was thinking the same way. What did Malfoy mean? There was something very wrong about the new Professor. There was definitely more to him than what meets the eyes.  
  
As Harry waited for Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione went inside to perform there prefect duties Ginny insisted on staying back.  
  
Harry realized he was alone for the first time in Hogwarts with his GIRLFRIEND.  
  
MY GIRLFRIEND. Oh my god. Harry realized. He never told Ginny. They have been together for almost two weeks now and he still had not told Ginny about his feelings. He knew that she had realized that Harry loves her but, still Harry felt guilty about not expressing it in words.  
  
Well he thought. No time like the present.  
  
"Um.. Ginny. I need to tell you something." he started nervously.  
  
"What is it Harry?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry's nervousness was apparent to her.  
  
But Harry never got to saying what he began. There was a loud sound like someone banging his fist against a table. And then they heard voices from the next door.  
  
"Damn it Professor. Might I remind you that you did not hire me. Cornelius Fudge did. I gave you my word that I will never perform or allow any dark magic inside your precious school. Then why are we still having this discussion."  
  
"Mr. Umor. Please keep your cool." came Dumbledore's voice from inside the room outside which Harry and Ginny were waiting.  
  
"It is my duty to be worried about the safety of my students. I am afraid your past.."  
  
"Nothing was proved sir. Sirius Black falsely accused me. I ask you, did he give any proof against me?"  
  
"No he did not. He thought you were dead. We all did."  
  
"No, as you can see I am not dead. But my pride was killed by the last of the Blacks."  
  
"About Harry."  
  
"Professor, I assure you I pose Potter no harm. I was surprised to hear that he is the heir of the Blacks. But it means nothing to me. Please do not teach me my job."  
  
"Very well, I must leave for the feast. Do join me at the teachers table."  
  
Dumbledore then came out of the room and stopped to see Harry.  
  
"Ah yes Harry. I am very sorry but as you see I am very late. Lets head for the feast shall we."  
  
As Dumbledore strode towards the great hall, Harry sneaked into the classroom. He saw Professor Quirrel staring at a pocket mirror with a wicked expression.  
  
Suddenly he starting laughing and then he said,  
  
"Boy, am I a great actor or what? I am really going to enjoy doing this."  
  
He then walked out the other door.  
  
End Of Chapter Eleven TBC ===============================================================  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
I thank each and every one of you for your patience. The past few weeks have been hell for me. But I promise that the next few chapters will be full of action and will arrive very very soon. 


	12. Attacks

A/n: This chapter involves death of several characters mentioned in the books. Please don't be offended if some of the details are slightly disturbing.  
  
Chapter 12:- Attacks  
  
The Hogwart's hall was as usual splendidly decorated. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. It was further adorned by thousands of candles hovering in midair. Dumbledore sat at the teacher table. Harry noticed that Professor Quirrell was trying to avoid eye contact with him. He and Ginny had just joined Ron, Hermione, Fred and George and Neville. The sorting this year was an uneventful affair. As the sorting hat was being taken away, Dumbledore stood up. [A\N sorry can't write a song.]  
  
"Welcome dear students and fellow staff to another year at Hogwarts. I know all of you are rather famished from your trip, but I must make a few announcements. Firstly I would like to announce that Hogwarts would begin an apprenticeship program. Two students from each class of sixth and seventh year will be selected by their respective teachers and will be given special training. They will also be assisting the teacher in their classes. Furthermore Hogwarts is proud to welcome three new members to its staff. We are already in presence of one of them the other two will be joining us later this year. But right now let me welcome you, Professor Umor Quirrell."  
  
There was a stunned silence among the older students as the younger students clapped their hands welcoming the new teacher. Harry's classmates who had not met Quirrell in the train were really shocked to see the new DADA teacher.  
  
"I am afraid the looks of some of the older students in the hall calls for some explanation." said Quirrell. "I know that my brother had served Voldemort while teaching here. But I am not my brother. I am Umor Quirrell and I certainly am no way associated with Voldemort."  
  
Many students flinched on hearing the Dark Lords name.  
  
"And now my dear students" said Dumbledore, "let the feast ...."\  
  
But Dumbledore was not able to finish his sentence. Neville was screaming his lungs out pointing at the ceiling. Harry looked up and for the first time he was able to see the actual ceiling of the Hogwarts Great Hall. The magical enchantment to make the ceiling look like the outside sky was gone. Then to everyone's horror, one by one every candles lighting up the great hall went out. Hogwarts was engulfed in darkness.  
  
There was absolute chaos in the great hall the younger students were screaming or crying. Even the Slytherines looked very confused.  
  
"Look! Look at the sky." yelled Colin Creevey.  
  
But he did not need to point. Almost everyone's attention was focused at the formerly enchanted ceiling. Something enormous was coming down very slowly from it. Harry tried to focus his eyes to see what it was but the hall was still too dark to see it properly.  
  
"Lumos" yelled all the teachers as well as few of the prefects.  
  
But as soon as the light from the tip of their wand lit up the great hall, there was a cumulative gasp of shock. The object that had descended from the roof was an enormous cross. Crucified in it was Igor Karkaroff. Hovering above the cross was the ill famed Dark Mark.  
  
Even before they could recover from the shock the skull began to speak in the snake like voice of Voldemort.  
  
"Good Evening everybody. Sorry to disturb your feast. Now that I have your undivided attention let me get down to business. This is the place where my magical life began. This is from where my reign of terror will begin. This is from where I will be crowned. You muggle loving fools thought that Potter would save you. Dumbledore will protect you. Watch as the Dark Mark shadows over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the presence of the great Albus Dumbledore. I accept that there have been a few failures of my side in recent time. But that changes today. No one shall stand in the way of Lord Voldemort and the death eaters. Let me show you what happens if someone dares to do so."  
  
Just then Karkaroff's body erupted in flames and within seconds he was burnt into ashes.  
  
"Tonight on the first of September, I Lord Voldemort issues a challenge to Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and all those who wish to side by them. On Halloween this year I Lord Voldemort will lay siege to Hogwarts School and destroy every muggle born student. I will give the purebloods a chance to join me, but the remaining students and staff will be annihilated on the day you celebrated as the day of my defeat. Good Night every body I assure you we will meet soon."  
  
===============================================================  
  
It took the magically amplified voice of Dumbledore to calm the students. He ordered them to return to their dorms. Ron, Hermione led the young students to the Gryffindor dormitory. Harry was surprised to hear that the password was 'snuffles'. Once inside the mood was like that in a funeral.  
  
"How did he do that?" Ron was the first to speak. "Of all the places there is we thought at least we were safe here."  
  
"Well Hogwarts has never been very safe has it Ron." said Hermione. "Voldemort has always managed to sneak past and try to attack Harry."  
  
"You just made my point Mione." said Ron. "He sneaks around. That's what he does. He never enters the great hall and challenges Dumbledore."  
  
"He wanted to show his powers." Spoke up Ginny. "Harry humiliated him at Diagon Alley. He wanted to make a statement."  
  
"It's not just that Ginny." said Hermione. "Can you imagine terror his one statement is going to create? I will not be surprised if by tomorrow every muggle born student is on their way home. They know they will be the primary target when he attacks."  
  
"I am afraid you're wrong Hermione." said Ginny. "Every battle involving Voldemort has just one person as the primary target."  
  
"Harry Potter!" they said in unison.  
  
"Speaking of whom, where is the Boy-Who-Lived?" asked Neville.  
  
"He is by the window on the other side. He says he wants to be alone."  
  
"Oh dear!" said Hermione. "If I know Harry he will find a way to blame himself for this too."  
  
"I don't need to." came Harry's voice. "A couple of first years just asked me if I am so great why did I not do anything about it."  
  
"Harry they are scared, they don't know what they are saying."  
  
"That still does not mean I am excused. Don't you see I helped him come back. Every life he takes means more blood on my hands."  
  
"That is not true Mr. Potter. A man is responsible for his actions only." came the voice of Minerva McGonagall. "Mr. Potter I know the events of the evening has greatly disturbed you, but I must ask you to accompany me to the headmaster's office. He is waiting for you."  
  
Harry quietly followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office but was surprised to see that there were more people there. Almost the entire staff of Hogwarts barring Hagrid was there. Also present was Enemar and a man who looked quite a lot like Enemar but was slightly shorter and had a goatee.  
  
"Thank you for joining us Mr. Potter. We can now start the meeting." Said Dumbledore.  
  
As Dumbledore was about to sit on his chair, Nymphadora Tonks came rushing through the door.  
  
"Professor there has been another attack! Its Privet Drive."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Dumbledore? "But how?"  
  
"We don't know sir. Every house in the region barring number four was been burnt to the ground."  
  
"Oh God!" said McGonagall. "Arabella."  
  
"I am afraid we lost her. Her house was the first to be attacked. They burnt her alive."  
  
"What about others? What about the aurors? And Harry's family?"  
  
"We lost one of the aurors the other four are injured but will live. As per the head count forty-two people died. But there is some more grave news. Harry's aunt and cousin managed to escape but Harry's uncle tried to leave his house to shoot the death eaters. He was killed by the killing curse."  
  
Harry closed his eyes. It was just too much to take. Another family orphaned. Forty-two people dead. Arabella Figg, the woman who had looked after her throughout his life burnt alive. It just could not get any worse. But it did.  
  
Then Lupin just burst into the room.  
  
"Sir, we have some bad news."  
  
"We know Remus. We heard about the attack on Privet Drive."  
  
Remus' face went stone cold. "I am afraid that was no the news I have sir."  
  
Dumbledore's face, already showing heavy lines of tiresomeness, gravened even further.  
  
"You remember the attack on Indus earlier this year. Well we just got news that whatever was left of Indus was completely destroyed about an hour ago by a horde of death eaters led by Voldemort himself."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"God"  
  
"No"  
  
Exclaimed Enemar and the other person simultaneously.  
  
"Dumbledore, Voldemort is heading for Mohenjo Daro. We must head for Indus."  
  
Saying that the two people rushed out the door.  
  
"Sir. Can you explain what Enemar just said? What is Mohenjo Daro?"  
  
"Mohenjo Daro is the city of the dead. It is supposed to be destroyed by the desert in pre historic times. But enough of history lessons, Lupin as you just heard Privet Drive was attacked earlier today. Go and see that the ministry is doing all it can to assist the muggles. Rest of you sit down we have some grave things to discuss."  
  
"Sir how can this be happening? How can he be at three places? He was here at Hogwarts during the feast. How can he get to Asia so fast?"  
  
"I am afraid Tom's powers have grown to phenomenal heights. He is capable of doing things unimaginable in the wizarding world."  
  
"Does this mean he is going to attack Hogwarts?"  
  
"I am afraid so. You know something? Ever since he came back I knew Hogwarts would be his target. He tried to attack it once before you know?"  
  
"What? When?" asked the lot in chorus.  
  
"Two years after he finished school he was just obsessed with dark arts. He had formed a small army from the followers of Grindelwald. He thought if he could attack Hogwarts and take over he could bend the mind of every young wizard and witch and finally establish his rule. Fortunately for us he attacked during the summer vacation. We were pre-informed about the attack by one of our spies. We were able to thwart his attempts."  
  
"You were able to thwart his attempts." said Professor Flitwick.  
  
"I still remember. That monster was almost unstoppable. His shield blocked everything we hurled at him. And his offenses; He had just defeated me in the duel and was about to kill me when Dumbledore came in. You could see the fear in his eyes. Dumbledore challenged him, but he refused and ran. His minions attacked us instead. That was the second time I have seen Dumbledore actually kill. He killed twenty two death eaters in one blow."  
  
"Something, which I am not proud of. Voldemort refused my challenge because he had other plans. He wanted to kill the last heir of Rowena Ravenclaw who was then the headmaster of Hogwarts, Armando Dippet."  
  
"But why Professor? Why does he want to take over Hogwarts?"  
  
"Because Hogwarts is the birth of magic as you know it Harry. It contains powers and secrets hitherto unknown to anyone. As you have read in Hogwarts a history, this castle originally belonged to the Great Merlin. He passed it to his step son Godric Gryffindor who originally came up with the idea of this school. He and his three friends found Hogwarts on this castle. But even they did not have much idea of the power of Hogwarts. No one does. Slytherine wanted to learn more about this power. But he did not want to share it. When he left Hogwarts he swore that one day he or his heir would spill the blood of all the heirs on this very ground and then rule over the entire magical world from here. That is why Hogwarts has always been a target for Voldemort. He wants to fulfill the two aims of Slytherines. Destroy wizards who are not purebloods and kill the last heir of the founders."  
  
"So what do we do? We can't sit here and watch him kill all these children."  
  
"No we will not sit back anymore. He has issued a challenge and we shall accept his challenge. This Halloween Voldemort will not attack Hogwarts. The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry will attack Tom Malvoro Riddle."  
  
To every ones surprise the last statement did not come from Albus Dumbledore, it came from the leader of Dumbledore's army, Harry James Potter.  
  
End Of Chapter 12  
  
TBC 


	13. Fall Of Power

Chapter 13: Fall of Power  
  
"Harry is right." spoke Dumbledore. "I never wanted it to come to this. In every war the highest price of human lives is paid. That is why all my life I have tried to prevent confrontation within our kind. Unfortunately there is a time for peace and there is a time to attack. Alert the Order, we will not prepare to defend against Voldemort's attacks. We will attack first."  
  
"Noble sentiments Dumbledore, but that will not happen while I am in charge." everyone turned around in shock to see the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge at the door.  
  
"Listen Cornelius, Lord Voldemort has threatened to attack Hogwarts. He must be stopped." spoke Dumbledore.  
  
"Don't tell me what should be done old man. We have seen what you are capable of doing. For so long a time I had listened to you allowed your crazy ideas because of your fame of dealing with dark wizards. But after what happened here, I have to take actions. Firstly I am sending every muggleborn students back to their home. I always thought we were better off without them. Secondly I am hereby ordering the two greatest threats to Hogwarts to be removed from this school. I Cornelius Fudge hereby rusticate Harry Potter from Hogwarts School and suspend Albus Dumbledore from the position of headmaster."  
  
"Fudge you neither have the authority nor the power to do that." Again to everyone's surprise it was Harry who spoke.  
  
"You puny little boy! You want to see my authority? Aurors arrest him."  
  
But the aurors did not move.  
  
"I said arrest him." barked Fudge savagely.  
  
"No." said the head auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. "When we learnt what you were about to do earlier today, we the head aurors submitted a no confidence motion against you to the wizengamot. Since Professor Dumbledore was not available the second in charge to him gave us direct order that we are to restrain you from performing any act that is unbecoming of the minister of magic."  
  
"You work for me. You are to follow my orders."  
  
"The Aurors do not work for you Fudge. You do not rule over them. Besides the Aurors duty is to take orders from the wizengamot not from you."  
  
Suddenly a face appeared on the fireplace of the office. It was that of a very old witch.  
  
"Good evening Dumbledore. We have been notified of the ghastly events of the night. We were also notified that Cornelius is about to do some things very stupid at Hogwarts. So Dumbledore before matters become much worse, we the wizengamots seek your approval in suspending Cornelius Oswald Fudge from the position of minister of magic."  
  
Dumbledore simply nodded. He then turned to Fudge and said "Well Cornelius seeing that you are no longer my 'boss', I guess I can stay here and so can Mr. Potter. But I hereby forbid you from coming anywhere near my students in the future otherwise the consequences are going to be severe."  
  
"You fool. If you two stay here people will die. Voldemort can not be killed. You saw his powers tonight."  
  
"A wise man does not flaunt his abilities Cornelius. When the time comes Voldemort is going to immensely regret the challenge he made tonight. Now Aurors please escort Mr. Fudge out, others may take leave for the night as well. I would however like to have a word with Harry."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Harry what you said today was one of the bravest things I have heard. But you must understand that it is not as easy as sounds. You have so far only encountered a fraction of Voldemort's forces, we have to be really prepared to survive an attack let alone launch a counter attack." said Dumbledore.  
  
"I know sir. But as he so proudly announced, he will attack on Halloween. It is clear that he has enough strength to think that he can do it. So we have to think about stopping him. Everyone has been afraid of Voldemort and has hidden from him and even then he has been able to kill them. Hiding for safety is no longer an option. I think we must take preparations for counter offense."  
  
"I am glad to hear that from you Harry. It just shows that the announcement I was about to make was very much justified. I have something for you Harry. As you know, last year I personally intervened in you becoming a prefect. So taking into consideration your owl marks and your teaching ability as shown to the 'Dumbledore's Army' I am hereby appointing you as the assistant to the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. As I had mentioned earlier, all the teachers will be picking their apprentices this year. I would like you to be my apprentice. But you will not just be an apprentice. I want you to continue the club you had started last year. You can have any assistance you want. Being my assistant, your authority would supercede that of any prefect of any house. In fact you will have as much authority as the Head Boy. Also you will have unhindered access to the library, even the restricted sections. So Harry do you accept?"  
  
"Of course I accept sir. This is such an honor. I don't know what to say."  
  
"I know I am putting a lot of responsibility on you. So Harry before you go to bed do you have any thing else to ask me?"  
  
"Well yes a couple of questions sir? Firstly who was with Enemar when he left? I have seen him somewhere."  
  
"I do not think you have met him before but he does look a lot like Enemar himself. He is Enemar's friend and another ally of our side. His name is Reet. Actually you will be seeing a lot of him. He is going to give you some lessons on ancient magic."  
  
"Also sir, how did Voldemort carry so many attacks at such a short time? That too one of them being at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Voldemort has gained an incredible source of power. You remember your meeting with Enemar at the Shrieking Shack. He mentioned how he was forced to kill his one time mentor Aradha. Well as it turns out that in death Aradha some how turned into an even more powerful creature which pledged allegiance to its actual murderer, Voldemort. What you saw here at Hogwarts was a display of Voldemort's own powers combined with the pure evil power of this undead creature. But that is not all. As you know Voldemort was able to free his captured minions a few days ago. He also stole that strange object we spoke about that night. I still don't know how he came to know about it. But somehow considering that events that have followed I think Voldemort has already started to harness the powers of that object." He paused. "I know this is not good news. But trust me Harry we still have several resources on our side. We will fight hard and we will win. So as I bid you good night I ask you to keep your courage and be prepared for the upcoming battle."  
  
"Wow I have never come this far before. I did not even know this path existed."  
  
"This leads to Merlin's tomb. But I don't think they can enter it. I think we will find them in the chamber of death." said Enemar.  
  
"Speaking of death how are you coping with what you saw back there?"  
  
"Reet, I just saw the corpses of almost all the people I spent the last five years of my life with. How do you expect me to cope with it?"  
  
"I still don't understand why he did this though. I am sure he could have just restrained them."  
  
"I had told you before Reet. Aradha is not the one who is doing this. Voldemort is pulling his strings. That maniac takes pleasure in killing. Now be careful we are almost there.'  
  
"How can a man, who was like a father to me, do this?"  
  
"As easily as you did what you did to me?"  
  
Every light in the dark chamber lit up one by one. The two men had to shield their eyes from the sudden illumination. They looked up and saw, sitting at white marble throne was a black creature. It seemed to be made of shadows. The only resemblance of light it displayed was in its ruby red eyes.  
  
The two men bowed before him.  
  
"It is good to see that the two of you still remember the tradition of this place." spoke the creature.  
  
"Where is Voldemort?" asked Reet.  
  
"My dear Reet, you were like a son to me. Unlike this ingrate dog you would have had this throne after me. Still you joined him. Why?"  
  
"It was the right thing to do. You allied with the darkest soul of our time. I chose the side of light."  
  
"This common mongrel is the side of light. Or is it that puny little child? Power Reet, power is all that matters. Look at this place. Look at where I am. This is where the human race was born. You have been to Hogwarts. You must have felt the power of that place. Imagine power infinitely greater than that. That is what the king of the dead will hold."  
  
"So Aradha," spoke Enemar, "You think you are the heir to the king's throne. Do you not know that there has never been a true king to this throne? What makes you think you are the heir to this throne?"  
  
"Silence you dog. You are not to speak my name. You are not the only one who has seen Merlin's Chronicles. It is true that there never has been a true king but I am like none other. I will rule over this throne. Because I possess the key, to the power of the immortals."  
  
"The Green Flame Torch?" whispered Reet.  
  
"Yes. Voldemort acquired it during his raid on the ministry; I was able to use its power to gain the strength I needed to attain the form you see. Then I have shown Voldemort how to use the Torch to gain enough power to crush the forces of Dumbledore and bring Hogwarts down to its knees. When Voldemort takes over Hogwarts, the magical core of Hogwarts will be combined with the raw ancient magic that lies in this dead city and I will finally be able to seek out every magus's ultimate destination for the ultimate power."  
  
"The Temple of the King?"  
  
"Yes Enemar. The Temple of the King. That is from where the dark lord and I shall rule over this world. But don't worry, you will assist me. You remember Enemar how you hoodwinked the Dark Lord into 'killing' me. Well I will use the same trick on you two. You will be my slaves like my young pet at Hogwarts."  
  
But Aradha stopped to see Enemar laughing.  
  
"Is impending death so funny Enemar?"  
  
"No but you are a stupid little ghost. You actually think that that was the Green Flame Torch you stole. You have no idea what the power of the immortals is. A petty little ghost like you would not have survived its powers and neither could Voldemort. All you have done is given Voldemort a very dangerous toy."  
  
"No one speaks to the King of the Dead that way." yelled Aradha.  
  
"You are not the King of the Dead. Our king has not yet come of age. His identity is yet to be revealed. You are right. This shall be the age of the King and he will make the Temple of the King come back but you are not him."  
  
"How dare you? Let me show you the meaning of defying the king."  
  
Aradha jumped in the air and his black shadowy mass engulfed Enemar.  
  
"Your powers are useless against me Enemar. Watch Reet as I turn your brother into my minion of darkness."  
  
But Reet was gone. He all of a sudden found himself teleported right in front of Indus gate.  
  
"Run brother." came the voice of Enemar in his head. It was the voice of a man in extreme pain. "Go to Dumbledore. Tell him all you saw. Do not worry about me. I have already explained to you Aradha can not kill me. Run to Hogwarts. Harry is our only hope. Train him to be ready. He must be ready before the time comes. I will find a way to get out of this, have faith in me. Go NOW."  
  
Reet let out a large sigh. Once again that man put his own life at risk to save another's. He kept thinking how easily he himself could have had escaped, but he knew then Aradha would have certainly killed him.  
  
"Well at least Aradha can't kill either of us now. Good luck my friend. Hope to see you again."  
  
"I don't believe we have him first thing in the morning." complained Ron.  
  
"Come on, he can not be much worse than Umbridge." said Neville.  
  
"Actually I am looking forward to his class," said Harry, "There is definitely something weird about him. I need to find out who all are truly in Dumbledore's side when we go into war."  
  
Neville paled. "You just had to s-say that during breakfast." he said in a shaky voice.  
  
"It will come Neville, whether you like it or not. We have to be prepared." said Harry. "Speaking of being prepared where is Ginny and Hermione?"  
  
"They are still in the common room. Ginny is really upset over something and she won't tell me about it. So I asked Hermione if she could find out what was troubling her."  
  
"She has six brothers, three of whom are in this school and you send her sister-in-law to console her." piped in Fred and George as Ron's face turned the color of his hair.  
  
"Come brother," announced Fred "let us see what trouble our young sibling."  
  
"And try to aggravate It." added George.  
  
As they ran out of the hall Ron said in a disgusted tone, "Those two have no sense, she is obviously upset over last night. So I thought Hermione would be the person she would want to talk to."  
  
"Err.. let me go talk to her. She might be more comfortable talking to me."  
  
"Why would she want to talk to you? Wait a minute? Mione said something like this might happen? Is there something going on between the two of you? POTTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO UPSET MY SISTER?"  
  
The entire hall turned toward the animated discussion but before Harry could come up with a good explanation a huge thing appeared out of thin air and thumped down on Harry's breakfast table. Harry cleared the smeared scrambled eggs of his glasses and looked at the object. It was something he had seen before it was the Mirror of Magi. But on it was a truly gruesome face; Harry took a real close look at the blood streaked face on the mirror to realize that it was the face of his ally and teacher Enemar. He had several deep cuts of his face through which blood was pouring out.  
  
"It's that guy." said Ron dumbfounded. "He is in a mess."  
  
"Harry." Enemar spoke in a croaking voice, "I don't have much strength. Take the mirror to Dumbledore. Hurry before I loose control.. hurry please."  
  
Harry who had been used to seeing the ever calm a composed self of Enemar was shocked to see him in such distress. He picked up the mirror and ran for the headmaster's office. To his surprise he saw Dumbledore at the gargoyle statue.  
  
"I heard what happened at the breakfast table. Mr. Weasley I am afraid this does not concern you. But I have a job for you. Find Professor McGonagall and ask her to meet me as soon as possible at my office."  
  
They took the mirror in the office. As soon as the door was locked Enemar spoke again.  
  
"Sir, our danger is greater than we imagined. I am being held captive by Aradha at the city of the dead."  
  
"I will send help immediately." said Dumbledore.  
  
"NO! You must not send any one out here. Concentrate on protecting your grounds. Know this, I may be very badly hurt but Aradha will not kill me. That is enough for me for now. I will escape from here. My powers may not be enough to confront Aradha but I think I know a way to escape the city of the dead. I can not explain how, but any one you sent hear will be as good as sent to the gallows."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I want you to save my last friend on earth. I helped Reet escape the city. But two death eaters, one of whom is what you call an animagus are after him. Reet does not have as much knowledge of your world as I do. Being a muggle he won't be able to reach Hogwarts or Hogsmede by himself. He is too far away to contact you using his powers which are also quite weak at this moment. Dumbledore, sir, please help him. I dragged him into this war protect him from it. Give him refuge at Hogwarts. He will teach Harry what he knows. With his knowledge Harry will be ready. Promise me Dumbledore, no matter what happens you will protect Reet."  
  
"I give you my word Enemar. I will bring him to Hogwarts. He will be safe here. But I must ask you again. Are you sure about no one going to Indus, I myself am willing to go.."  
  
"Sir I have the greatest respect for you and your abilities. You are no doubt the greatest wizard of your time. But you sir with all due respect are a mortal, and a very valuable asset to our side. This place is right now under Aradha's rule and will be so until the true king comes of age. I can not explain it to you. Reet might be able to. We can not defeat him here, at least not now. Rest assures Aradha will not kill me. But he has considerably weakened me. As soon as I gain some of my 'special abilities' back I will implement my plan to escape. Before that if I gain enough strength I will contact you through the mirror. I hope to join you before Halloween. Oh and Dumbledore there is a traitor among your midst. He poses great harm to Harry. I might know who he is."  
  
"Who?" asked Harry and Dumbledore together?  
  
But they did not get an answer. Enemar's eyes started to close down. Soon his image was fading. The mirror turned black.  
  
"Sir, we have to save him. You saw the wounds on his face. Aradha will kill him."  
  
"Excuse me Headmaster; Mr. Weasley said you asked for Me." came the voice of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes Minerva. You have to take charge for a while now. Call Remus, and Umor tell them meet me at the castle gate. Harry please come with me."  
  
"Sir you are going to Indus?" asked Harry.  
  
"No I believe in Enemar. Going to Indus will not help him, but might worsen the situation here."  
  
As they reached the gate they found both Remus Lupin and Professor Quirrell at the gate.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Sir? I have a class in two minutes and he," said Professor Quirrell pointing at Harry "Should be in that class."  
  
"I am afraid your class is cancelled. A friend if ours needs help. The four of us are going to help him."  
  
Then to Harry's surprise the twinkle in Harry's eyes were replaced by a cold flash of anger.  
  
"And" continued Dumbledore, "We are going to hunt down one of the lowest creatures on earth. A filthy rodent with a silver paw."  
  
End Of Chapter 13  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Well folks another chapter down. Nothing much to say other than the fact though some of you might think I am concentrating too much on action but next chapter onward the theme will change a bit. How? you will have to read and find out. This is my longest chapter till date. This was specially difficult since I still don't have a beta reader. Any one interested in beta reading this story, please mail me. Next chapter, I must warn people, is going to be scary as there will be another death. 


	14. Rescue Operation and Balance Of Power

Chapter 14:- Rescue Operation and Balance of Power.  
  
He had been on thirteen hour flight to England. But now having landed he was exhausted and tired. His powers enabled him to sneak into the flight but the strenuous journey to the Pakistan airport had weakened him already.  
  
"Things were so much easier with Enemar." He thought.  
  
Reet knew that his abilities were not as much as that of his dear friend. This fact never actually bothered him. Neither he, nor Enemar considered their power to be a good thing. But one power of Enemar that fascinated him the most was the power to travel through ethereal zones, instant teleportation. He looked at his watch and realized that he had been on the move for almost a day. He remembered it took him just less than a minute to get to the gate of Indus from the gate of Hogwarts.  
  
He remembered vividly Enemar taking the full blast of Aradha's attacks. A normal man would not wake up after that attack. But Enemar was far from normal. He had enough power to escape the walls of the dead city. Even with the surplus ancient magical protection Enemar would had been able to come out of there without a scratch. But he chose to get Reet out himself. Even though he was teleported out of the city in seconds it still drained a lot of energy. But Reet knew the journey was far from over.  
  
He had to reach Dumbledore. He can not reach Hogwarts by himself. So he kept wondering how to reach a place inaccessible to him.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Itra?" a man dressed in a black suit asked.  
  
"I am afraid you are mistaken." replied Reet although a bit surprised that this man knew of his friend.  
  
"Look you want to meet Dumbledore right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. But how did you..?"  
  
"Please no more questions, I am working for Dumbledore. Follow me. I have a car waiting for you."  
  
The driver led him to a large car waiting outside. He asked Reet to get in. He got in the drivers seat and took off.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" he asked the man.  
  
"Easy Mr. Pettigrew followed you on the train."  
  
"What, who?"  
  
The driver raised his right arm; on it was a small rat with a silver paw.  
  
"What is the meaning..?"  
  
But Reet never got to finish his sentence. The rat jumped on the seat and in a second transformed into a middle-aged balding man with watery eyes and a silver hand. He pulled out his wand and muttered "Stupefy." Even without getting time to react Reet was knocked out cold.  
  
"Take the car into the field. The portkey to Indus is there." Peter ordered the driver.  
  
"Yes sir" replied the driver with a dazed expression.  
  
Pettigrew got of in the middle of a field and dragged out Reet's body.  
  
"Now where is that portkey? Bellatrix told me it would be here. I can't believe I get stuck with these jobs. Just because I can animage I had to be stuck in that flight. I would have nabbed him in the flight had this moron not chosen to fly in an army aircraft. Traveling like muggles. What humiliation?"  
  
Pettigrew ranted on searching for the missing portkey.  
  
"Where is it?" he yelled in frustration.  
  
"It was right there on top of that rock, before I removed it."  
  
Pettigrew turned around to see in absolute horror the man who even his master was mortally afraid of. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"So how is my guest doing?" the voice that resembled the wind in a cemetery spoke.  
  
"Not good Aradha. Just how long do you plan to keep me here?" replied Enemar.  
  
"Well forever. You know as well as I do that I can not kill you. I knew you had that figured out the moment you chose to let Reet escape. But I must tell you it was a waste. Wormtail managed to capture Reet at Heathrow and he will bring him back here."  
  
"Do not do this Aradha. You were a teacher once. Voldemort can not give you what you want. He will use you to kill people."  
  
"Just as very little is known about you Enemar, people do not know me that well either. Do you think I am siding with Voldemort just so as to survive the predicament you got me in?"  
  
"I did not get you in this predicament. You sided with Voldemort. You promised to take him to Merlin's Tomb. I don't know how you found out about it but you must have known the Tomb is inaccessible to us. You would have failed and Voldemort would have killed you."  
  
"That is not why you attacked us. You were scared that I might find the torch. That is why you had me killed."  
  
"Killed Aradha? If you are dead what are you doing here? Why have you not gone onto your next life? Face it, you survived because of me. That is why you can not kill me. If I die so will you."  
  
"Unfortunately part of it is true. It is correct that if you die my soul will be vanquished to the spirit world. But my survival was not because of you. This life of a spirit that I live is because I have the destiny. I will be crowned at the Temple of the King. There I will finally be resurrected."  
  
"You are not the king Aradha. The king of the dead will vanquish you. He has with the aid of the Green Flame Torch will finally put to rest your tortured soul."  
  
"Petty beliefs Enemar. We now possess the Torch. Indus is ours as well and on Halloween Hogwarts will fall, no one will stop us. Potter, Dumbledore they will all fall before Voldemort. He will attain immortality and I will rise to the throne. You are right the Torch will guide the .."  
  
But Aradha stopped talking. He noticed Enemar's eyes had gone pitch black.  
  
"You are a fool Aradha." The voice coming from Enemar was not his own. "I once considered choosing you, but now I am grateful that the immortals guided me. Before Halloween, Potter will gain his inheritance as well as learn about his heritage. The Power of Immortals will be bestowed upon him through the Green Flame Torch. Listen to what Enemar says. Give up and maybe the King will have mercy on you. But remember this. When the King reaches the Temple, he will not spare anyone who anytime opposed him."  
  
Enemar's eyes returned to normal and he collapsed on the floor.  
  
Igor Aradha felt a feeling that is never associated with his kind. A feeling that he was used to generating in others. But hearing the long dead Merlin's voice through Enemar brought back in him a feeling that is unknown to the undead. Fear.  
  
======================================================  
  
"Give up Peter and I might consider sparing you. Let go of Reet and surrender."  
  
Peter Pettigrew was by no means a brave man. But never had he been in such a predicament before. He was facing two people who even his master regards very highly and they were backed up by a lycanthrope and another man.  
  
"Wait just a minute. Umor? You are siding with these people. Don't you know Potter is the godson of Black. The same Sirius Black who tried to kill you."  
  
"Don't you dare take Sirius' name you vermin." snarled Lupin.  
  
"I helped to avenge you Umor. I was always you friend." rambled on Pettigrew. "How can you side with the friends of Dumbledore and Potter. Don't you remember? They killed your brother. I framed Sirius Join me."  
  
Before Pettigrew could say another word, a pure white beam of light hit him square on the chest.  
  
"You killed my parents." said Harry. "Because of you Sirius had to live thirteen years in hell. Today Wormtail I will avenge my parents and godfather with your blood."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry. He was shocked to see Harry throwing the first curse. As long as he had known Harry Potter he had never seen him start the fight. What also came as a shock to him was the fact that he could not even recognize the spell Harry hit Pettigrew with.  
  
"Potter you can not kill Peter. He needs to be tried." said Quirrell.  
  
"I don't care about trial. And I am not going to kill him. He made my parents hide from Voldemort. He made Sirius hide from the ministry. I am going to make him hide from himself for the rest of his life."  
  
Suddenly Wormtail let out a ghastly wail of agony. Then to everyone's surprise six death eaters apparated right next to him.  
  
"Finally the odds have evened out eh Potter. Your spell might have stung but it did nothing else to me."  
  
"Leave Dumbledore and I might spare Potter and your friends. We only have orders to take the muggle."  
  
Her voice was unmistakable. It was Lestrange.  
  
"Harry please step back." ordered Dumbledore.  
  
But Harry kept moving towards her.  
  
"Ooh is baby Potter still looking for his godfather's death. Maybe I will send Potter to him."  
  
As the death eaters raised there wand Dumbledore started shooting curses straight at them. Two of them were straight away knocked out. The third one hurled a killing curse at him which the old wizard easily avoided and stunned him.  
  
"Watch and lean you fools this is how the Dark Lord does it." yelled Bellatrix.  
  
Raising her wand she was about to fire the fatal curse at Harry when all of a sudden the open field echoed in a clear male voice.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA."  
  
The shock in Lestrange's eyes as she saw the Green Light head from Umor Quirrell's wand towards him was apparent. The curse hit her squarely on the chest and she immediately fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"She was mine." yelled Harry.  
  
"I did what I had to do." said Umor with a calm expression.  
  
Meanwhile, even Lupin seemed to be surprised by Quirrel's perfection in using the killing curse. He accidentally dropped the coke can which was the portkey. Seeing this Pettigrew reached for it.  
  
"Stop him." shouted Dumbledore as he knocked out the other two death eaters.  
  
As Lupin tried to raise his wand to stop Peter, some invisible force seemed to paralyze him. In great despair he saw his traitor friend touch the portkey and disappear.  
  
"I am sorry sir." said Lupin, the shame in his voice apparent, "I could not stop him. Something weird happened."  
  
"I am sorry Remus." spoke Harry. "It was me. I paralyzed you. I let him get away."  
  
"Why?" all three of them asked.  
  
I wanted Peter to suffer the same pain he had given to Sirius. He managed to escape but today onwards he will not only be hiding from us he will be hiding form Voldemort as well."  
  
"How Harry? What was the spell you used on him?" asked Umor.  
  
"It is not a spell known to the wizarding world. It just came to me. It will turn Wormtail into a squib. It will destroy his ability to animage. It will cause him the pain of thousand Cruciatus the moment he tries to perform a simple spell. Lastly Pettigrew is now bonded to me. I can drive him insane. I have something like a permanent imperious on him. I can even make him attack Voldemort."  
  
"Harry. There can not be such a powerful spell."  
  
"There is not." Everyone turned around to see Reet standing behind them with a broad grin. "That spell that Harry just spoke of is a demonstration of the Power of the Immortals." ======================================================  
  
"Sir how can Harry use powers that neither he nor anyone else has seen." asked Remus.  
  
"The Mirror of Magi. It did what Enemar was doing previously. It guided Harry to use his powers."  
  
"I must say I am not very comfortable with Harry having such powers over which he has no control of." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, your concern is very correct. Enemar worried about this as well. Enemar and I came to this conclusion that in spite of having more proficiency in ancient magic than Harry, the reason neither Enemar or Aradha or I were not selected to hold this power is because of a certain balance."  
  
"Balance?" enquired Lupin.  
  
"You see the Power of Immortals actually is practically uncontrollable. It will rip a person open if he is not able to control it. Whatever we have learnt about the great Merlin's powers, we were sure that not even Enemar could handle that kind of powers."  
  
"Ah! I see." exclaimed Dumbledore eyes lighting up in recognition. "To balance the surplus of raw magical power, the magi need a different type of magical power. That explains why Harry and the Great Merlin are the two people who are chosen."  
  
"That is exactly what we believe. From what little we have studied the wizarding world as the students gain knowledge about there magic there magical abilities increase so you see that is why Harry has not gained his powers yet. Until the balance of powers is correct he is not ready."  
  
The Reet's face gravened. "But now it seems that the time is running out. Harry will receive his inheritance soon. The biggest question is whether or not he is ready for it."  
  
"I have a question. If and when Harry gains his powers, can his powers be controlled by some other person. I mean can someone use Harry to use his powers against us."  
  
"I am afraid that was the reason we had come to Hogwarts that evening. We have discovered a secret about your world that seems to be lost in time. The Great Merlin, thought of transferring his powers to his son. But he then realized the danger of giving powers to someone undeserving and unable to control it. So he made sure that the Torch would only choose the most deserving person after him. One who is powerful enough to control it and yet noble enough not to misuse it. This decision enraged his son. He separated himself from his father. Many years later after Merlin had disappeared he returned, to meet his step brothers. Both of them were known in history as the two Greatest wizard of their time. But according to Enemar's research, Merlin's elder son thought he was the rightful heir to his father's powers. The younger son had no idea of such powers. As fate would have it, the younger one was chosen."  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "Enemar said no one other than Merlin knew about the two types of magic. He also said only Merlin possessed the Powers you talk about. But now you say there was another person."  
  
"There would have been. If he was not killed. The rift between the two brothers was created by a different issue. But when the elder thought that the powers that he thought he was heir to was by stolen by his step brother he brutally murdered him, thus creating a family feud that has lasted for thousands of years and is still going on till date."  
  
"Good Lord!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "Salazaar Slytherine."  
  
"You knew?" asked Reet. "You knew Harry is the last heir of the great Godric Gryffindor?"  
  
End Of Chapter 14 


	15. Bloodlines and Heirs

Chapter 15:- Bloodlines and Heirs.  
  
"Harry is the heir of Godric Gryffindor." exclaimed McGonagall.  
  
"And you knew of this?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yes I did." said Dumbledore. "That is not all though."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Reet.  
  
"What I am about to divulge to you is not known to any other soul on this planet. I had told this to James just after he passed out of Hogwarts. He told Lily of course, but they decided to keep it a secret till the threat of Voldemort was over. Yes, it was Salazar who killed Godric and yes they were half brothers. I those days on reaching adulthood the lords assumed there own titles so they have different surnames. But actually they were brothers. Salazar did not only kill Godric, he and his son, Solomon, wiped out three generations of Gryffindor family. Solomon was even more ruthless than Salazar. I fact some belive that Salazar had some doubts about carrying out the attack on Godric's family but the son was adamant on carrying on the murderous sequence. But he did not know one thing. Just before his death Godric Gryffindor had adopted a nine year old girl. Emily. This fact was kept a secret as she was born out of wedlock of a very famous witch. Helga Hufflepuff."  
  
People gasped.  
  
"Yes. Emily went on to marry a young wizard, Tiberius Potter. Harry's great grandfather."  
  
"But sir," interrupted Remus. "Then Harry is not the heir of Gryffindor. He is the heir of Hufflepuff."  
  
"No." said Reet. "He is the heir of both houses."  
  
"How?" asked Remus.  
  
"It is not blood that decides the true heir of a lineage. It is the destiny of a man or a woman as foretold by the stars. Harry's actions show that he is chosen to avenge his family's death and finally end this thousand year old feud."  
  
"Very true Mr. Reet." said Dumbledore. "Where else can you find better example of heir being chosen by actions rather than by blood lines than right in this room."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Reet.  
  
"Well I guess it is time to unfold another secret."  
  
"As is known after Salazar murdered the Gryffindors. He hoped that he would take over Hogwarts."  
  
"But his own son in thirst for power killed him. Then the magical community revolted against him and under the leadership of Rowena Ravenclaw defeated him. Solomon fled. Later in life he had twin daughters. But their natures were very much different. Angara was as vicious as her father. She followed on his footsteps. But Amanda was unfortunately nothing like her father. She was kind and gentle. She did not approve of his grand fathers ways. She was also much more powerful than Angara. Angara tried to kill her but she fled to a distant land. Two generations later her grandson came back to England to send his only son to Hogwarts. A man you know quite well today."  
  
"Who?" asked everyone present in the room in unison.  
  
"Me. Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"YOU!" gasped Lupin.  
  
"It can't be. You are against him."  
  
"Exactly Remus. That goes to show that it is not blood, but our own character that makes us the person we are. That is why Harry though not related to either Godric Gryffindor or Merlin is the true heir to their powers. But Voldemort in whose veins flows the blood of not only Salazar Slytherine, but also the great Merlin himself is destined to be annihilated by his half cousin."  
  
Great murmur broke up in the headmaster's office the entire staff obviously greatly disturbed by the shocking revelation about Harry's as well as Dumbledore's ancestry. The only person who segregated himself from the animated conversation was Reet. He thought of the dream he had four years ago just after he had met Enemar. The fog the made the sense of the dream so difficult to understand was gradually lifting up. Things were becoming clearer but that definitely was not a good sign.  
  
"Welcome to advanced defense against the dark arts." announced Quirrell.  
  
"For those who have a short term memory, my name is Umor Quirrell. I am your new teacher. Today we shall study a very different mode of defense from what you have studied already. You will learn to defend yourself against something far worse than Grindyglows or a Boggart. You will learn to protect you and your friends from one of the vilest creatures on this planet. Now, ordinarily this spell is only taught to final year students, but considering the circumstances your Headmaster suggested this to be taught in all the advanced years. Now of all the magical creatures you have encountered which do you find the most dark and dangerous."  
  
"A Manticore." said Hermione.  
  
"Good answer Miss Granger. But not the one I expected."  
  
"An Acromantula." said Ron.  
  
"Ahh! Another arachnophobic Weasley; I don't blame you. I hate those things as well but they are no where near to the thing I have in mind."  
  
"He certainly has not met Aragog." whispered Ron to Harry.  
  
"A Hippogriff."  
  
Harry and Ron almost rolled over in laughter and Malfoy's answer.  
  
"I must admit that an enraged Hippogriff is one of the most dangerous beasts to tackle, but that is still not the right answer."  
  
The class continued to bludgeon the professor with wild guesses, everyone except Harry taking a shot.  
  
"Blast Ended Skrewts." said Blaise Zabini.  
  
"No not correct. I see everyone has made a guess except for Mr. Potter here. What happened? I heard you used to be a very good at this class?"  
  
Harry had known the answer all along but the only reason he did not want to say it was because the Quirrell would call him for a demonstration. Oh well, he sighed. Might as well get some points for Gryffindor.  
  
"The most dark and dangerous creature in magical world is a Dementor." he said flatly.  
  
"60 points to Gryffindor!" exclaimed Quirrell.  
  
"But" to everyone's surprise Harry continued, "There are two more creatures, which are far more dark, filthy and dangerous than all the Dementors in the world put together. A Snake and a Ghost."  
  
Most of the class failed to understand Harry's implication but it did not go past Quirrell.  
  
"Well from what I have heard." said Quirrell completely ignoring Harry's last comment. "Quite a few of you have had some experience in this spell thanks to one of your friends. I have also heard that Mr. Potter here is capable of performing a corporeal Patronus at will; something which most grown up wizards can not do. Don't worry Potter. I will not ask you for a demonstration. But I want every one from the remaining class come to come to the podium and demonstrate the Patronus spell. Those who do not know already the spell is 'Expecto Patronus' if your magic is strong enough it will create an object which will drive away the Dementor."  
  
One by one the whole class came to the podium aimed at the wall. Harry having taught this spell last year knew exactly how much proficiency his classmates had in this spell. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville were able to produce foggy shapes, but Harry doubted that any of their Patronus was strong enough to trouble an actual Dementor.  
  
"Quite impressive" said Quirrell. "But as you can see your Patronus are not strong enough. They won't be very effective against a real Dementor."  
  
"What are you talking about? My Patronus was strong enough to kill a Dementor." said Draco arrogantly.  
  
"Nothing can kill a Dementor Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherine for speaking out of turn. But since you think your Patronus is strong enough to tackle a Dementor you may volunteer for the next lesson. You get the chance to face an actual Dementor."  
  
Malfoy paled.  
  
"You can't. Dumbledore will never let you bring a Dementor in here." he said.  
  
"True but I know something that will turn into a Dementor so that you can 'practice' on it."  
  
"Oh No!" thought Harry. "He is going to bring a Boggart."  
  
Surely enough, Quirrell soon came back with a safe.  
  
"Now, this safe contains a Boggart. I have performed a spell on it so that he can see only one person in this room. Me. I can assure you that Boggart will take the form of a Dementor. You, Mr. Malfoy can then use your Patronus spell against the Dementor. One more thing Potter you must move to the back of the class."  
  
"What do you know?" thought Harry. "I am not the only one who turns a Boggart into a Dementor."  
  
As soon as Quirrell opened the safe the Boggart walked out and immediately assumed the shape of a Dementor. Malfoy did not seem to be getting affected by the Dementor; he feebly raised his wand a croaked, "Expecto Patronus."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Granger, Weasley," shouted Quirrell, "use your spell against him, hurry."  
  
His voice was also beginning to get ragged. The Dementor seemed to affect him as badly as it did Harry. Hermione and Ron both sent their weak Patroni towards the Boggart- Dementor. It managed to drive the dementor away from Malfoy but it rushed towards Quirrell.  
  
Quirrell seemed to have been caught off guard. He had fallen on the floor. The whole class watched in horror as he stumbled back.  
  
Harry realized he had to do something. He whipped out his wand and raised to perform his famous Patronus.  
  
"Use both of your powers." came a voice in Harry's head.  
  
Harry raised his wand in his right hand and tried to call his internal powers from his heart. He yelled the spell and was himself amazed at what happened.  
  
Instead of the silver white stag form of prongs, came of a pitch black lion with wings of fire. It roared aloud and dashed straight at the dementor. Then as soon as it pounced on the dementor the fake dementor exploded into a thousand pieces.  
  
"What happened?" said Quirrell. "Potter that was not your usual Patronus?"  
  
"No sir." said Harry having difficulty in believing what just happened himself."  
  
"Excuse me Professor," came the voice of Remus who had appeared at the door. "Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to Harry immediately."  
  
"Very well" said Quirrell, still a bit flustered, "Potter you may leave."  
  
As Harry was leaving Quirrell spoke again,  
  
"Potter. Thanks for the help."  
  
At Dumbledore's office,  
  
"Harry, can you please wait outside the door for a second I have to ask Dumbledore something."  
  
As Harry waited outside curiosity got the better of him and he laid his ear on the door to listen to what seemed to be quite an animated conversation.  
  
"I say we confront him." came the sneering voice of Snape.  
  
"With what?" said Dumbledore. "He killed one of the most skilled Death Eaters. The wizengamot suggested honoring him."  
  
"That is exactly my point sir. Bellatrix Lestrange was a student of the Dark Lord himself. Some even considered her heir to the Dark Lord. No one knew about use of unforgivables better than her except probably the Dark Lord himself. Umor Quirrell did not become a Death Eaters for one and one reason only. He was very unskilled in using the unforgivables. The Dark Lord hates people who lacked skills in Dark Arts. That is why he never even considered recruiting him."  
  
"I am afraid I agree with Severus." Harry heard Remus say and swore silently.  
  
"As you suggested I was observing his class today. He used that trick Boggart. But when the Dementor came towards him he reacted almost as badly as Harry did when he first met a Dementor. Then Harry produced a new Patronus."  
  
"A NEW PATRONUS." shouted Flitwick. It seemed that the entire staff was in their.  
  
"Yes. As you all know, Harry is one of youngest student to have a corporeal Patronus. His form has as I have heard from Arabella and Sirius has always been a stag. Prongs. But today his Patronus took a whole new form. It took the shape of a black Griffin with wings that seemed to be made of fire."  
  
"That is not possible Lupin." said Snape. "No one can have two forms of Patronus."  
  
"Excuse me, but I know two more people who do." said Lupin agitatedly.  
  
"Who?" challenged Snape.  
  
"Well I knew one, Lily? As you all remember she was very good with charms. Normally her Patronus was the form of a Fairy. But whenever someone else was in danger or she was really excited her Patronus also took the form of Prongs, exactly like Harry's."  
  
"Who is the other one?"  
  
"Severus you really don't know your Dark Arts. The other person is our dear Headmaster."  
  
"Is it true sir?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Yes. Although I myself did not know that it was so rare a talent. My Patronus takes the form of an elf usually. But on rare occasions, one being during my battle with Grindelwald my Patronus took the form of a Phoenix just like Fawkes."  
  
"But sir, I have seen a lot of people perform the Patronus. But Harry's was different. Patroni have an ethereal glow. And they drive a dementor away not make them explode."  
  
"Ahh!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "Now it makes sense. Minerva please summon Reet. I think he can shed some light on this matter."  
  
"But sir are we not going a bit off topic." said Snape impatiently.  
  
"I am afraid we are," said Lupin. "Sir if you remember when the ministry first made an ally with the Dementors they assigned a few people who were particularly skilled at handling them. Umor Quirrell was one of them. So the question at our hand is how can a man who has handled dozens of Dementors, not be able to take care of a Boggart shaped one? But the even bigger question is why would a man who by profession associated with the Dementors is so afraid of them that a Boggart will take its form in front of him?  
  
End Of Chapter 15. ======================================================  
  
9 


	16. First Strike

Chapter 16: First Strike.  
  
Ginny Weasley sat by the window quietly thinking over. The past few days have been turmoil for her. Hearing Voldemort's voice in the Great Hall scared her out of her wits. But what was bothering her even more was the fact that since these events Harry has somehow separated himself from the rest of them. Hermione had expressed this feeling to her as well. It seemed to Hermione that Harry was scared of something happening in the immediate future and so he was again trying to protect his friends by alienating himself. This really broke Ginny's heart. She was sure that Harry's feelings for her was as true as her for him. But she wanted him to say it. Just once. That's all she asked for.  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice spoke to her, "thinking about me Gin?"  
  
She turned around to see Harry who took the seat by her and took her hands on his.  
  
"Ginny we need to talk."  
  
"About what Harry?" she asked rather innocently.  
  
"Oh God!" Harry gulped. "She knows what I am going to say. As if this was already not difficult enough."  
  
"About us. I think it is time to let others know."  
  
"What?" she asked again.  
  
"That you love me and.." he held his breath as long as he could "and I love you."  
  
Ginny's jaws dropped. He said it. It took him long enough but Harry Potter just said he loved her. The man of his dreams just said he loved her. She flung her arms around Harry as they engaged in a deep kiss.  
  
Harry Potter never had much luck in his life. He did not this time either, because this was just the moment when all the remaining Weasley Gryffindors and Hermione showed up in the common room and needless to say were left shell shocked to see the blatant display of passion between the two teens.  
  
Hermione, "GINNY!"  
  
Fred, "HARRY!"  
  
George, "GINNY and HARRY!"  
  
Ron, "POTTER! You are DEAD."  
  
Harry, "I **_am_** Dead."  
====================================================================================================================  
"Are you ready?" asked the voice in the fire.  
  
"But master. What if I get caught? Why can't I use the imperious on someone and make him do it."  
  
"NO! This is a test for your loyalty. Do this and I will give you half of what you seek."  
  
"You mean it master. You can?"  
  
"Do you dare question me?"  
  
"No master. But I do have a query that I may humbly ask?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is Draco Malfoy one of us?"  
  
"Not that it should bother you, but yes he is. When the time comes the two of you will ally to attack those who are closest to Potter, when they least expect it. But for reasons I have no desire of explaining to you, Malfoy is not to be contacted by you. He does not know of you. Also you must do this task on your own. Else the price will be severe."  
  
"I will not fail you master. But, one last query."  
  
"Do not try my patience. I have none for filth like you."  
  
"I am filth master. But I must know. What happened to Bellatrix?"  
  
"Unfortunately I do not know yet. As you found out, Reet managed to escape her and reach Hogwarts. But I have heard a very strange rumor. This teacher Umor Quirrell about whom you just reported killed her. I want you to confirm this."  
  
"I will try my best Master."  
  
"You will do what I wish."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
As the fire disappeared the short young man sat down on the stool, thinking about the past one month of his life. The horrors he saw. Now he could almost see himself reaching his goal.  
  
"I did not want it to come to this. I am not a killer. You turned me into one. It is your entire fault Potter. All your fault." his eyes glowed with malice and hatred, as tears ran down his face.  
============================================================================  
At Indus.  
  
"My Lord. He is ready." exclaimed Aradha.  
  
"I must say I am impressed Aradha. I did not think it was possible to tame this man so easily." hissed Voldemort.  
  
"My lord is the other plan ready?"  
  
"Yes. That fool Dumbledore thinks that I will wait till Halloween and fight him face to face. While it is true, that my final siege of Hogwarts will take place on Halloween but tonight I will rock its foundation from within."  
  
"Remember My Lord. Reet is there. We must be careful about our choice."  
  
"I remember you stupid spirit. And it has been taken care of. But tell me what about the ancient city. What is your progress?"  
  
"The progress is slow but we are getting there. Now with Enemar on our side we will soon be able to reach the city of the dead."  
======================================================================================  
"How dare you Potter?" barked Ron.  
  
"Ron please let me explain." said Harry backing away.  
  
"Explain to my fist." as he jumped at Harry.  
  
White jet of light shot out of Ginny's wand as Ron was thrown to the back of the room.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, how dare you attack my boyfriend?" yelled Ginny.  
  
"Boyfriend? You mean you two? When? How? Who? When? How?"  
  
"What our articulate brother wants to ask is" began Fred.  
  
"How long have you two been carrying this out behind our back?" completed George.  
  
"That is absolutely none of your business." said Ginny. "And besides we have not done anything behind your back. If wanted to we could find ourselves places with a bit more privacy." she added with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"But Ginny. You are a child. You are too young to have a boyfriend." aid Ron with a tone of superiority.  
  
"Am I. And who may I ask are you to decide that. Would you had told Hermione that she was too young had you too got together last year."  
  
Ron was bowled over by the question.  
  
"Listen pal." began Harry in a very tense voice, "I know this comes as sort of surprise to all of you but please try to understand. We love each other."  
  
"Its ok Harry. We understand. But I am surprised at you Ginny. How could you have kept this form me?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well mate," said Fred "I guess no one can be good enough for our perilous Ginny."  
  
"He means precious. But you are probably as good as it gets. But."  
  
"Yes but." said Ron.  
  
Fred-"Be careful."

George-"About the way you treat her."

Ron-"Or else."

Fred-"You will have to deal with."

George-"Her Brothers."

Ron-"All six of us."

Fred-"Also."

Ron-"Yes Also."

George-"We feel"

Ron-"Horribly."

Fred-"Terribly" G

eorge-"Whole Heartedly."

Ron-"Sorry for you."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well you are going to have the distinct pleasure of facing maximum or Ginny's temper which rivals even that of our mother."  
  
"Oh Boy." Harry groaned.  
  
"Well that's quite a start to the day." said Hermione. "What do you plan to do for an encore."  
  
"Well I do have another thing to tell you guys." said Harry.  
  
"What now. Don't tell me you are getting married." said Ron.  
  
"No. Though I wish I live long enough to make that announcement this is something that was told to me late last night by Dumbledore."  
  
He held his breath and thought, "Here goes, just what I need. More fame."  
  
"Dumbledore and Reet believe that I am the chosen heir of Godric Gryffindor."  
  
Earlier that night. After the meeting at Dumbledore's office broke off, the aged wizard explained to Harry about his heirs. Harry who had heard this earlier was still quite in shock. But Dumbledore explained that parental lineage means nothing. He explained citing himself as example. How he opposed everything his great grandfather Solomon Slytherine. He was neither ashamed of nor was he boastful of his heritage. He was happy about the man he has become because of who he is and suggested to Harry that he try to do the same. But still this was a very strange revelation. And apparently his friends agreed.  
  
"But Harry, you can't be. I read that the entire Gryffindor family was wiped out quite mysteriously." said Hermione.  
  
"There death was no mystery. They were murdered by Salazar Slytherine and his Solomon. It is true, that I am not related to Gryffindor by blood. My great grandmother was adopted, by Gryffindor. But the adoption was not made public as she was the child of Helga Hufflepuff."  
  
"But that means you are the heir of Hufflepuff as well." said Hermione.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." said Harry.  
  
"Unfortunately? This is incredible Harry." said Ron.  
  
"What may I ask is incredible about this?" said Harry bitterly. "The fact that I don't have any living relatives or the fact that once that snake kills me he becomes the sole heir to Hogwarts and the gates of Hogwarts will open automatically to him."  
  
"Oh Harry! Don't think that way." said Ginny. "We are with you. Are we not? I know its hard to accept this but never think you are alone."  
  
"Ginny is right mate. Now get ready. You have your first potions class of the year."  
  
[A/N: small warning a sad death of quite a popular character is coming up. Sorry in advance.]  
  
"Stupid Gryffindors." muttered Snape in tone that was quite audible to the whole class. "Even the Hufflepuffs work better than them."  
  
Harry felt his temper rise. The class had been a disaster. Neville who shocked everyone by choosing advanced potions was in his best wrecking form. In the combined class with Slytherines, Snape was at his biased best. They were preparing a very complicated potion which if slightly improperly brewed will generate poisonous fumes. The Gryffindor team, even with Hermione present, were having a hard time.  
  
"Hurry up." Snape barked. "This is one of the simplest potions. I don't know how you got into this class Potter."  
  
But no matter what happened Neville's clumsiness was at its peak. And soon the inevitable happened.  
  
"You clumsy fools." yelled Snape. "Everyone out of the class now. Not Potter. You made this mess. You will help me clean it. Granger, Weasley, take Longbottom to the infirmary."  
  
As soon as Ron and Hermione came out Neville began gasping for breath, and collapsed on the floor. From the next class room the fifth years came out to see the cause of the commotion.  
  
"Ginny, you and Colin take Neville to the infirmary. He looks bad. Ron and I will go tell Professor McGonagall."  
  
She conjured up a stretcher and then they heaved Neville up on it. As Ron and Hermione headed for the professor's room the remaining crowd dispersed back towards their respective classrooms. Then the entire Hogwarts was shaken by an earth shattering scream.  
  
Students again hurtled out into the corridor. The scream had come from near the infirmary. Ron, Harry and Hermione rushed towards the infirmary as fast as he could. A large and much panicked crowd was already present. The scene that was before them took their senses away.  
  
Ginny and Neville were lying unconscious on the floor. But lying next to them was the body of Colin Creevey, burnt to the flesh. Hovering above his body was the infamous Dark Mark. Behind him on the wall was message written on what seemed to be blood.  
  
_Students Of Hogwarts, choose your sides. _

_As the Rule of the dark lord arrives. _

_Friends of Potter a much worse fate awaits thee. _

_All who oppose will die. _

_All who do not bow will die. _

_Come Hallows Eve.  
_  
signed a member of 'Harry Potter fan club.'  
  
End Of Chapter 16.


	17. The Potion Master's Secret

Chapter 17:- The Potion Master's Secret  
  
Dark silence reigned over Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione helped the teachers to get Ginny and Neville to the infirmary. Madam Pomphrey was of the opinion that they were stunned by an unknown spell. Dennis Creevey was beside himself. The students found it very difficult to console him.  
  
"Students," began Dumbledore. "I know this is a shocking moment. I ask you not to panic. We must wait till Miss Weasley and Mr. Longbottom regain consciousness. Then only we can investigate in the matters."  
  
"What's there to investigate sir." said Dennis Creevey. "This is all Potter's fault. He is responsible for my brother's death."  
  
"Dennis! I am sure you don't mean that." said Hermione.  
  
"Yes I do. See the people who get attacked all the time. They are either Potter's friends who are attacked by you-know-who or people who Potter does not like."  
  
"He is right." every turned around to see Cho Chang. "I am sure you all remember how Cedric died. I know brave Potter told a story which everyone believed but even if he was killed by you-know-who, I ask you whose fault was it. Honestly Potter how many, haw many more people will die because of you. Were your parents not enough?"  
  
"Silence Miss Chang." spoke MacGonagall.  
  
"I am sorry Madam but I must speak on behalf of my house. We feel Harry Potter is a threat to Hogwarts and us students. We do not want this threat to loom over our heads. The only reason you-know-who would keep attacking Hogwarts, is because this place offers sanctuary to Harry Potter. We request you, for the sake of all the remaining students, to ask Harry to leave."  
  
"NO ONE HAS TO ASK ME." shouted Harry, tears running down his face. He turned to Dumbledore and spoke, "I told you did I not? I want out. I can't take this. I begged you to let me leave. But you and then Enemar promised that I will be able to fight back. Is this How I am supposed to fight back? Seeing my friends die. Watching unknown assailants attack my Girlfriend? You are right Cho. I am a threat to all of you. Today I will leave Hogwarts never to return again, I hope in my absence this place will finally be safe."  
  
With that he barged out of the room without giving anyone a chance to say anything.  
  
============================================================================ ==================================================  
  
"Sir you have to do something." pleaded Hermione and Ron.  
  
The entire staff and the prefects had assembled at the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore sat in his chair immersed in a deep grave thought.  
  
"I am afraid the students have a very good point. Every problem at Hogwarts has coincided with arrival of Potter. And even we have to admit quite a bit of it is his own fault." said Snape.  
  
"How dare you?" said Lupin.  
  
"Remus." said Dumbledore in an authoritative tone. "I will answer him."  
  
"You Severus Snape, what may I ask you is Harry Potter's fault. You of all people have seen Lord Voldemort from the closest. You have seen him exactly as others have only read. And yet you say it is his fault. Tell me Severus eighteen years ago was it your fault?"  
  
Snape remained silent.  
  
"Your loyalty against the dark forces and towards Hogwarts has bought my silence but both of us remember that night, don't we. If you are a true man why don't you tell everyone what happened then and let them decide if that was your fault."  
  
============================================================================ ==================================================  
  
Lightning cracked against the blue sky. Severus Snape's world had just come shattering around him. The effect of the imperious still made him dizzy. But nothing was as revolting as the scene before him. His entire family, his parents his little brother only twelve years old lay before him. Dead. He killed them. He killed them all. True he was under the Imperious Curse and no matter how much he tried he could not fight the curse of the Dark Lord. His father, a very long servant of the dark lord had failed him. He was unable to secure the location of Lily and James. Severus was asked by his father to join Voldemort a month ago. He had refused. He was man enough not to be a slave to anyone. Today he paid for his father's failure and his own refusal. Lord Voldemort was successful in drenching his hand with blood.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was the first to arrive at the scene.  
  
"Sir, I killed them. He made me kill them. My father failed to do his bidding and he made me kill him."  
  
"Severus, I know it is difficult for you but you have to get a hold of yourself. The ministry is already looking for you. Regulus Black just provided evidence against you that you are a death eater. I am afraid this looks very bad for you."  
  
"Bad sir." Snape gave a mock laugh. "I just killed my entire family and the ministry thinks that I am a death eater. Furthermore that mongrel's brother framed me into this mess. What may I ask you can possibly be worse?"  
  
Dumbledore remained silent.  
  
"I will surrender to the ministry and let the Dementors have my soul. Anyway there is no purpose left for me. All I can do now is, be a hindrance to others."  
  
"Severus, you were one of my best students. I can not let you destroy yourself like this. What if I gave you something worth living for?"  
  
"How? Don't you see this? I killed my entire family."  
  
"I will testify against Regulus Black. I will say that you were with me when this happened. Millicent Bagnold the minister will believe in my testimony."  
  
"But why sir? I have even let you down. I refused to join the Order of the Phoenix in spite you asking me personally. My issues with Lily, James, Lupin and that Greyhound will always be there. Why do you still believe in me?"  
  
"I have always believed in you Severus. You are what you are because of the way you were brought up. I know you are not a very strong man. Your hatred for James comes because of the difference between your two families. But still you have shown enough character when you refused to become a death eater."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" asked Snape.  
  
"Become a death eater."  
  
============================================================================ ==================================================  
  
The entire staff were in shock and dismay on hearing the eighteen year old story buried till date by the headmaster. Severus Snape buried his head between his legs and wept like a man who has never cried before. Ron and Hermione were shocked beyond belief. They could hardly imagine this kind of emotional outburst from their mean, strict professor.  
  
"I am sorry Severus. I did not mean to hurt you. But you must answer me with all honesty. If I ask every member in this room, they will say that the death of your family was not your fault. But will you agree with them."  
  
"No." said Severus not raising his head.  
  
"But how can it be your fault." said Hermione. "Voldemort made you do it."  
  
"But it still happened because of me did it not?"  
  
"Welcome Severus Snape to Harry Potter's world. I don't need to say anything else. You know much about Harry. All of you have seen him fight for others and always take the blame. Few months ago when I told him the prophecy he decided to help me prepare for the last battle. Why may I ask you does a sixteen year old boy even bother to do this? For his own life? Who is he living for? Make no mistake. Without Harry there will be nothing to stop Riddle. We will be crushed under his dark hands. I ask you all do you still want Harry Potter to leave Hogwarts."  
  
"But Sir. Even if we don't blame Potter still it is true that everything bad that has happened in Hogwarts happened around him." said Malfoy in a superior tone.  
  
"Oh really? Let me see now. You think what happened with the Philosopher's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, The Triwizards Tournament everything was Potter's fault." said Umor.  
  
"Yes. It was in all these events only one person was centrally involved. Potter."  
  
"NO. These things have been involved around one person. Voldemort. He tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone to become immortal. Harry stopped him."  
  
"And killed your brother in the process." added Malfoy.  
  
To every one's surprise Quirrell totally ignored Draco's comment.  
  
"In your second year, again it was Voldemort who opened the chamber of secrets. Harry killed the Basilisk and saved the students. In the Triwizards tournament if Harry had not won Cedric would had been killed anyway and Voldemort would had used his blood to resurrect himself. But it was Harry who at least let Cedric's parent say farewell to their son. So you see Mr. Malfoy. These events in Hogwarts are not revolving around Harry it is revolving around your great Voldemort. The only thing Potter can be blamed for is thwarting Voldemort over and over again. Even before Harry Potter came here, Hogwarts was a target of Voldemort, and it will remain that way even if Harry leaves. The only difference Harry's departure is going to make is that, there will be no one to stop Voldemort."  
  
Just then Madam Pomphrey came into the room.  
  
"Sir she has woken up." ============================================================================ ==================================================  
  
Harry sat by Ginny's side the youngest Weasley was truly shocked by Harry's decision to leave and protested as vocally as she could even in her weakened state.  
  
"No Ginny. Don't you see? My staying here only puts you in further danger." said Harry.  
  
"No Harry. It does not. You are the one who is destined to save us. Your leaving poses more danger to us."  
  
"I agree to Miss Weasley Harry." said Dumbledore entering the room accompanied by the Heads of the Houses and Quirrell. "And that is why I can not let you leave."  
  
"I am NOT your bloody weapon. I am not here to save you lot and take the blame and see my friends get hurt."  
  
"Let us have this argument later." interrupted Snape, his voice still a bit shaky. "Miss Weasley, who attacked you?"  
  
"As Colin and I were headed down the stair Neville really started screaming in agony. Colin suggested I rush towards Madam Pomphrey to get her, but as soon as I turned the corner I heard first Colin and then Neville scream. I ran back but was hit hard on my head from behind. Just before I lost senses the last thing I remember seeing was.." she started weakly sobbing, "Poor Colin. His body was on fire, he was trying to scream but no words came out of his mouth. I also heard a male voice from behind me. I said something like it all being Harry's fault and that the Dark Lord will give him back what is most precious to him."  
  
"Take rest Virginia." said Dumbledore. "Madam Pomphrey, what about Neville?"  
  
"Well the boy has recovered from the injury that was on his head due to falling down. But he still rather inexplicably has not retained senses. I must say Albus, I have never seen the use of this kind of magic."  
  
"Keep me updated on his condition. Harry you will now follow me to the Great Hall. We have an all staff meeting to attend."  
  
"But sir."  
  
"No. You are still my student and you will listen to me. You must remember you are not yet an adult. Remus and I are still your guardians. Come with me and I will show you some reasons to stay back at Hogwarts."  
  
============================================================================ ==================================================  
  
"Aradha. How is the preparation going?"  
  
"Very well my Lord. How was the attack carried out?"  
  
"With perfect precision. Now when will you hand Enemar to me?"  
  
"Soon master he is almost under my possession."  
  
"Almost? You told me that he was ready. What about the scepter?"  
  
"The scepter is ready and has been sent for you my Lord."  
  
"Very Good. As soon as Enemar is ready take him and head for Hogwarts. Things are going perfectly."  
  
"As you wish my Lord."  
  
As soon as Voldemort's face disappeared from the fire Aradha cursed silently.  
  
"Not ready yet. As if its child's play. Does he have any idea who we are dealing with?"  
  
From the back of the room came a voice, "Neither do you, you filthy Ghost."  
  
The psychic blast from Enemar passed right through the specter.  
  
"You foolish mortal your powers are no match for me."  
  
"It is you who is a fool. Your powers are neither that of the heir nor your own. Don't you see you are a ghost and spirits don't have hearts? It is time someone tamed you."  
  
Enemar held out his hand and a white beam emanating from it hit Aradha. Aradha shrieked in pain.  
  
"I heard your death was quite painless may be this will give you an idea of what you give others. Now be nice and tell me where the jewel is?"  
  
Aradha remained silent.  
  
"TELL ME NOW. I COMMAND YOU." shouted Enemar.  
  
"I have sent it to Voldemort along with the scepter."  
  
"Have you realized what the jewel does?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about the casing?"  
  
"It is here underneath the throne."  
  
"Last question before I send you to kingdom come. Who is Riddle's spy at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. But .."  
  
Suddenly Aradha's ghostly black body started shaking violently and then in a wisp of smoke he disappeared.  
  
"Damn you Riddle;" Howled Enemar. "And damn you Itra for underestimating that Snake."  
  
He reached under the throne and took out grey rock. It emanated a green glow.  
  
"Finally the balance is set. Just one more stop before Hogwarts though, The Tomb Of Merlin."  
  
With that Enemar disappeared from the chamber as well.  
  
============================================================================ ==================================================  
  
"Master your plan did not go well. Creevey got in the way. I am afraid Weasley might remember me."  
  
"No she did not. But you none the less managed to bungle up my perfect plan. When Malfoy sent me a message saying that one of the students was killed I assumed you had succeeded but you obviously failed. And you had two chances."  
  
"The spell weakened me master. I did not have enough strength to hit a fatal blow on her."  
  
"You are a puny worthless man. If I did not have plans for you on Halloween you would be disposed of by now. Need I remind you what is at stake?"  
  
"N-no master. I will not fail you. Do you want me to finish the job now?"  
  
"No, but your urgency pleases me. Let Longbottom and Weasley stay where they are. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Also stay away from both Umor Quirrell and another tall dark skinned man called Reet. The latter is good psychic. He can expose you."  
  
"I will do so master."  
  
The image of the Dark Lord disappeared from the paper. The short man sat in his bed, recollecting his conversation. He hated himself. He hated to call that snake his master, he hated to hurt or kill innocents, he hated his own fear, he hated his own weakness, but above all he hated HARRY POTTER.  
  
End of Chapter 17 


	18. New Minister

Chapter 18:- New Minister.  
  
"Brother you are safe." exclaimed Reet.  
  
"Safe yes, but also very weak. Aradha used everything he had on me."  
  
"Did you get the stone? What about the scepter?"  
  
"The stone is with me. But the scepter is with Voldemort. Well things just getting more and more even."  
  
"There is trouble here. A boy got killed. I am trying my best but whoever the killer is, is doing a very good job of hiding from me. Umor is getting really impatient. I don't blame him. Harry as usual blames himself and wants to leave Hogwarts."  
  
"Don't worry about Harry. Dumbledore will make him stay. I must say I really underestimated that snake. The second spy is becoming a problem to us. We must either expose him or dispose of him. But that will have to wait. Also tell our dear Professor to have some patience. Everything happens for a reason. Also, if he starts causing too much trouble tell him I will send him back to where I brought him from. That ought to get him in line. Also remind him that he will have to deal with Dumbledore alone if he acts now. Once I am at Hogwarts our powers combined with that of Harry's will certainly expose the traitor. But there is a delay."  
  
"NO! It can't be. You found your way into the main chamber. I thought the place looked familiar. You are inside Merlin's Chamber."  
  
"Yes. My vision was correct. I will be delayed here sometime. There is something that is bothering me about this place. I will tell you once I reach Hogwarts. The connection is going away. I am not strong enough to hold it any longer. Is there anything you need to tell me?"  
  
"Well actually yes. Remember the dream about the Temple. Well I have made a very startling discovery about it."  
  
"NO! Do not discuss anything about that. We will talk when we meet. Goodbye friend."  
  
"Goodbye Brother."  
  
Enemar's face disappeared from the mirror. Reet was left wondering why Enemar the man who even Lord Voldemort could not scare became so upset even at the mention of the Temple. But right now he had another job. He was to calm down an extremely upset defense Professor.  
  
============================================================================ ================================  
  
"Forgive me master."  
  
"No you filthy ghoul. I give you one job but you fail me. How can you let Enemar escape?"  
  
"He was too strong for me. He deceived me."  
  
"You can not be this heir you talk about. A true king is not weak."  
  
Aradha kept silent.  
  
"Wormtail, Come here." Voldemort ordered.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"How did Bellatrix die?"  
  
"It was Umor. He killed her. Just after Potter shot a strange curse at me."  
  
Aradha jumped on hearing this. He looped down on Peter engulfing him in his own darkness.  
  
"HE IS CURSED." he shrieked like a man in great agony. "Kill him master."  
  
"I can not. I am indebted to him for my resurrection."  
  
"No not with magic. Use the scepter."  
  
"Yes a perfect test."  
  
Pettigrew was getting more and more scared. As Voldemort raised a rod which apparently was the scepter he yelled out,  
  
"I am not cursed. That Potter's curse did nothing to me. This thing does not know what it is talking about."  
  
"No my lord. Potter I do not know whether intentionally or unintentionally has used the darkest of ancient magic on him. He is under his powers now. Ask him to animage. It will be clear."  
  
"Very well Wormtail. Take your true shape."  
  
Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. As much as Pettigrew would have liked to believe that Aradha was lying it all began to add up. Ever since he took that portkey he had been unable to perform the simplest of magic. Every time he tried to assume his rodent form he felt the pain of a thousand Cruciatus Curse.  
  
"You are testing my patience rat. Do it now." ordered Voldemort.  
  
"I can not."  
  
I one swift motion Voldemort raised his scepter and a Green light from it struck Pettigrew square on his chest. He could even yell before which he evaporated.  
  
"I am impressed Aradha. At least you got something correct."  
  
"But my lord, remember he can be brought back. But only you or Potter can do it."  
  
"I will bring the rat back when I need him. Till then he can burn in hell. But there is something else we have to find out. This Umor Quirrell, as worthless as his brother was he was even worse at performing Dark Arts. Then how in the name of Slytherine could he defeat my own student?" ============================================================================ ================================  
  
"I thank you students and staff for joining me here." began Dumbledore. "We are here to discuss about the recent attacks at the three students and also about the voices raised by several students as well as some members of the staff about whether the presence of Harry Potter makes Hogwarts an unsafe place."  
  
"There is nothing to discuss sir." said Harry. "I have already told you I am leaving tonight."  
  
"You are not leaving your home, Harry."  
  
"Home, what home?"  
  
"This place belongs to you Harry. You own Hogwarts. I explained to you that day. Hogwarts originally belonged to Merlin. After him, it went to his two sons. The founders decided that if the necessity occurred, ownership of Hogwarts will be decided on basis of majority. I need not repeat myself that you already have that majority. But if you decide to abandon Hogwarts, this castle will become the chosen heir of Slytherine, and not even I can do anything about that."  
  
"But sir, what about the students? They do not want me here."  
  
"But we do Harry?" said Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Yes Harry we do?" said Professor Flitwick. "Not only do we need you here, we want you here? Do not abandon us for some students who do not know what they are talking about."  
  
"Furthermore as for the students who do not want Harry Potter staying here, I give you three options, accept it, or join any other school, or lastly the new minister of magic suggested that those residents of Hogwarts who feel that they are under threat here at Hogwarts can be accommodated at a wizards Hostel at Hogsmede away from Harry Potter."  
  
"The minister will not take such a decision in favor of Potter." spoke out Malfoy.  
  
"Well then you obviously do not know the new Minister of Magic. But you will meet him tonight. He is here to address you tonight. Allow me to get him for you."  
  
With that he went to the room behind the Great Hall, as Harry wondered who this real nice Minister could be.  
  
Soon Dumbledore returned, but he only carried a scroll with himself. The entire hall waited for the arrival of the new minister of magic. ============================================================================ ================================  
  
"He is WHAT?" hissed Voldemort.  
  
"The news is confirmed master. He is the new Minister." said Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"But that means Dumbledore can do anything he wants. This can not happen."  
  
"I am afraid this may hurt our plans for Halloween master."  
  
"Shut up you fool." shouted Voldemort. "The attack plans will go as planned. We must strike before Potter is ready. But you are right, this will make things difficult. Attacking a bunch of students and a few aurors is one thing but now we must prepare to face the entire wizengamot."  
  
"My son, master, do you have any instruction for him."  
  
"Yes, young Draco. I have a very important assignment. I do not care how he does it but I want him to kill that fool Reet before Enemar reaches Hogwarts. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes master. Draco will oblige and execute your orders. After all, he is a Malfoy."  
  
"That is what bothers me."  
  
============================================================================ ================================  
  
"By the order of the Wizengamot and the will of the Circle of Aurors I Albus Dumbledore humbly accept the chair of the Minister of Magic."  
  
Uproar broke out at the great hall. Even the staff seemed genuinely surprised.  
  
"Sir, but you are the Headmaster of Hogwarts. You can not leave."  
  
"I did not say I am leaving. I hereby seek your approval to shift the grand council of Wizengamot over to Hogwarts. The old ministry building will be still operational and will be handled under my supervision by Arthur Weasley and Amelia Bones. But all this will happen under one and only one condition. The heir of Hogwarts does not even mention leaving Hogwarts till he is of age."  
  
Harry could not believe it. Dumbledore, the new minister. What's more, Ron's father will finally get a post he deserves.  
  
"You sure can get a guy to do things your way can't you, sir?" said Harry finally cracking into a smile.  
  
"I certainly can, sir." said Dumbledore with the old twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Now, I have some announcements. As I mentioned I have arranged for an alternate residence under heavy magical guard at a concealed location at Hogsmede. The students who feel they are in any danger are welcome to use it free of cost. I must also assure you that Harry Potter will strictly be prohibited from anywhere near that place. But before you agree to leave Hogwarts, I ask all of you to ask your parents, in spite of recent events at Hogwarts, where is the only place they feel you have any kind of security from Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Also," Dumbledore's face gravened, "I do not usually speak without absolute evidence but I must. We have a traitor amongst our midst. One or few among you have already pledged allegiance to Voldemort. I am disappointed that you have gone against the very fundamentals taught here, but I also assure you that you have chosen the wrong side. Voldemort no matter what promises he makes will only send you to a dark path from which no one can return. There is still time. I the Minister of Magic announce that if any student is found to have any association with any of Voldemort's supporters he or she will be dealt with in a very severe manner."  
  
============================================================================ ================================  
  
As the students were leaving the Great Hall, Harry came face to face with Cho.  
  
"Sorry Cho. I know you do not want me here, but you heard the minister?"  
  
"Oh Harry." said Cho in soft voice. "I never meant that. I have been trying to talk to you ever since we have been back but you have been always too busy with the Weasleys or Granger. Then that morning I heard that Ginny Weasley is your new girlfriend. I do not know what came over me. Forgive me Harry. Truth is I never want you to leave me."  
  
"Listen Cho, Ginny is not just my girlfriend she is my soul mate. I am quite flattered you feel that way but I am afraid, we do not make a good match."  
  
Cho moved closer to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Don't be so hasty in making your choices Mr. Potter. You never now what you might miss out on."  
  
"What is she trying to do?" asked Ron obviously quite upset about Cho flirting with his sister's boyfriend.  
  
"Baiting." came Hermione's reply.  
  
Cho turned towards them and said, "You bet I am. Let's see how the heir of Hogwarts refuses this bait."  
  
With that she grabbed Harry by the collar of his robes and kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
============================================================================ ================================  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I think you know why you are here." said Snape.  
  
"No sir. Why?" he said trying his best to look innocent.  
  
"Drop the act" said Quirrell, "Your head of house has given evidence against you that you had joined Voldemort's forces this summer."  
  
"Severus Snape, you have joined the mudblood lover," yelled Draco like a cornered dog.  
  
"Unlike you and your father, I have no prejudice over the purity of blood. It is true that I do not like Potter and I never will but I do not hate him. Do you know who I hate Malfoy. Power hungry back stabbers like you and your father. And above all I hate that snake you call your master."  
  
"Now tell us what you know about the attack or we will make you talk."  
  
"That's Enough." said Dumbledore as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. I believe you when you say you had nothing to do with your attacks on the minister you are excused, you may leave."  
  
Malfoy was about the speak when Dumbledore suddenly pointed his wand directly at Draco's forehead and calmly said,  
  
"Obliviate!"  
  
End Of Chapter 18 


	19. Trouble among Malfoys

Chapter 19:- Trouble among Malfoys  
  
He sat in the open field just outside castle almost buried in his thought. His eyes generally a clear indicator of his emotions were closed. He seemed to be immersed in some deep dream. But above all Harry Potter looked at peace with himself.  
  
It had been more than two weeks since the night Ginny, Neville were attacked and poor Colin Creevey had been brutally murdered. Ginny still had nightmares of Colin's body in flames. In the days she was at the infirmary she had heard about how Dumbledore had become the new Minister of Magic. The grand council of Wizengamot had moved to Hogwarts. But where this council resided inside the castle not many knew. It had taken some time for Ginny to recover completely. But to her delight Harry had been by her side all through. She had heard about Cho Chang, kissing Harry in the Great Hall. She had become madder at Harry, than at the Asian girl. But Harry explained to her that Cho did not give him any chance. Even Hermione agreed that the senior Ravenclaw had pounced on Harry. Harry had, had a talk with Cho the following day. He had made it quite clear that his heart belongs to one girl only and hence he basically had asked Cho to keep her hands off him. But that had not stopped her. To Ginny's greatest annoyance she kept finding excuses to talk to Harry and discretely flirted with him.  
  
After the turmoil at the start of September classes had picked up pace. In spite of the mystery that surrounded Umor Quirrell he was as competent a defense teacher as Remus Lupin was. Although he did not take anymore classes involving Dementors but he taught them some very advanced spell to protect against the dark curses. She had heard that Harry's classes were even tougher. Besides that, every weekend Harry spent two hours with Reet and two hours with Snape taking special tutoring. Ginny was genuinely surprised when the hated potion's master himself volunteered to teach Harry advanced healing, a subject no longer offered at Hogwarts. Hermione had repeatedly requested to let her be included as well, but unfortunately Snape's offer was extended to Harry only. She was pretty worried that this will be a repeat of Harry's Occulomency experience. But the only complain Harry voiced about the Professor was that he drove Harry mad with his demand for excellence. She also noticed that Harry was really getting along with Reet. He had helped him almost perfect his psychic blows. Ginny was present in one of Harry's classes in which she saw Harry throw off Reet right from one end of the room to another. But still Reet insisted that Harry is in very much a nascent stage. This also bothered Ginny. Just how powerful was Harry Potter going to become?  
  
Neville had woken up about three days after he was attacked. He had no recollection of what happened but he was very very shaken up. Luna Lovegood, who seemed to have developed a soft corner for Neville accompanied him in almost all of her free time. But the weirdest thing Ginny had observed in the last few days was Draco Malfoy.  
  
============================================================================ ============================  
  
About two weeks ago,  
  
"Father I can't." pleaded Draco.  
  
"You can and you will. This order comes from the Dark Lord himself, and he wants it done now."  
  
"Father, I can't kill a man. Even if I could how am I supposed to get past Dumbledore? He is the minister now. He will hang me."  
  
"No one will know. You are a Malfoy. I trust your resourcefulness. As far as killing is concerned you seemed to be pretty eager to get your hands on Potter. Consider this a stepping stone."  
  
"Potter is different. He has stolen the limelight that I deserved. Everyone thinks he is so great."  
  
"Between you and me let me tell you something Draco, what Harry Potter does is great. He is the only nemesis of our master. You are still nothing compared to him, but this is your one chance. Kill Reet and our Lord will consider you a worthy follower."  
  
"All right father. I will do as my Lord wishes."  
  
"He will be happy with your loyalty. Now, have you found out where that muggle loving fool is hiding him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then go. Finish it tonight. Don't worry if anything happens I will help you."  
  
Draco walked down the empty stairs. He knew his father's last promise was as false as his own loyalty towards Voldemort. The truth is that, as much as he hated to accept it, he was a coward. He was scared of his father. Scared of the brutal beatings he took every time he failed to live up to his father's evil expectations. He hated Potter because everyone thought he was such a hero and all, just because how tough he has had risen as an orphan.  
  
"Try being the puppet of a maniac." he thought.  
  
But now he knew what to do. Fate has given him an opportunity to change all this. And he would be damned if he let this chance go. He was about to prove himself. Standing outside the door he knew this was it. He softly knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." came Reet's voice.  
  
He stepped in and saw Reet seated relaxed in a chair in front of the fire. He was apparently going through 'Hogwart's a History.'  
  
Draco raised his wand and pointed it at Reet. So easy he thought.  
  
"I would not do that Mr. Malfoy. I could have disarmed you the moment you got your father's message. Hell, I could had sent you to Azkaban a long time ago. The reason you are here is because you are of some value to us, and I am sure that a smart you man like you will listen to reasons."  
  
"I will listen to everything you say. I am not doing this of my own free will; I know I have no choice. But before that I have a few questions."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Just how long has this been going on?"  
  
============================================================================ ============================  
  
Harry's eyes opened to see Ginny's brown eyes gazing at him. It was a look he could comprehend. In fact there were a lot of things he could not understand about girls. It is so difficult to understand who they like and who you like. He was sure he was truly in love with Ginny. Yet he was still attracted to Cho Chang. In short he was utterly confused. The past two weeks have been hell for him. Ever since Snape decided to teach him advanced healing, his workload had doubled. Then there were his classes with Reet. Harry liked Enemar's way of teaching better. Reet delved too much on theory. But the biggest surprise of the past two weeks had been Umor Quirrell. There was no denying one fact. The man was a great teacher. His classes seemed to be tailor made for Harry. He could also make out that almost everything taught to the sixth years was with one purpose only. The clock was ticking. The war would begin in a few days. But Umor managed to surprise Harry the most just last week. He had asked Harry to stay back in his class. When alone, he offered to give Harry training for becoming Animagus. He however made Harry swear that he would not tell anyone, not even Ginny. All in all the past two weeks have been busy and interesting with the only consolation that no one got hurt.  
  
Well that was also not entirely true. Hogwarts was under attack. But it was not the work of Voldemort. Someone had launched a prank war on the Weasleys about two weeks ago and now the Weasley were in an all out war path against their invisible nemesis but unfortunate due to the concealed identity of their enemy they decided to pounce on any and all. It had all began with someone managing to replace Fred and George's shampoo with hair removing cream. The twins were barely recognizable with their bare scalps. Their hair has still not grown back. But the twins were not the only one. Someone managed to sneak into Slytherine dormitory and bewitch every single cupboard to explode and throw out its contents after specific intervals of time. It took Professor Flitwick almost three days to find out how to reverse the Charm. The following day, someone managed to slip something into the food of Slytherine which turned his hair electric blue. The Slytherines seemed to be particularly out of favor with the new prankster. Only Gryffindors who suffered were the Weasley twins. In spite of the ongoing reign of terror, Harry was glad as it took everyones minds of upcoming days of Horror.  
  
"Have a good nap." asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, it is quite nice out here. Sit next to me Ginny."  
  
Ginny snuggled next to Harry. She could make out something was bothering Harry.  
  
"I know you will ask Ginny. I know that you can read my mind even better than Dumbledore."  
  
"I don't read your mind silly." said Ginny softly, "It is my feelings for you and the similar feelings that you have in your heart for me that has created this connection between us that I can tell when something bothers you. But it's ok if you don't want to discuss it."  
  
"It's no big deal. Tonight Enemar will be returning."  
  
"But that is good news right. After all he is your ally?"  
  
"Yes he is supposed to be. But there is something about that man that you just can't trust. He always seems to know everything that goes on."  
  
"But so does Dumbledore. You still trust him."  
  
"Dumbledore did not attack me on my birthday and use you as bait."  
  
"But Harry..."  
  
"Yes I remember what he said. He was trying to teach me my powers. But still his methods are so crude. Then there was this news of his escape. He seemed to be stuck for his life at Indus and yet he escaped this Aradha so easily. Know something Ginny, this new confidence with which Tom has challenged Dumbledore is only because of his allegiance with Aradha. Yet Enemar was able to defeat Aradha easily."  
  
"It was not an easy victory Mr. Potter. I think this scar on my face is proof enough."  
  
Harry and Ginny looked around in shock only to see none other than Enemar standing right behind him. Harry could had sworn that he had appeared there out of thin air but that very notion would kill Hermione as she was still convinced that no one can apparate within Hogwarts grounds. He observed Enemar. He was right. The last time he had seen him his face was drenched in blood from that cut that run right across the left side of his face. Although the wound had sealed, the mark still remained.  
  
"Good to know how much confidence you have in me Mr. Potter. Oh, nice to see you Miss Weasley."  
  
"Good to see you too Mr. Itra. But please do not take Harry wrongly."  
  
"No need to explain Virginia. I know that in spite of everything Harry still trusts me. I also know why. Because he has no choice. But enough chit chat, I am tired from my journey. I need rest. Harry, do not forget to come see me tonight at eight. Tell you what. Why don't you bring Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and young Virginia too?" with that Enemar walked towards the castle.  
  
"How does he do it?" said Harry.  
  
"Do what?" asked Ginny.  
  
"What he just did. He may be a magus but he still is not a wizard, he is a muggle. Yet the spells of Hogwarts do not affect him at all."  
  
============================================================================ ============================  
  
It had been a good week for a man with a bounty on his head. When he first learnt that Voldemort had ordered him to be killed Reet was really scared. But then the stroke of luck came. Draco was chosen as his assailant. Things became quite simple from then on. One thing made him feel good though. At least finally he got some share of the action. Dumbledore's orders forbade him from using his powers within Hogwarts. Although he did not follow the order to its entirety he still was quite eager to try out his powers to its full. Now with Enemar arriving in a few moments he would be at ease to test himself again.  
  
"Draco." he called.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"As you know Enemar is returning to Hogwarts tonight. You are not to give any one the slightest impression that you know him or have ever met him."  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Of course, you do. The worse thing that will happen to you is that you will die."  
  
Draco flinched but kept quiet.  
  
"Have you heard from your father?"  
  
"No. He said he would contact me but he did not."  
  
"I knew he would not. The information I got from you was very useful. I am afraid your father will not be in touch with you for some time."  
  
"Did you kill him?"  
  
"You would like that wouldn't you. But I have better ways of dealing with people as Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"So I am safe."  
  
"Yes. But only as long as you listen to us."  
  
As soon as Draco left, a man appeared in the room. He had a broad smile on his face, as he said, "You seem to have everything under control."  
  
Reet leaped out of his chair and embraced the man in a brotherly hug.  
  
"Welcome back Enemar." he said.  
  
End of Chapter 19  
  
============================================================================ ============================  
  
Coming up next:  
  
HALLOWEEN. 


End file.
